Angel's face, Devil's body
by Asakami
Summary: Getting to know her was his life's only purpose. Tomoya/Kotomi. Graphic. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CLANNAD. I'd make Tomoya end up with Ichinose-sama if I did.**

Chapter 1

"Perfect, I'll take a nap here…WHOA!"

The girl was barefoot. She was sitting on a pillow that appeared to be brought from her own house. She picked up a pair of scissors, and started to cut the book she was reading.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"…Huh?"

" That book belongs here right? You can't just cut it up like that,"

"…ah,"

"Hmm," Tomoya paused and looked at the mess on the ground, "you're reading difficult things, aren't you? Are you skipping class too, like me? And why are you barefoot…?"

The girl picked up a box wrapped in a mustard-coloured handkerchief; she slowly unwrapped it and revealed a pink bento box. "I made this myself,"

"Huh?"

"This one's made the best," the girl said while pointing at the tamagoyaki.

"You do know that food's off-limits in the library right?"

"Would you like to try some?" The girl asked kindly, ignoring his question.

"Huh?"

The two stared at each other briefly.

"Well, since you asked…sure, why not?"

"Oh! I only have one pair of chopsticks…but you can use mine." The amethyst-hair girl handed Tomoya her pink chopsticks, and watched as he swallowed her tamagoyaki.

"It's delicious," he said, handing back her chopsticks to her.

She smiled sweetly.

" You should clean up soon, classes are about to start." And he left the library.

She stared blankly at him.

"Do you still need something?"

"See you later," she replied.

She watched as he left the library. Still holding on to the chopsticks he returned to her, she brushed the tip of them gently against her lips.

"Tomoya-kun..."

* * *

"Hey, Sunohara, you know that chick who hangs around the library?"

"There's a library in this damn school?" Sunohara asked, and widened his eyes, "Wha-CHICK? WHAT CHICK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Forget it, nevermind."

_"If Sunohara doesn't know about her, then I guess there's really no point in asking about her... Although she is pretty hot."_ Tomoya thought to himself.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sunohara did not stop begging people for directions to the library. Tomoya would just kick him away when he bothered him, and Kyou would randomly burst into the classroom and throw her deadly dictionaries at Sunohara when the noise got too loud. Eventually, the teacher sent him away and gave him a detention after school because of the ruckus he created for the neighbouring classes.

* * *

"Yo, Sunohara, I don't want to wait anymore. We'll go pool some other time; I didn't get to nap this lunch break so I'm really tired. I'm going to go ahead first, alright? Have fun cleaning the chalkboards."

"Okazaki, you god damn traitor!!"

_"What is he talking about? I simply didn't want him to get all horny over an innocent little girl like her…how did I betray him at all?"_

Walking down the empty hill which lead to the town, Tomoya looked up at the ember sky and realized what time of the day it was, "Damn Sunohara, wasting my time like this…looks like it's around six already. Shit, I'm getting hungry…huh? What's that…?"

Squinting his eyes to get a better vision, Tomoya saw a familiar figure no less than ten meters away from him. "Isn't she the girl in the library this afternoon?" he picked up his pace to catch up to the girl, hoping he could at least learn her name.

"Hey, hey you!" finally catching up, Tomoya tapped her shoulder lightly, "Hey, you're the girl from today, right? Can I-" He paused. The girl slowly turned around and revealed her indigo eyes; they were filled with tears.

Surprised to see a girl crying (it doesn't occur to him occasionally, since Tomoya does not date nor talk to girls often), he didn't know what to do. He's not particularly good at comforting or anything relating to that case.

"A-are you ok? Is something wrong?" that was the best he could do at the moment.

"I-I-I can't g-go home…" the girl sobbed.

"Why not?"

"I don't have my keys…" she looked at her feet.

"…oh."

_"That is ALL? She's crying because of this? What the hell?"_

"Well…can't you climb through the windows or anything? I mean, even if you can't you can just wait a bit later right? Your parents will be home soon, they can open the door for you."

"They…won't…"

"What about friends...? Can't you stay over at a friend's house?"

"..."

"Oh. So you have family and friend problems too huh?" Feeling as if they've bonded because of this simple similarity, Tomoya felt relieved. "Then do you have any other relatives? Maybe you can stay at their place?"

"No…" the girl took her eyes off her feet, and looked straight into Tomoya's eyes.

_"Man, don't look at me with eyes like that! She's fucking turning me on!"_

"D-do…do you want to…stay over at my house…tonight?" Tomoya asked unconsciously while staring into the girl's deep, tear-filled indigo eyes.

The girl didn't take her eyes off of his, and blinked twice.

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I don't even know her name and…and I'm asking her to sleep with…sleep at my house? What am I thinking? Tomoya you horny bastard…you're so fucking stupid…"_

"Is that really okay?" the girl snapped Tomoya out of his senses.

"Huh? Uh…W-well, if you don't mind…then it's all good." He responded, trying to keep his cool.

_"Sweet. She doesn't think that I'm some guy calling for a prostitute. Though, it is weird how she can agree to stay at a house owned by a person she even know the name of…"_

"Thank you," she lowered her eyelids and gave a faint smile, which gave Tomoya a sign, that she feels much better than a few moments ago.

"So wha-" he was interrupted. She suddenly rested her head on his right shoulder, and her whole body against his, "…uh…um…so what is your name? I wanted to ask you since this afternoon but I just didn't remember to."

"Ichinose Kotomi." She replied simply, "but please call me Kotomi-chan."

"Uh, s-sure," he stuttered, "I'm Okazaki Tomoya,"

She gave him a bigger smile, and dug her head deeper into his shoulder, making herself more comfortable.

"Tomoya-kun…"

* * *

For the rest of the way home, Kotomi was clinging onto Tomoya's arm, never letting go for a single second. They walked passed the Furukawa Bakery, where a previously graduated student at the same high school they attended lives and works. Tomoya would often stop by to buy something from the bakery for his lunch, though the bread there was never actually delicious.

"The people working here are very nice," Tomoya started, trying to make a conversation to break the silence, "but they are a bit weird. The married couple that work here act strangely all the time, so I guess they're the main source of the weirdness in this shop. They have a daughter though, and she's not as weird as her parents…" he paused and looked at Kotomi, she looked right back into his sapphire eyes.

"Tomoya-kun," Kotomi started, "Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya gasped. Never had a girl called his name so passionately before. He tried his hardest to hide his blush and keep calm, although there really is no point since the streets are dark by now.

_"Crap, she's turning me on…"_

"Uh…uh…what is it?" his heart was beating faster.

"Can we walk a bit faster? It's so cold…"

She was right. The average temperature in this city during spring is equivalent to the temperature during November and December.

_"Oh…that was all?"_

Tomoya chuckled and took off his jacket and put it on Kotomi, "Is it warmer now?"

She didn't give him a response, but smiled at him, holding tightly onto his jacket to prevent it from sliding off her petite figure.

"That's good," Tomoya said, "my house isn't far from here, let's go."

She wrapped her arms around his again, and they walked on.

* * *

They entered the small, dark house quietly. A dim light and sounds from a TV coming from the living room shone out of the hallway. Tomoya turned on the lights and Kotomi gasped at the sight of the mess in the house; unwashed clothes were stuffed into the washing machine, with its little door opened, shoes that weren't matching were placed everywhere in front of the door way.

Tomoya kicked the mess aside to create a pathway for his guest. "I'm sorry about the mess. I'm not home often, so I don't clean…"

She responded by smiling at him.

Tomoya sighed and walked ahead into the living room. "Good. That old man isn't here tonight," he thought to himself.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to clean up the mess…since I have the chance to…"

"May I take a bath?"

"Uh...sure,"

"Do you have any spare clothing?"

"U-uh, if you don't mind wearing my-… what? What am I saying? Kotomi, you do realize that you just met me today, right? You don't even know who I am! I might be some gangster's son for god's sake. I'm a delinquent and everything…I'm not a good kid, I might take advantage of you and…do something to you now that you're in my territory! Like, you're an innocent girl whom I just happened to stumble upon this afternoon and…I-"

"I trust you," she interrupted, "Tomoya-kun wouldn't do anything to me," she smiled.

Tomoya stopped. "Why? What is wrong with her! I don't look like a super nice guy or anything…I just…what the hell!"

"Fine. If you don't mind, you can wear my clothing…" Tomoya glanced at Kotomi's figure, "though…they might be a bit too large for you."

Kotomi smiled, "It's okay."

While Kotomi was taking a bath, Tomoya decided to clean the place up a bit. He matched all the shoes in the doorway and placed them in the shelf, stuffed the laundry into the washing machine and turned it on. He threw all the empty beer cans, orange peels, empty cup noodles, and other junk into a garbage bag. After he took out the garbage, he returned into the house to clean up the remaining mess.

"Tomoya-kun, I'm done with the bath, it's your turn now."

"Thanks Kotomi, I didn't get a chance to cook yet so…AAH!" Tomoya gasped. In front of him was Kotomi in his white t-shirt and black boxers, both obviously were too large for her; the t-shirt was slipping off from the side, revealing her left shoulder. She was holding her worn undergarments with her left hand, and her other hand was holding onto the loose boxers so that it will not slip off.

"Tomoya-kun, do…do you have any woman's underwear?

"WHY WOULD I HAVE ANY??"

"Then I guess I won't be wearing any panties tonight…"

"Wh-what…?" Blood was rushing to his head.

Kotomi approached Tomoya slowly in the most innocently seductive way, "Tomoya-kun, your face is all red, are you not feeling well?" She let go of her right hand and reached up to touch his forehead. Realizing this, Tomoya immediately grabbed onto the boxers by its sides with both of his hands to prevent it from sliding off her. "You're sweating very much, Tomoya-kun. I think you have a fever," Kotomi closed the distance between her and Tomoya's chest, thus, pressing her soft breasts against Tomoya's chest.

"What are you doing…?" Blood was now rushing towards his lower body.

"Tomoya-kun, are you cold? Usually those who have a fever would feel cold all over right? I want to keep you warm by sharing my body heat with you." She dropped her undergarments on the ground and wrapped her arms around Tomoya's waist, hoping that this would keep him warm.

Tomoya, still holding onto the boxers she was wearing, was stunned; he didn't even know what he was doing.

_"Crap, this is bad. This is really, really bad. Is she trying to turn me on? Or is she unconsciously seducing me? If this continues…I don't think I can control myself…ugh, but it's natural that I want this…I'm at my puberty and everything, and I'm a guy…"_

"K-Kotomi…"

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind…do you…" he paused.

_"Should I really ask her?"_

"Hmm?"

"Do you…" Tomoya looked down into her eyes again, this time he looked deeper, and realized that they were very deep and beautiful, "…do you want to…"

"Want to…?"

"Want to…want to let go of me!! I can cool off by taking a cold shower!" Tomoya burst out.

"But Tomoya-kun…you can't cure fevers from taking cold showers!"

"It's fine! I'll just…work it out! At least...it works for m-me!"

"Oh…okay then," Kotomi released Tomoya from her grasp and tried to back away, but with him holding onto the boxers with both of his hands, it was impossible to do so, "Tomoya-kun, why are you holding on to me like this?"

"Why…what? AAH!" Seeing where his hands were, Tomoya raised both of his arms into the air and immediately, the boxers Kotomi was wearing slipped off.

"Ah," Kotomi bent down, "they fell down," and pulled them back up, "Tomoya-kun, do you have tighter boxers?"

_"How can she simply say that?? She just revealed…e-everything to a guy and she's still acting so normal? What does she think this place is, a female change room?!"  
_

"Uh…t-there's…you…you can tie it tighter! On the inside!" and he ran away.

Tomoya entered the steaming bath, which was prepared for him by Kotomi right after she finished hers.

_"Man, that girl sure is something. It'd be nice if she can accompany me anytime and anywhere I want…I mean, having her as a girlfriend wouldn't be bad, she's all open about…everything anyway,"_

He pictured Kotomi and her in his white, loose t-shirt and black boxers she was in, and remembered that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

_"Crap! Then when she was pressing her chest against mine…"_ he tried to recall the sensation he felt against his chest,_ "damn it, Tomoya! Why didn't you let that moment last longer! You had to push her away, you idiot! She was practically offering herself to you!"_

"OKAZAKI TOMOYA YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Tomoya bellowed and sunk his head into the water.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun, dinner is ready," Tomoya heard Kotomi say that as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Dinner?" Tomoya questioned. He walked into the dining room and was surprised to see that the kotatsu had at least five different dishes waiting to be eaten, "I had this much food in the fridge?"

"No, Tomoya-kun, all you had in the fridge was eggs, beef, mushroom, tomatoes, and other spices. It took me a long time to think of the dishes with a limited amount of food…I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Tomoya was already munching away, "It's delicious! Kotomi, you really can cook! No wonder the bento box was so good this morning!"

Kotomi smiled, "Thank you, Tomoya-kun," she was still standing in front of Tomoya, watching him eat. He looked up and saw her wearing his apron. Kotomi tied it really tightly around her waist because it was also obviously too large for her which then revealed her slim waist.

"Oh my god. Look at that body…" Tomoya blushed as he thought to himself. The uniform she wore in the school did reveal her slim figure, but he didn't really notice it before because he never actually had a chance to; he met her this morning, and was too busy staring at her eyes, and when he met her again on the cherry blossom hill, it was already evening. "Kotomi, I'm fine, sit down and eat…you made this stuff after all," he picked up his bowl and chopsticks, stuffed rice into his mouth, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Okay then…" Kotomi took off the apron and put it aside, "but let me feel your forehead once more, in case you're lying," she leaned forward, placed one hand on the kotatsu to maintain balance, and placed one hand on Tomoya's forehead. The loose t-shirt she was wearing was hanging by her neck, which gave Tomoya a perfect view of everything inside of it in the angle he was in.

"Ko…Koto…Kotom-mi…" he couldn't look away from the sight in front of him. It felt as if he had a shock and dropped his bowl and chopsticks. His jaw was left hanging there, open.

"Tomoya-kun, are you okay? You really are sick! You need to lie down immediately."

_"No, Kotomi, I don't need to lie down. I don't have a fever, you're the one making me feel all hot,"_

"I'll take you to your room right away!"

"W-what?" Kotomi pulled Tomoya up, and dragged him out of the dining room and into the hallway.

_"Shit, I didn't get a chance to clean up my room! It's filled with magazines that…"_

They entered his room and Tomoya widened his eyes; it was spotless.

"I cleaned it up for you, Tomoya-kun. A sick person can't live in a dirty environment, otherwise he will never get well!"

"Kotomi…" Tomoya smiled at her. She was just way too innocent. Then he stared at her, "Then where did you put all my…"

"Your books? I placed them in your bookshelf. I was hoping you could lend me some of them, since I've never read them before. They look very new to me."

"Lend you them…?"

"Yes. I thought reading every book in the library would give me enough knowledge, but when I flipped through the pages of your books, I realized that there are many things in it that relate to the human reproductive system that were not even mentioned in the biology textbooks i have read!"

"Uh…Kotomi, I don't really think I should…"

"Oh no, why are you still talking!" Kotomi interrupted, "You need to be resting! Or else your fever will never go away!" she pushed Tomoya down onto his bed. He landed with a loud _thud_. "You need to sleep now, Tomoya-kun."

Tomoya stared at Kotomi, "What about you? Where will you sleep tonight?"

She smiled, "There's a kotatsu outside, right? I can sleep there."

"But sleeping under a kotatsu would easily make you catch a cold…_Besides, if **he **comes home to see such a hot chick sleeping in his territory, he would…"_

"It's okay! My immune system is very strong!" Kotomi gave Tomoya a bright smile, a smile that would cure even the deadliest disease, and she walked out of the room.

"Wait…wait, Kotomi!"

She didn't answer. He looked at the door in disappointment and lied back down, and tried to go to sleep as Kotomi instructed, though it was only eight o'clock.

For the next five hours, Tomoya tried as hard as he could to listen to what Kotomi was doing outside. He heard the water running, so he assumed that Kotomi was washing the dishes. He heard her turn on the TV, lowering the volume right after it was on. He tried to listen harder, because he was worried that the old man would come home and do something to Kotomi. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was already one in the morning. Still worried about her, he got out of his bed and quietly entered the hallway. The light from the TV led him into the living room, where Kotomi lied fast asleep.

"Why aren't you under the kotatsu where it's nice and warm?" Tomoya quietly asked the sleeping girl. He observed her slim figure once again; she was sleeping on her side, with no blanket keeping her warm. Tomoya looked at her white, creamy legs. The boxers he lent her reached to her lower thigh._ "Damn it, should have lent her my brown pair…they were much shorter…"_ he cursed in his mind. His gaze shifted to her upper body, then to her arms, which were blocking his view of her breasts because they were crossed.

_"If only I can move it…oh what am I thinking??"_

"Kotomi!" Tomoya shook her shoulder, "Kotomi, wake up!"

"Mmm," Kotomi mumbled.

"Wake up, Kotomi! You shouldn't be sleeping here, you are a guest, sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the ground!"

"Stop it…" Kotomi shoved Tomoya's hand away and shifted her position; her body was now facing up.

Tomoya gasped. Her position was quite ugly, but Tomoya could see everything like this. Her legs were spread apart widely, and her arms were stretched above her head…that means they stopped covering her breasts. Tomoya blinked and tried his hardest to take his eyes off her rising and dropping chest, but they did not move. He looked closely and saw her nipples pointing out.

_"So…they're hardened?"_

The light coming from the TV showed the highlights of her curves, turning Tomoya on even more.

"Ugh, stop it Okazaki Tomoya! You sick bastard! Kotomi, Kotomi! Wake up!" he continued to shake her shoulder, but she wouldn't wake up.

_"I can't just leave her here…it's freezing in the living room at night since the heat doesn't reach here…"_

He stared at her sleeping figure once again.

_"This is fucking crazy, but I'm going to carry her to my bed…yes, moving her in the kotatsu would only give her a cold…yes, Tomoya, that's it…you're just being a nice guy and offering your guest a nice comfy bed…"_

Tomoya carried her up, bridal style, and headed to his room. He couldn't believe that she was such a hard sleeper. When he reached his room, he gently put her on his bed.

"Great, now where do I sleep?" Tomoya scratched his head, "Oh, I'll just take out a futon in the closet…" right when he was turning away something grabbed his hand. "Wha-"

It was Kotomi. He landed on top of her, with both his hands supporting his weight at the side of Kotomi's head.

"Tomoya-kun…"

"…"

"Stay with me…"

He looked down into her eyes. The moonlight shining through the curtain was making them sparkle beautifully, but these eyes were actually showing her concerns.

_"It's like…she has lost something very important. She is hiding this sadness deep in her heart, not willing to tell anybody…"_

"Alright," Tomoya lied down beside her, held her close and covered them both with his blanket.

* * *

I originally intended to split this chapter in half because I think it's too long, but I didn't know where to split. My first fanfic, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun…"_

"Mmmmughhhh…." Grumbled Tomoya, feeling the cold air, he wanted to continue his sweet slumber, "Stop it…"

"Tomoya-kun, it's time for school. Wake up!"

"Huh…what?" Tomoya tiredly opened his eyes and saw Kotomi's face in front of him, no more than two centimetres away. He was sleeping on his chest with his left arm over Kotomi's breasts. They felt incredibly soft and warm; how badly did Tomoya want to touch them! "K-K-Kotomi!" His hormones told him to lean forward and kiss her and…continue from there, but his conscience told him to back away as quickly as possible. He tried; however, he could not take his eyes off Kotomi's. Her eyes looked even more beautiful in the morning sunlight that was shining through the curtains than yesterday's moonlight. It gave the eyes _life_, unlike yesterday, in the afternoon sun they looked liked typical girl-eyes (yet still beautiful), while in the moonlight, they looked melancholic.

"It's like the you're hiding all of the world's sadness…" murmured Tomoya.

"What was that, Tomoya-kun?"

"Oh…uh…nothing!" Tomoya blushed and finally got the will to get up. He sat on the side of the bed with his back facing Kotomi. "I-it's time for school, isn't it? It's best you get ready…" he looked back at her. She was looking at him blankly with half-lidded eyes and they looked fairly seductive. Not wanting to get sick thoughts crowded up in his mind, he took his eyes off hers, and for some reason, his gaze shifted to her breasts.

"_H-holy shit!"_

Since she obviously wasn't wearing a bra and the air was cold, the thin fabric revealed her nipples, which were…erect.

"Tomoya-kun…I want to sleep a bit longer…" Kotomi moaned sleepily.

"_Ugh, god! What's with the damn sweet voice?!" _

"Uh…sleep longer?" he glanced at the time, and it was six o'clock. "Oh, we…you've got time. You can sleep for another hour or so. As long as you can get ready in an hour…" Tomoya paused. He found himself looking into Kotomi's half-opened eyes again. He couldn't help it…her eyes were like a drug to him, and he's already addicted.

Kotomi smiled, "That's good," and she closed her eyes.

For the next few minutes, Tomoya looked at the sleeping beauty, watching her chest rise and her mouth opening and closing when she breathes. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he quickly restrained the thought. "Ugh, this is bad. If I look at her any longer I might just rape her…" Tomoya whispered. He turned around and was about to get up.

"Mmm…oh…." Kotomi moaned as she shifted her sleeping position.

The sounds she just made completely stunned Tomoya. He couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted her _now_. Tomoya turned around and got on top of Kotomi's sleeping figure, with his hands and knees supporting him. He leaned down slowly, looking at her half parted lips, and kissed her gently. Kotomi, still asleep, gave a small moan under his lips, and parted her lips a bit more so that she could breathe. Tomoya, reacting almost immediately, took the advantage and inserted his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring as much of the insides of her as he could. Unfortunately to him, Tomoya did not get much response but soft moans from Kotomi due to the fact that she was a heavy sleeper. Feeling disappointed from her response yet relieved because she did not wake up into seeing him do this to her, Tomoya pulled away. He was still on top of her and was looking at her sleeping face. Once again, his gaze naturally shifted to her breasts. Tomoya's hand glided over them slowly, and hovered over her nipples, which were still erect. His hand turned into a pointing gesture, and Tomoya gently poked Kotomi's nipple. Again, Kotomi didn't give much reaction but moaned a bit. Getting even more turned on, Tomoya reached underneath her shirt and placed his icy-cold palm on her flat stomach.

"Unngh!" Kotomi squealed, but was still asleep. Tomoya smirked and slowly moved his hand upward. He rested his palm on her right breast and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mmm…" Tomoya, knowing that Kotomi would just continue to sleep, placed his other hand on her left breast, squeezing her simultaneously.

"Oh…oh…" Kotomi moaned. Feeling the pleasant yet unfamiliar sensation, she finally woke up. In front of her eyes was Okazaki Tomoya, kneeling down on top of her, with her in between his legs. Kotomi looked up at Tomoya, whose face was filled with pleasure and all the happiness in the world. Before she could observe him any longer, Tomoya squeezed even harder, and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"Mmmm…aah! Tomoya-kun!"

Tomoya gasped, he stopped at what he was doing and looked up at Kotomi's face. Her eyes were half-opened and were still as seductive as ever. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was also half-opened. "Ko-Kotomi…"

They looked at each other for the longest time. Tomoya was looking at her because he did not know what he could do to explain the situation, and Kotomi was looking at Tomoya because she didn't know what he was doing.

"Tomoya-kun, don't stop…"

"Huh?" That was not what he was expecting from a girl who is getting caressed sexually by a guy whom she had just met the day before.

"Don't stop…" Kotomi looked at Tomoya passionately with her half-opened eyes, "Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya released one of her breasts and moved downwards. He slipped his hand under the boxers she was wearing, and reached the area in between her legs. He gently pulled on her clitoris with his thumb and index finger.

"Unngh…aah!"

Delighted from her reaction, Tomoya decided to go further. He inserted two fingers into her. She was surprisingly wet.

"Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun…!"

Loving the fact that she was moaning his name loudly with her sweet voice, Tomoya pushed his fingers deeper. The muscles inside her tightened and grasped onto his fingers. He pulled them out slowly, earning him another loud moan from Kotomi. He repeated the action while looking at her pleasure-filled face.

"Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi screamed. She reached and caressed Tomoya's sweaty face, trying to keep eye contact with him as hard as she could, "more…" she managed to say.

"You'd have to beg for it," Tomoya smirked.

"Tomoya-kun you bully…aah!"

He interrupted her by increasing his fingers' pace, "I said beg for it, not complain about it,"

Kotomi used all her strength to sit up; she pushed Tomoya down, so now she is on top of him. From doing so, Tomoya's fingers lost their target and were out of the boxers she was wearing. Kotomi stared curiously at his wet fingers. She reached for his hand and brought them close to her. Still staring at his wet fingers, she put them in her mouth and sucked on it. Immediately, she felt something hard against her legs. She didn't pay much attention to that feeling; rather, she was savouring the taste Tomoya had on his fingers. Releasing his fingers from his mouth, Tomoya took the chance to kiss her opened mouth. He inserted his tongue into her, tasting the sweet juice that came from her womanhood. Kotomi moaned in his mouth, but Tomoya suppressed the sound by kissing her deeper. Feeling uncomfortable, Kotomi tried to pull back, but Tomoya stopped her by pressing the back of her head towards him with his hand. His other hand reached Kotomi's back and they slipped under the boxers, down to her soft bottom. He gave her a tight squeeze, and Kotomi squirmed on top of him, making her rub her soft chest on his hard one at the same time. Tomoya released her mouth to breathe. They both panted heavily, and Kotomi rested her head on Tomoya's shoulder. Tomoya released her ass and embraced her.

"Kotomi…do you want to continue…?" Tomoya asked, panting heavily.

"…Continue?" Kotomi asked.

"Like, you know, go more extreme?" It was a really awkward question, but Tomoya had to ask; he did not want to harm this innocent girl.

"Will it hurt? Tomoya-kun, I dislike pain…"

Tomoya turned his head to look at her.

_"Those eyes again…they are the same as last night," _

"Tomoya-kun? What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Tomoya smiled, "should we get ready for school now, Kotomi? We're going to be late,"

"Oh my!" Kotomi's head popped up to look at the clock, "We're going to be late Tomoya-kun! We should get ready now!" and she ran out of the room.

Tomoya watched her shadow disappear from his sight.

_"You'll get a chance, Tomoya."_

He got up and changed.

* * *

Walking up the cherry blossom hill that leads to their school side by side, Tomoya had the urge to hold onto Kotomi's hand. They are lovers now aren't they? So what's wrong with that?

"Tomoya-kun! Let's walk faster, we're going to be late!" Kotomi clung her arm around Tomoya's, trying to drag him up the hill.

"_Well, that was easy…"_ Tomoya thought, "Hey Kotomi! Slow down, we didn't even have time to eat, I don't have the energy to run…"

"If Tomoya-kun did not fiddle with me this morning…" Kotomi said aloud.

"H-hey!" Tomoya blushed, looking around the students who were also walking to school; they were minding their own business, "Kotomi! Don't say that out so loudly!" he whispered.

"But Tomoya-kun, if you weren't so into my body when we woke up today, I could have had time to make breakfast…and even a bento for your lunch," Tomoya stopped where he was. Kotomi also stopped, wondering why he did, "Tomoya-kun?"

"Hey Kotomi," he said quietly, "let's eat at the cafeteria today. I'll treat you," he was hoping for an in-school date since he really doesn't know her well.

"The cafeteria…?" Kotomi's eyes were full of concern again, "Are there bullies there…?"

"Bullies?" Tomoya blinked, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BULLIES?"

Kotomi released Tomoya's arm, "you are a bully too, Tomoya-kun…" and she walked away.

"Hahahaha…wait, what? Kotomi!" Tomoya ran after her, "Kotomi, hey, Kotomi! Answer me!" he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him, "What's wrong?"

She was crying. Her tears were streaming down her red cheeks, "Tomoya-kun is a bully…" Kotomi choked. She pulled the arm he was grabbing onto away angrily, and paced uphill.

Realizing that the word 'bully' can startle Kotomi very much, Tomoya regretted what he said, _"Damn it, Tomoya! So much for getting close to her!" _He caught up, grabbed her arm, turned her around and embraced her.

"I'm sorry," Tomoya said under his breath, "I'm sorry…" he gently stroke her head.

Kotomi closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out, and hugged him back. "Don't leave me…don't leave me…"

They stood there for a long time. Perhaps the homeroom's bell rang already, but Tomoya didn't care. He never cared for a fact; he was planning to skip homeroom and sleep in anyway if it wasn't because of the girl he was embracing who woke him. Students who were running late to class would slow down to glance at them for a bit, and continued to run uphill.

"Tomoya-kun, we should go…"

Tomoya inhaled her scent deeply, and nodded, "Yeah," Tomoya held her hand tightly with his, and they walked up together.

* * *

"You're a real bastard, you know that? Okazaki?!" Sunohara complained, "You ditched me yesterday, homeroom, and first period today! Could've given me a call if you were skipping class!"

"I…sort of slept in…" Tomoya started, scratching his head, "how can I possible call you when I'm asleep?"

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense. Oh well, I'll forgive you this time, Okazaki. So, want to sneak behind the cafeteria's kitchen and steal some lunch later?" Sunohara asked excitedly.

"Not really," Tomoya replied bluntly, turning his head towards the window.

"Cheh…boring. I'll do it myself then," and he walked away.

"Yeah, you go do that…" Tomoya said to himself while looking up at the azure sky. He was wondering what Kotomi was doing.

_"Sneaking behind the cafeteria's kitchen to get lunch…yeah…kitchen…cafeteria, cafeteria! Kotomi doesn't have a lunch today! And she didn't eat breakfast either."_

Tomoya hardly paid attention to the next period; it was world history and was boring anyway. He was more concerned about Kotomi's hunger.

_"Better run straight to the cafeteria if I don't want to line up…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Right when the bell rang, Tomoya ran to the line up as if there were a 50% off sale at a shopping mall. Thanks to his athletic traits, Tomoya was the first in line, despite the fact that his classroom was at the farthest wing from the cafeteria.

"Wow boy, go join a marathon!" laughed the cafeteria lady, "what would you like?"

"I would…I would like a plate of yakisoba p-please…" Tomoya managed to say in between his breaths.

"One yakisoba coming right up! That would be 350 yen please." Tomoya handed her the money. In return, the lady handed him a ticket marked '#0001'.

"Please head to the counter from the left of here," said the lady, smiling, "next please!"

Tomoya got out of the line up and went to the food counter. He gave the man at the counter his ticket and picked up his yakisoba packed in a squared bowl. He then went to the utensil stall and got a pair of chopsticks and some napkins. Satisfied with how less time it took him to do so much, he smiled and proceeded to the library, where he knew where Kotomi would be.

Finally reaching the library, Tomoya slid the door open and entered.

"Kotomi, Kotomi! Where are you? I bought you food," Tomoya said loudly, he didn't get any response. "Kotomi…?" Tomoya walked deeper into the library, and saw Kotomi, once again, kneeling on a pink pillow and reading some sort of novel. Tomoya walked closer to her, "Hey Kotomi, are you hungry?"

No response.

"Oii…Kotomi…" Tomoya said loudly. Getting annoyed, Tomoya covered the book Kotomi was reading with his hand. She did not react either. "Damn it…" he was on the verge of yanking the book away from Kotomi's hand, but that would be a trait of a bully. Looking at Kotomi's indigo eyes, Tomoya's eyes widened. "What an amazing pace you're reading at…"

Tomoya sat himself down, right beside Kotomi. Reminiscing how they met, Tomoya smiled while looking at her.

_"When you call me, call me Kotomi-chan,"_

"That's it!" Tomoya blurted out. "Kotomi-" he paused, something came into his mind and he smirked, "Hm, this is punishment for ignoring me," he placed the bowl of yakisoba beside him, and then leaned forward, closer to Kotomi's face. "Kotomi-chan,"

Kotomi's head spun around, facing Tomoya, "Tomoya-ku-" and she was interrupted by Tomoya's kiss.

Tomoya, just like this morning, pushed further and inserted his tongue into her mouth once again. Kotomi lost balance even though she was kneeling and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud noise.

"Ummphh," Kotomi mumbled in Tomoya's mouth.

He placed his right hand on her left breast, and used his left hand to keep himself up, so that he would not collapse on her. He started to massage her roughly. Kotomi, unable to stand the sensation and in desperate need of breath, jerked her head away from Tomoya's mouth, and moaned loudly. Tomoya, getting all horny and such, violently unbuttoned Kotomi's jacket and took it off for her, throwing it aside to the corner of the library. However, underneath the jacket was a tight deep navy blue turtleneck. Although it was thick, it was tight enough to help show the beautiful curves of her body. It also revealed the outlines of Kotomi's bra and bra strap. It was helpful in the sense of sight and everything, but it was in Tomoya's god damn way.

Kotomi, lying on her back looked up at Tomoya in confusion. Tomoya saw the cute look on her face and couldn't resist but to peck her nose gently. He remained in that position, with his nose and forehead touching hers'. Kotomi did not understand what he was doing, but she blushed at the closeness he gave her. Sure, she liked hugs and all, but this…this isn't a hug. She did not understand what this was. She only remembered that somebody in her family once did this to her when she was still a child, although in a totally different sense. Suddenly, Tomoya grabbed both of her breasts with both his hands, earning him a gasp from Kotomi.

"Hyaa! Nnn…mmm…oh…" she moaned as Tomoya continued to squeeze them. Getting annoyed by the thick fabric of the turtleneck, he forcefully pulled her shirt upwards, removing her from the navy blue uniform. Right now, Kotomi's outfit was cute, beautiful, seductive, and sexy all combined. The bra and the skirt combination plus her perfect body were clearly fanservice to all men. Feeling exposed, Kotomi blushed and crossed her arms to cover as much as possible. Tomoya chuckled and pulled her arms away, pinning them each beside her head. She was wearing a light blue bra with lacy straps. He never actually got a chance to look at her breast fully; this morning, he was only caressing her underneath the thin fabric of his white t-shirt. Now that he has the chance, he did not wanted to miss it.

"_I dislike pain…"_ Tomoya remember Kotomi mention. "I'll take you slowly," he whispered.

Tomoya sat up and pulled Kotomi up with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Tomoya slipped his knee in between her legs to help keep her up. He moved his hands to her back to stroke her gently, and got to the clips of the bra. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and tried to remove it, but Kotomi squeals stopped him.

"Shh…Kotomi…don't worry," Tomoya convinced her, "It's alright…"

Kotomi relaxed and Tomoya unclipped her bra. One of the straps on her shoulders slipped off, showing her smooth shoulder. Tomoya stopped hugging Kotomi and pushed her back a little to look at the skin hiding beneath the bra. Kotomi turned to the side; she was blushing heavily and did not wanted to have eye contact with him. Tomoya pulled the bra down and revealed her large, round breasts; he was completely satisfied with the visuals. He took a quick glance at the size of the bra, it was a cup D.

"You're pretty big for your size, Kotomi. Making you kind of uneven," Tomoya laughed, throwing the bra the same way he threw her jacket. Kotomi didn't respond, she just continued to look the other way and hid her blush. Still sitting up, Tomoya leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples. Kotomi gave a sharp gasp and rubbed against Tomoya's knee, which then made her moan loudly. He sucked harder, and Kotomi gave a sharper gasp; she also started to rub harder against his knee. He repeated the process until he felt his knee soaking wet. Curious, he laid Kotomi on the ground and looked under her dress.

"K-K-K-K-Kotomi!!" Tomoya immediately looked away, also trying to hide his blush.

"Mmm?"

"W-w-w-why aren't y-you wearing your p-p-pan…panties??"

"You told me you didn't have woman's underwear last night Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi replied straightforwardly, "I can't wear the same pair as yesterday's, it's not clean if I do that!"

Tomoya could not believe what he was hearing, "So you decided to not wear one all together…?"

"Better than wearing something dirty…" Kotomi answered shyly, "more importantly, Tomoya-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it that you can strip me yet you're still completely dressed up?"

Tomoya blinked. She was right, no wonder he was sweaty all over; he was so into playing with her body that he forgot to cool off. "Oh, haha, well then…I'll take my clothes off for you then…" He unbuttoned his jacket and then took it off. Kotomi sat up, grabbed his red tie and pulled him towards her. Their faces were only a centimetre away.

"No, Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi said seductively, "you got to strip me, so I get to strip you…"

Tomoya gulped. "N-no problem…"

Kotomi first removed his tie, while keeping eye contact with him. She wasn't blushing anymore, it seems as if she has passed it on to Tomoya because his face was flaming red. She then slowly unbuttoned his striped dress shirt. It was _killing_ Tomoya; she was doing everything so slowly that he wanted to push her down and do everything himself. Kotomi reached the centric button of the shirt. She stopped unbuttoning and took the time to observe his hard chest. She slipped her hand lower to his abdomen, and Tomoya could not stand it any longer. He impatiently pulled his shirt apart, making all the buttons on the lower-half fall off.

"Tomoya-kun, that's unfair!"

"Well, I just fast-forwarded whatever you were doing for you," Tomoya said cockily.

His deep mellow voice turned her on, and Kotomi pushed Tomoya on the floor harshly. They were in the same position this morning now, with Kotomi on top of Tomoya again. Except this time, both their upper body part was naked.

"So what are you going to do now, with me naked and all?" he asked.

"I don't know, Tomoya-kun. I'm not very experienced with this…but I do want to try something…" she answered hesitantly.

"Okay then, go ahead?"

Kotomi looked up at Tomoya's eyes with her half-closed ones. Her hands that were resting on his hard chest glided smoothly downward to his abs. Kotomi's hands lingered there for a moment to feel the hardness of a well-built teenager. She heard Tomoya growl softly, and she smiled at him. Her hands then went a bit lower; she removed his black belt slowly and then unzipped his pants. Tomoya was obviously hard underneath the black boxers. Kotomi slipped her hands into his crotch, and reached his member. She grabbed onto it with her gentle hands and started stroking it slowly. Tomoya could stand that feeling Kotomi was giving him, since he does it at home by himself a lot. What he could not stand was Kotomi's breasts, which were unintentionally rubbing against him. He tried hard to look at them, but the fact that she was stroking him in the gentlest way made him toss his head back frequently, making him unable to look.

Kotomi's fingers moved closer to the tip of his cock; she rubbed the tip of it with her thumb and Tomoya exploded into her hands. Kotomi removed her hands from Tomoya's member; she pulled them out of his boxers and sat up on his crotch. She stared at the white liquid in her hands in the most curious way and licked it shyly off her hands.

Half-tired from the ejaculation, Tomoya enjoyed the sight in front of him while taking the time to regain his stamina. Though he didn't want to make love to her yet because they are still at school, he wanted to repay her from making him ejaculate. While Kotomi was still caught off-guard from the musky substance she was licking, Tomoya quickly got up and pushed her down onto the floor. He once again grabbed her breasts harshly and squeezed them as hard as he could. Kotomi tried to quiet down her moan from sucking hardly on her fingers. Tomoya squeezed her breasts a bit longer and then started to substitute one of his hands with his tongue. He circled her nipple with his tongue and then licked the tip. Kotomi gave a sharp gasp. Tomoya wasted no time with her; he created a trail from the tip of the breast to her bellybutton, with his other hand still massaging the other breast. He paused at the bellybutton and released her breast. Kotomi, feeling cold all over because of the sudden lack of touch, looked down and saw Tomoya under her skirt.

"Tomoya-aaah!" Kotomi screamed.

Tomoya has inserted his tongue into her. He tasted the sweet-salty flavour of her and swallowed as much as he could as he juices poured out.

"Tomoya-kun!"

He loved the way she moaned his name, the louder the better. He extended his tongue as far as he could, and made arches with it inside her folds, earning him more erotic moans.

"Oh…oh…unnghh! Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi moaned. She grabbed onto her breasts and started massaging them. Tomoya had to pause what he was doing to look at her; it was a must-see sight. "Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun, don't stop…" she said while squeezing herself. Tomoya continued from where he left off. He spread her legs wider so that her hole would become bigger. Tomoya dug his whole face in between her legs, and once again inserted his tongue into her. He gently sucked on her clitoris and she went wild. Her juices came pouring out by surprise and Tomoya caught as much liquid as he could with his mouth. He gulped everything down his throat and then licked the remaining drops off. He moved back up to kiss Kotomi on the lips, massaging her left breast with his right hand.

"Mmm…" Kotomi moaned under Tomoya's mouth. She could taste herself. She moved her tongue deeper in him, while Tomoya's tongue stopped her from doing so by circling around hers. Their tongues danced and circled around each other. Finally, Tomoya ran out of breath and broke away from her mouth. He panted heavily and rested his head on her shoulder, with his body still on top of her.

"Kotomi…how did you get so pro…" Tomoya asked between his breaths.

"I…I read that novel…" Kotomi answered tiredly and pointed at the book she was reading when Tomoya got in the library. "It's called…the _Ecstasy of Love_, written by…by the same author from your magazines…Tomoya-kun…"

He couldn't help it but to laugh, "You were serious about reading my magazines?"

"Well, yes, Tomoya-kun…I want to learn everything in the world…if there are books out there that can-" Tomoya interrupted her by landing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Kotomi, if you think reading a book can help you improve on this…then you're wrong. Haven't you heard of 'practice makes perfect'? So, to get better, all you have to do is do it with me more often," Tomoya said jokingly, knowing that Kotomi wouldn't understand anyway.

"Oh…okay I get it Tomoya-kun! Then when can we next do it?"

Tomoya dropped his jaws. "Uhh…you know, Kotomi, the way you're talking is kind of making you sound like…a…you know…slut?"

"…Tomoya-kun, you're a bully…" Kotomi said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Kotomi, I really am-" Kotomi pecked Tomoya's lips gently.

"It's okay, Tomoya-kun!" she smiled cutely, "I forgive you,"

_"Damn she's too much…"_

"By the way, Tomoya-kun, why did you come up here? Weren't you going to eat in the cafeteria?"

"I asked you to come with me…and since you won't come to the cafeteria, I brought the cafeteria to you," Tomoya said, pointing to the yakisoba he bought earlier.

"Oh, Tomoya-kun! I'm so hungry!" Tomoya stood up and zipped his pants up, Kotomi quickly crawled to the yakisoba, picked up the wooden chopsticks, and started eating. "Ittadakimashou,"

Tomoya buttoned up half of his remaining buttons of his shirt and turned around upon hearing the slurping sounds of noodles. Kotomi was in nothing but her school uniform skirt right now, and was eating yakisoba.

"Tomoya-kun…this turned into cold yakisoba…"

"Well of course," Tomoya walked to the far corner of the room and picked up Kotomi's bra, "we were at it for quite a while, it got cold for sure,"

Kotomi blushed at Tomoya's comment, turned away and continued to eat. Tomoya walked back towards Kotomi and took the bowl of yakisoba away.

"Kotomi-chan, put this back on please," Tomoya handed her the undergarment and watched as she put it on shyly, "we don't want anybody walking in on you naked,"

Kotomi giggled, "Tomoya-kun, would you like to eat some?"

"Hmm, no, I'm full," Tomoya declined her offer.

"Oh, you ate already?"

"Yes," Tomoya smiled looking at her, "it was tasty and free; you can only eat it at the moment when you feel most excited in your life,"

"Eh?"

He poked her nose and said happily, "Just finish it and get dressed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guess I'm not heading to third period," Tomoya said as he buttoned up his jacket, "it's already half-over,"

"You shouldn't do that, Tomoya-kun." Kotomi said helped put on Tomoya's tie, "Skipping class is a really bad habit. Only naughty kids would do that,"

Tomoya pulled Kotomi close to him by holding her by the waist, "but I am naughty, Kotomi-chan," he said, smiling.

"Tomoya-kun…don't do that," Kotomi said as her cheeks turned red; she tried to push him away, "we just…and I'm t-tired…"

She was right. Although it was only a short one-hour and a half moment he spent with her, Tomoya felt as if he got to know her a bit better…at least, physically. "Well then, just let me spend another hour with you like this…I promise I'll go to fourth period. I don't want to walk into the class late like this, you know? It's embarrassing to get stared at by everyone. Besides, the teacher might give me detention, and I won't be able to walk home with you,"

"Okay then, Tomoya-kun, but you promised!" Kotomi looked up and warned him.

Tomoya sealed her lips with a gentle kiss, holding her tightly. "Yeah, yeah,"

For the next hour, Tomoya sat on the ground with his back against the wall and Kotomi sitting on his lap, with her back against his chest. She was reading another book now, something related to the function of waves, Tomoya guessed. He took a glance at the words in the book; holy crap, were they difficult or what. He quickly fixed his eyes at something else to avoid thinking about the fact that he's too inadequate to read something as high level as this.

"When I said walk home with you, I meant walk to _my_ house. So does that mean you are going to come over tonight again? Or are you actually going to go home this time?"

Kotomi put down the book and turned to lean the side of her head on Tomoya's shoulder, "I think I'll come over just one more night," Tomoya put his arms around her, "I still need to get my panties back. I can wash them tonight so that I can wear them for tomorrow."

Tomoya blushed, "Kotomi…don't ever _not_ wear panties again. What if you flash random perverted guys by accident? They'd go jumping on you. Only I'm-" he paused and looked down at her, she had her eyes closed.

"Only you're…?" Kotomi continued for him.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to jump on you," Tomoya said, turning away.

With those words, Kotomi giggled and opened her indigo eyes to look at Tomoya. He was blushing heavily and was trying to avoid eye contact with her; perhaps it was because he thinks that he said something cheesy. She leaned up and lightly pecked Tomoya's cheek, "So if anybody was to do something mean to me, you are going to protect me right?"

Tomoya turned back to look at her. She was asking in a somewhat serious tone, though her voice was still as sweet as ever, "Of course," he answered without a doubt. Who wouldn't anybody protect such a cute girl?

"Thank you, Tomoya-kun." With that, she rested her head on his shoulder until the end of third period's bell rang, and she shooed Tomoya out of the library to go to his class. He sighed as he returned to his classroom slowly. How badly did he wish that moment could last forever… with him inside the library with her. That girl could be the best girl he has dated in his life, since she's so open about everything. The other girls he dated were never as open; they were well-reserved and would hit him or shove him away if he tried to do something risqué. For example, Tomoya dated Fujibayashi Kyou, a third year from Class E during his first year of high school. That year was when his hormones started to get the control over him, and he got so desperate that he locked himself with the girl in the PE storage room. Kyou, being as reserved, strict, and bossy as she was, immediately grabbed a hockey stick and started hitting Tomoya once he placed his hand on her waist. _"She was manipulative anyway, but she WAS hot,_" was what Tomoya always thought to himself after they broke up.

The next girl was Sakagami Tomoyo. She was one year younger than he was, and they dated last year. She would often barge into his house in the morning to drag him to school so that he does not arrive late all the time. She would often cook for him, and Tomoya loved her cooking; it was as delicious as any high-class restaurant in the town, although there wasn't much anyway. She also had a perfect body, with big breasts, slim figure, and nice waist due to the fact that she does sports often. Seemingly, she is the perfect girl any guy can ask for, but she has one flaw. Her flaw is that she works too hard for school. Tomoya remembered that she said that she was working hard so that she can become the student council president, but she was still a first year back then. Tomoya always wondered why she would work so hard when she still has two years to go. Tomoyo would reply that it was to build reputation and status for herself. Because of their lack of communication and interaction, Tomoya decided to break up with her, since a delinquent can never be together with a perfectionist.

* * *

Thinking about how he spent his time with his ex-girlfriends in the past, Tomoya easily passed the time. Fourth period ended, Tomoya packed his bag and headed for the library to pick up Kotomi.

"Yo, Okazaki!" Sunohara said.

"What is it?"

"Way to ditch me_ again_. Where were you during third period?"

"Just went outside to find a nice place to nap…" Tomoya lied, "didn't want to waste today's sun, right?"

Sunohara narrowed his eyes and pointed outside. Tomoya followed his finger and looked outside. It was pouring. "Napping outside huh? What kind of technique did you use to stay dry?" he asked sarcastically.

"_It was raining? But wasn't it as bright as hell when I was with Kotomi? Oh wait…that was when I entered the room. I didn't notice the weather when I left…"_

"Well, Okazaki?"

"You know, it's about time you get a girlfriend, Sunohara! You don't look that bad." Tomoya said enthusiastically. His friend gets easily impressed, so he took this as an advantage and tried to change the subject.

"W-what, really? I knew that!" Sunohara said smiling, scratching his head.

"Yeah, really. You're actually pretty good-looking, if I had to admit." Tomoya praised, "Chicks nowadays like guys who are you're type; blonde and all, you know. That's why I'm going to introduce you to some girls in the first and second year. Just go to the hallway right now and yell out 'I love big tits!' and they'll come running after you."

"REALLY?! But it sounds fishy…"

"Seriously it works. Think about it, girls love it when you praise their bodies, right? So when you say that you love big tits, then that means you're praising everybody with big tits! And they will come after you because you're being a nice guy and everything!"

"SWEET!" with that, Sunohara raced out of the room.

"Well, that was easy," Tomoya said, "who knows how jealous he'd be if he found out that I had a girlfriend again? That guy's never dated in his life after all."

* * *

Tomoya quickly went up to the library to pick up Kotomi. He wasted enough time driving Sunohara away, he didn't want to waste any time he could spend with Kotomi. Finally reaching the third floor, he walked to the end of the hallway, where the library's door resides. He was about to slide open the door, when he heard voices inside. Curious to see who else was in there other than Kotomi, he quietly listened.

"Ichinose-san, this is a wonderful opportunity for you…"

_Wonderful opportunity? To do what?_

"I..."

"Please think over it, you have until the end of August to decide," that person paused for a bit, "which means you have less than four months to decide from now,"

Suddenly, the door slid open quickly with a loud _swish. _Realizing whom the person was, he immediately backed away and bowed.

"Sensei!" he was the vice-principal, though he doesn't remember what his name was.

"Ah, borrowing books are we?"

"…Yes, of course, sensei." He watched as the principal walked down the stairs, and then he rushed into the library. Kotomi was standing up, with her hands clutched together in front of her, and her head was looking down. "Kotomi, what was that about? What did he tell you to think over?"

There was a pause for at least five seconds, and then Kotomi answered, smiling, "It's nothing, Tomoya-kun. Don't worry about it, let's go home now!" She picked up her bag, clung onto Tomoya's arm, and dragged him out of the school without saying a word.

"Say, Kotomi. Do you mind telling me about that?"

"Tomoya-kun, please don't worry about it." Kotomi insisted, "It's really nothing."

"_Really nothing? That can't be possible, teachers don't randomly go to students on their own to talk to them personally."_ Looking at Kotomi, he continued to think in his mind, _"What was the vice possibly talking about? What four months?"_

"Koto-"

"Tomoya-kun," she interrupted, "what would you like to eat tonight? We need to go shopping for food because your refrigerator has nothing. Unless we eat whatever we ate again yesterday…"

"What we ate yesterday?" Tomoya recalled that he didn't really had a chance to finish his food because he was 'accused' of having a fever and was put to bed forcefully, "By the way Kotomi, what did you do to the left over food yesterday? I mean, I didn't finish my share…"

"Oh, I ate it all,"

Tomoya widened his eyes, "YOU? Kotomi, _you_ ate it all? That's incredible!"

"What do you mean, Tomoya-kun?"

"Well, just look at your body! No fat…" Tomoya's eyes wandered to her breasts, "Ah, I see. So all the food's nutrients go over _there_,"

"Tomoya-kun, you're a bully." Kotomi whined.

"More like I'm praising you," he said playfully, "Well then, let's go to the supermarket, shall we? I do like variety."

"Sukiyaki!"

"Hah?"

"Tomoya-kun, I want to eat sukiyaki!"

"No problem but…why all of a sudden?"

"I'm always alone at home...and it would be unhealthy to eat the whole pot of sukiyaki by myself, so now that I have the chance to eat with somebody else, Tomoya-kun, please!" Kotomi begged innocently.

"I already said yes, silly." Tomoya teased. _"Always by herself huh? No wonder she doesn't interact much with other people. Guess she really does have family problems. That's one thing we have in common. But why doesn't she have to attend class? She tells me to go to class all the time, but she always stays in the library." _

"Tomoya-kun? Are you okay? Why are you spacing out?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," he answered, "Kotomi, why is it that you can stay in the library all the time? Don't you have to attend classes?"

"Yes, I do attend classes. Studying in the library is my class. The teachers in the school gave me permission to use the library as my studying room, since nobody else use it anyway."

"Wow, they let you?" Tomoya said, amazed. "Then you must be pretty damn smart!"

Kotomi responded by smiling sweetly.

* * *

With Tomoya holding onto all of the groceries and Kotomi helping him carry his bag, they returned home together. Kotomi insisted that Tomoya should buy a sufficient amount of food since he doesn't go grocery shopping often, and Tomoya ended up buying two weeks' worth of food. When they entered the house, Tomoya dropped the groceries in the kitchen, and Kotomi began to cook.

"Hey, I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay, Tomoya-kun, when you come out, dinner will be ready!" Kotomi said happily. Tomoya took some time to look at her before going into the bathroom. She was trying to find the baby-blue lacy tank top she bought while shopping at the supermarket. Tomoya was the one who told her to buy something tighter so that his hormones doesn't get the control over him again; he really didn't want to see Kotomi as his sex-machine. Anymore of those loose, risqué shirts, Tomoya might just lose it and do violent things to her. Because of this, Kotomi went to the woman's undergarment section and randomly picked the tank top. Tomoya could have sworn that he almost got a boner just by looking the thin fabric.

He watched as Kotomi take off her jacket and turtleneck, leaving her in her cute, beautiful, seductive, sexy outfit again. Tomoya quickly turned away to subside his dirty thoughts. _"Damn it, Ichinose Kotomi! You really need to stop being so damn sexy…but I can't tell her because I'm enjoying it…"_ Tomoya turned back around to see her in the baby-blue tank top. She was hot as hell. The tank top was very loose, because of this, her cleavage, bra straps, and even the padded parts were revealed. Tomoya really wanted to go and make love to her now, but he told himself that he really needed self-control.

"Tomoya-kun," Kotomi said as she walked towards him, "aren't you going to take a bath? I am going to make dinner now,"

"Uhh…" he responded, "y-yeah! I'm going right now!" he ran into the bathroom and quickly slid the door shut. "Shit, she's so hot." He said to himself while taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He turned on the water in the sink and started washing his face. "Get those sick thoughts out of your mind, Okazaki Tomoya! She's not even your official girlfriend yet!"

He paused. It is true that Tomoya didn't even confess to her, nor did she. So technically, they aren't really 'together' yet. "But I almost did it with her…" he said, "Ugh, DAMN IT!" he stuck his head under the sink and turned on the cold water tab to its fullest. When his head started to hurt, he turned it off covered his wet hair with a towel. All dried up, he hung the towel and prepared his hot bath. Just when he was about to turn on the water tab, he heard something outside. He focused his hearing senses outside.

"P-please stop…unnghh!"

"Kotomi…!" Tomoya rushed outside to the kitchen, and found a man pinning her hands above her head against the wall with one hand, and grabbing her breast with his other.

"To-Tomoya-kun…help-aah!" The man was squeezing her roughly, and Kotomi was crying, helpless under his grasp.

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Tomoya ran to their direction, and threw a punch at the man. He caught the fist with the hand that was holding onto Kotomi's breast, and twisted it forcefully, causing Tomoya to cry out in pain.

"ARGH!" Tomoya pulled his left hand back and threw his other hand at the man. He was quick to react, however, and grabbed the vegetable knife sitting on the cutting board and cut Tomoya's incoming arm. Once again, Tomoya cried out in pain and held onto the wound tightly as the blood dripped out rapidly. He watched as the man slipped his hand under her skirt.

"Unnggh…aah! Please stop…!" Kotomi cried out in pleasure, much to Tomoya's dismay. The man slipped his hand higher, causing Kotomi to cry out even more.

"_Damn it…only I'M allowed to do that to her…" _he thought as he endured the pain on his arm. This was the first time Kotomi's moans pissed him off, he wanted to stop them right away, but he was too weak to do so. Looking at how much the man was enjoying himself, Tomoya knew that he has let his guard down, so he threw a surprise punch at the side of the man's face, making him let go of Kotomi and fall back. Tomoya instantly caught her and buried her face in his chest.

"Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun...!" she sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Tomoya held her tightly. He turned his attention to the man he just punched, "you fucking son of a bitch," he stared at him. He was sitting on the ground, his expression all painful; His face was bruised and blood was coming out of his mouth, Tomoya must've broken his jaw, "don't fucking touch her. You already killed one woman, you fucking player. Do you have no shame?"

The man rubbed his bruised cheek and looked up at Tomoya with an emotionless face.

Tomoya clenched his wounded arm's fist and angrily pulled Kotomi out of the room. He went into the washroom and grabbed his jacket. He picked his and Kotomi's school bags up, and grabbed Kotomi's jacket and turtleneck, which were folded nicely on the kotatsu. He took Kotomi's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Tomoya brought Kotomi to a nearby park, where they could get some peace and quiet; they both sat down on the swings.

"Ugh," Tomoya grunted under his breath, he was trying to wipe the blood off his arm with his jacket, but there was no point since the bleeding isn't stopping. "This is crap." He cursed; he was starting to get dizzy.

"Tomoya-kun," Tomoya looked up and swore that he saw two Kotomi's in front of him, "we need to get you wash you up and bandaged as soon as possible." He was amazed at how she could hide her fears so well.

"Kotomi…are you-"

"Tomoya-kun…don't…" Kotomi said sadly, "don't…"

She was really broken. Tomoya stood up and used his bloodless arm to bring her head to his shoulder, holding her close, "I'm so sorry,"

"We need to get you bandaged," she repeated.

Tomoya was somewhat glad that she was hiding her fears. At least, she's doing it at the right time, because his arm hurt like _hell_, and he felt like fainting. "Yeah…but, where can we go? Going to the hospital would be too exaggerated and it is a bit far," he shook his head to maintain consciousness while looking at Kotomi, she was still just in her tank top and skirt. He picked up her jacket, which was resting on the school bags and covered her with it. "You must be freezing cold, why didn't you say anything?" She didn't respond. Tomoya pulled her away and looked at her, "Kotomi, we need to find a place to stay for the night. We can't just sleep on the streets, it's way too cold."

"…My house is…empty…" she quietly suggested.

"Huh? But won't your parents mind?"

"T-they're not here…" she said quietly again, "Tomoya-kun," Kotomi pulled him up, grabbed their school bags and walked down the street.

"Ow, ow, Kotomi! It hurts, slow down!" Tomoya complained. It wasn't like Kotomi to be so quiet and rough…though it could be because of the fact that she almost got ravished. Knowing that Kotomi could actually be in a mental breakdown right now, he decided not to stop whatever she was doing and endured the pain on his arm.

Walking through a couple of streets, going up a few hills, Kotomi and Tomoya enter an area that seems to be inhabited by rich people. The houses were not typical apartments, nor were they typical village houses. Other than being extremely large, they have gardens that come along, making them look even more grand and elegant. Tomoya was amazed at the beautiful surroundings. He wished he were born rich like the people around here; it feels much better to live here than those crappy old houses down the hill. Tomoya continued to observe the houses, despite the fact that he felt like dying due to fatigue, or was it because he's losing too much blood? They turned at the corner of a street, took a few more steps, and reached a house that was physically the same as the other houses in the area, albeit having the different designs, but there was something wrong with it. The garden was not as attractive as the others' because it looked as if it were all torn down; the lawn was obviously not mowed regularly, since the grass was at least three-quarters of a meter tall, not a single flower was in sight, and the garden bench, table, and fence were all rusted.

Kotomi did not let go of Tomoya. She continued to drag him to the back of the garden, went through a few bushes and they were in the house's property. They walked through the tall grass, to the balcony of the house. She finally released Tomoya's arm, walked up the steps and slid the glass door open.

"What…you don't lock?" Tomoya asked in a surprised voice. "Hey wait…you could've just came in here if you didn't have the key-"

"Tomoya-kun, please sit down. I will patch you up." She pushed Tomoya down onto the sofa and ran off somewhere.

"You make it sound as I got shot…hey don't change the subject!" Tomoya shook his head harshly, trying to stay awake; he was beginning to feel really tired,

"Kotomi, what are you…" and he lost consciousness, not being able to finish his question.

Kotomi returned with a first aid kit, surprised to see the unconscious Okazaki Tomoya. "Tomoya-kun!" She ran towards him and shook his shoulder. "Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun! Wake up! Please wake up!" Kotomi quickly ran to the kitchen and got a wet towel. She came back to wash the cut on Tomoya's arm, it was still bleeding a little. Finally wiping his arm clean, Kotomi patched Tomoya up with gauze bandages. She took off his dress shirt, putting it in the laundry since it was filthy with blood, and went back to the living room to sit beside Tomoya.

She rested Tomoya's head on her lap and brushed through his soft hair with her fingers slowly. She looked at his tender sleeping face, amazed at the fact that even a talkative person like him can have a peaceful face. Her gaze shifted to his body, since his top was naked due to the fact that she took off his dress shirt. She didn't really get a clear view of his body, since he pushed her down before she could stare at him. Tomoya had a well-built body, as she knew from feeling him this afternoon; she took this opportunity and observed him. He wasn't too buff or too scrawny, since he had abs and biceps. Because of this, his body looked very well toned.

Her eyes wandered back at his sleeping face. _"Such a peaceful face."_ Kotomi leaned down and kissed his lips gently. She stayed in that position for a little while; just resting her lips on his like this was enough for her. It was the tenderest feeling she has felt in a while. Suddenly, out of nowhere, tears started forming in her eyes. The pain and fear she was hiding in from before was finally starting to show. She quickly pulled back and covered her mouth to stop the sobbing sounds from coming out, but it was no use; tears were coming out as well and were dripping onto Tomoya's face. _"Stop crying! Stop crying! Stop crying!" _She repeatedly told herself. Getting frustrated, she grabbed a cushion and buried her face into it, hoping that it can prevent the noise from waking Tomoya up, though she couldn't stop shaking her body. Tomoya, who was sleeping on her lap, awoke from the 'pillow's' movement, and opened his eyes to find a crying Kotomi on top of him.

"Kotomi…?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far. Didn't actually except to get any at all lol, since I'm noob and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kotomi…" Tomoya got up quickly and pulled Kotomi close to him, letting her cry in his shoulder. However, the sudden movement got him dizzy due to the loss of blood and because of the fact that he was still sleepy. He rested his head in her shoulder to make it more comfortable for him.

"T-To-Tomoya-k-kun…" sobbed Kotomi.

"I'm so sorry…" he held her tighter, "Cry as loudly as you want, only I can hear you, so don't worry."

Kotomi didn't respond, but she buried her face deeper into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tomoya could feel her warm hands clasp on his back. She continued to sob quietly. He had no idea what to do at situations like this; girls don't usually go crying to him anyway.

The sobbing sounds died down, and Kotomi finally spoke.

"Tomoya-kun, are you cold?" Kotomi asked, realizing that his top half was naked.

"Not really," he replied. How could he be? Her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around him gave him all the warmth he needed.

Kotomi pulled away from Tomoya and looked up at him. Her face was all red and there were still tears in her eyes, but she was smiling at him.

"You can't do that Tomoya-kun," she said quietly, "look at you, you're all pale, your immune system is weakened which means you're going to catch a cold— "

Tomoya suddenly drew her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Kotomi…"

"Tomoya-kun?"

"That man who was…harassing you…he was my…my father…"

"…"

"I'm so sorry," Tomoya said remorsefully, "I swear I will get—"

"Tomoya-kun," Kotomi stopped him, "It's okay. I'm fine now. Please don't get mad at your father,"

"Kotomi, but…"

"Promise me, Tomoya-kun. The last thing I want you to do is sever the relationship between you and your father. He is, after all, your _father_."

She was right. It was hard to accept it, but she was right. He was his father—his only remaining relative. If he loses him, then he would have no more family.

_"Who am I to talk about family…? What's the point…"_

But how can he just let it go? After all, he caused pain to the girl who never did anything wrong. Even if she was causing trouble, sexual harassment must be dealt with. His father has been continuously hurting innocent women since Tomoya's mother's death. Moreover, it was because of his flirtatious behavior that caused the woman's death. Tomoya was always aware of this, but he pretended he did not care when it actually struck him horribly. There was once when his father brought a woman home a week after his mother's death. Tomoya finally couldn't stand it and tried to tell his father to stop his absurd acts, but it ended up into a fight. His father injured Tomoya's right shoulder, and from then on, Tomoya ignored him whenever he saw him.

"Kotomi, you don't understand, you're not the only one who was his victim…there are other girls—"

"But he is your father,"

"You don't understand! It's not about me!" Tomoya blurted out. He was getting frustrated.

"Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya let go of Kotomi and stood up. "Damn it, Kotomi, how can you not be angry at a person like him! Fuck!" he yelled, "He's been doing this since forever…since I was born! It's not a once in a lifetime thing, this is…he does it all the time…do you fucking get it—"

He turned around to find Kotomi suddenly stand up and hug him.

"Kotomi…"

"Promise me, Tomoya-kun. Don't hurt your father, no matter how bad of a person he is." She tiptoed and kissed his lips. He responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. She parted her lips a bit and Tomoya took the chance to insert his tongue inside of her, earning him a moan. He slipped his hand under her tank top from the back and reached up to unclip her bra. Kotomi helped by raising her arms and Tomoya took the tank top along with the bra off, leaving Kotomi's top half naked. He pushed her down onto the sofa, with his lips still connected to hers. He finally released her and pulled back to look at her in the eyes.

"_I'm surprised that you're not so sad anymore…" _Tomoya spoke to her in his mind.

"Tomoya-kun…?" Kotomi said.

Tomoya looked down at the girl. She was getting embarrassed at her nakedness and started to move her arms slowly to cover herself. Kotomi avoided eye contact with him to hide her blushing. Tomoya chuckled and pulled her arms away from her, he pinned them above her head with one hand and leaned down to kiss her again. His other hand found its way to Kotomi's breast and he started to caress her gently. Kotomi broke away from Tomoya's mouth and moaned loudly.

"Mmm…!"

Delighted from the sounds she was making, Tomoya caressed her harder, moved his head lower and started sucking on Kotomi's neck.

"Unngh, Tomoya-kun…"

His hand released her breast and moved down to her abdomen. Tomoya suddenly thought of something fun to do; he continued to hold onto Kotomi's hands and sat himself on top of her pelvis. He made sure that his knees were supporting him so that his weight doesn't kill her. Tomoya moved his free hand to Kotomi's waist and started tickling her.

"Aah! T-Tomoya-kun! Aaah, stop! Stop!" Kotomi said as she laughed.

"Think of a way to stop me," Tomoya said proudly. He continued to tickle her waist.

"T-Tomoya-k-kun! Haha! Stop it, stop it! I'm ticklish…!" she pleaded.

Tomoya was enjoying the sight in front of him. Kotomi was struggling under his grasp, trying to free her hands from his. Her movements caused her breasts to jiggle, turning Tomoya on. He moved his hand to her armpit, tickling her there.

"Aah! Tomoya-kun…not there! Stop…aah! Hahaha…!" she was laughing to the point where tears were streaming out, but Tomoya showed no signs of mercy.

"Come on, Kotomi-chan, think of a way to stop me…" he reminded her.

"Tomoya-kun…! Stop it…haha…" Kotomi arched her back, bringing her pelvis up. Immediately, she felt something hard against her crotch. She thought fast and rubbed herself against Tomoya, making him even harder.

"Kotomi…you're so cheap…" Tomoya panted. He finally released her and quickly took off his pants and boxers. He was getting uncomfortable with all the clothing covering him. Tomoya threw the clothing behind him, not caring where they landed. He shifted his attention back at the girl beneath him, who was panting heavily and again, covering herself with her arms.

"I'm not cheap…you told me to find a way for you to release me, right? Back then, you had my arms and everything…how could I have possibly—unghh! Tomoya-kun…!"

Tomoya inserted his index and middle fingers into Kotomi to interrupt her, and started pumping into her roughly. He felt ashamed that she could easily break away from him, so he was simply repaying her.

"Tomoya…kun…Tomoya-kun…! Tomoya-kun!" she moaned his name continuously, and tried to move away from him, but from doing so, she only helped increase the pleasure he was giving her when his fingers were inside her. Kotomi used all her strength she had to sit up, making it hard for Tomoya to continue what he was doing, so he stopped. She pushed Tomoya down on his back and kissed him roughly, making him grunt her name. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and tried to explore as much as she can, while Tomoya's hands found their way to Kotomi's ass and started squeezing them. He violently ripped off her remaining clothing, which was her school uniform skirt.

"Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi backed away to say.

"It's almost time to change in to summer clothing anyway…" He mumbled as he pushed his tongue back into her mouth. Tomoya bit Kotomi's tongue gently, making her pull her tongue back and look at him curiously. He observed her beautiful face; it was flushed and sweat was dripping from the side of her head…everything about her was hot…but the most seductive thing about her was her eyes, especially when they're half-closed. Her eyelashes make her eyes look even heavier and deeper than they already are. Just by looking into them would turn Tomoya on.

"Tomoya-kun…?" Kotomi stopped Tomoya's thoughts.

He brought his head upwards and kissed the side of Kotomi's eye lightly.

"That tickled…" She instantly giggled.

"_SO FUCKING CUTE!" _Tomoya's mind screamed. He kissed everywhere on her face, from her cheeks to her forehead, to the tip of her nose, to her eyelids, to her chin.

"Hehe, stop it…!" Kotomi laughed. She stopped Tomoya by catching his lips with hers. She released him and rested her head on his shoulder, while his hands found their way to her silky purple hair. He started combing it, stroking her back along the way.

They did not talk for a while, and Tomoya decided to make a move, but he suddenly heard soft breathing sounds. He looked at Kotomi and realized that she was asleep, naked on top of him, who was also naked.

"I took off my pants for no reason…" he whispered angrily. He inhaled Kotomi's scent deeply, and smelled a fragrance of sweet blueberries; something he expected to smell from a purple-hair girl. Tomoya reached for his and Kotomi's jackets which were lying on the carpet next to the sofa they were sleeping on. He covered Kotomi's lower body with one jacket, and the top with the other. He wrapped one of his arms around Kotomi and slowly, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ugh…" Tomoya grumbled. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself sleeping on the sofa, with a thick white blanket covering him. "Oh right…last night…" he sat up and immediately felt dizzy. He supported his head with one hand and then shook his head rapidly, trying to shake the dizziness away. "Oh god, my head…feels like a hangover…" Tomoya stood up and, slowly, the blanket slid off and revealed his whole body. "Holy shit!" He quickly looked around the room for something to wear. In the corner of the room were his boxers and pants. He grabbed his black boxers quickly and finally maintained a steady breathing rate.

"_Whew. That was weird." _Tomoya looked around and realized something was missing, _"Where's Kotomi?"_

Tomoya sighed and decided to look for the girl. He entered a hallway and found two paths, which he could take at the end; he took the right path and ended up in the washroom.

"Ugh, crap. Getting lost in a house is the lamest thing ever," Tomoya grunted. He glanced at the mirror and noticed that his morning hair was quite crazy. He casually combed through his hair with his hand, went to the sink to wash his face, and exited the washroom. He went back into the hallway, and took the left path this time. He found himself in a new living room.

"This isn't the living room I was in before…just how fancy can this house get?"

Tomoya walked in and looked around. A TV was beside the entrance he just entered, which was facing a white leather sofa with kotatsu in front of it. Thick, hard-covered books were piled up on the kotatsu, and each of them had a bookmark stuck in the middle or near the end of the book. The TV was resting on a cabinet, which had many shelves. Tomoya figured that inside the shelves were more books or other fancy electronic devices such as Blu-ray players or PS3.

_"What am I thinking…how is there any way Kotomi would game?"_

Suddenly, Tomoya heard a sweet voice calling his name.

"Tomoya-kun? Tomoya-kun?" It was Kotomi, no shit.

"I'm right here, Kotomi, in this…living room." Tomoya turned his attention to the entrance, "HOLY FUCKING SH—"

"—You shouldn't swear so much, Tomoya-kun…it's very rude." Kotomi said as she put her finger against her lips. She walked towards Tomoya, "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong…? What IS wrong?! Kotomi you're wearing…_Kotomi you're…you're…" He couldn't do it. She was too much for him; she was wearing nothing but black panties and a pink apron.

"Oh, yes, I'm finally able to wear panties, Tomoya-kun!" she said happily, "and Tomoya-kun…you should wear something…" she blushed and looked away.

"Huh…? Well…I uh…you should also…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind…" that was one frustrating yet cute thing about her. She's so oblivious to the point where she doesn't notice the smallest things.

"Tomoya-kun, I made breakfast! All you ate yesterday was…you said that it was something money can't buy…? I don't know, but I know that you didn't eat much. I made a lot this morning, so you have to finish it up, okay?"

"Kotomi, you're talking like you're my mom…"

"…" Kotomi looked away, "…just eat up, okay?" She stood up and walked away. Tomoya caught a glimpse of her sexy back. It looked as smooth as silk. He quickly got up and ran towards Kotomi. He embraced her from behind, making her gasp.

"Eh? Tomoya-kun…?" Kotomi said, surprised.

"I'm not that hungry yet," he said as he turned her around. He looked down at her, who was still blushing, and was looking back at him curiously.

"How can you not be? You didn't eat almost at all yester—unngh…!" Tomoya interrupted her by sticking his index finger into her. She was not wet yet.

"…but I'm hungry for something else," Tomoya smirked as he jerked his finger out and stuck it in Kotomi's half-opened mouth. Kotomi sucked on it gently and Tomoya went hard almost instantly. "Kotomi, you…" he pulled his finger out of her mouth and replaced it with his tongue. He quickly slipped the wet finger back into her and she moaned into his mouth. Tomoya pumped in and out of her roughly, and she moved along with his rhythm, rubbing herself against his chest at the same time. Tomoya could feel her hard nipples behind her thin apron; he pushed her back a step and yanked her apron off.

"Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi gasped. She quickly covered herself with her arms, and crossed her legs.

"Why are you covering yourself?" Tomoya asked as he pulled her back to him, "I saw all of you already…" he lifted her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Kotomi tiptoed so that he could kiss her deeper. Tomoya slipped his finger back into her, pumping into her even rougher than before now.

Kotomi pulled away from Tomoya's mouth to moan loudly.

"Oh…ah…Tomoya…k-kun…"

"Music to my ears…" he said. He created slow, circular motions inside of her with his finger, earning him more moans.

"No…Tomoya-kun…"

"Come on now…let's stick to the old rules…think of a way to stop me?"

"Ah…! Tomoya-kun…"

He slipped his middle finger and thumb into her. Immediately, juices poured out onto Tomoya's palm. He stuck his fingers deeper into her, and again, created slow circular motions with them.

"Tomoya…Tomoya-kun…! Don't s-stop…please…unghh…!" Kotomi cried out with pleasure.

"I'm not going to stop…" Tomoya answered unconsciously. He jerked his fingers out of her and started rubbing her clit with his thumb roughly.

"Aah…aah! Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun! Stop…! Oh…" she panted. It was getting hard to stand up for her; she was already losing balance due to the intense pleasure she was feeling. Tomoya realized this, and pushed her against the wall. He continued to rub her with his fingers. Soon, the sensation was too much; she was losing it. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was white, blinding lights even though the hallway was dark.

"I thought you _didn't_ want me to stop?" Tomoya said sadly, faking. He gently tugged on her clit, she screamed his name, and came violently.

"Tomoya-kun! Mm…!" Not wanting to miss his opportunity, Tomoya quickly kneeled, pulled her panties down, and caught the juices with his mouth. The contact of his tongue and Kotomi's clit caused her to react wildly. She tried to close her thighs to stop the awkward feeling, but Tomoya grabbed onto her legs with his strong hands, spreading them apart so that she couldn't stop him. "You _are_ a bully…Tomoya-kun…unnngh!"

Tomoya interrupted her by sticking his tongue into her deeply. Again, he created circular motions, though this time with his tongue. Unable to withstand his skillful tongue, she grabbed onto Tomoya's hair with both of her hands, trying hard to push him away from her. However, Tomoya was too busy lapping up of her juices. He did not feel any pain at all, rather, he suddenly thought of her upper body, which did not get touched at all for the day. He released one of her legs and without looking, reached up, cupped her breast, and started squeezing it. Naturally, his other hand, which was holding onto her thigh, also started to do squeezing motions. Kotomi, unable to make up her mind whether to push Tomoya's head or hand away, could only moan in wildly in pleasure.

"Tomoya-kun! Ah! Don't…don't…s-stop…! Don't…Tomoya-kun! Mmm…!" Other than her hot body, the sounds Kotomi was making was the source of Tomoya's stamina. It was her sweet voice that carried him on; her screams "fueled" him up every time he felt like stopping. Kotomi released one of her hands from his hair, reached up and cupped her other breast. She caught onto Tomoya's rhythm and squeezed every time he did. Her other hand remained on Tomoya's head, but instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer, so that he could insert his tongue deeper into her.

Tomoya was getting extremely hard; it was nearly unbearable. He suddenly stopped everything he was doing, and stood back up.

"Tomoya…kun…?" Kotomi managed to get the words out of her mouth. Right when she felt like she was in heaven, why did he stop?

"Ichinose Kotomi…" Tomoya was staring into her seriously, "I need you…"

"…eh?"

"I need you _now._" He pushed her even closer against the wall, pinned both of her arms above her head, and took off his boxers with his other hand. His member sprang free, and he positioned it right in front of her vagina.

"Tomoya-kun…no…" Kotomi said, shaking.

"I need you now." He thrust into her violently, and she screamed painfully.

"No! Tomoya-kun…it hurts…it hurts! Oh..." She cried out as tears streamed out of her eyes.

Tomoya tried to suppress the painful noises by kissing her, but it was no use; Kotomi pulled away from his mouth and continued to cry out in pain.

"Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun…please stop…it hurts…"

He ignored the cries and thrust even deeper.

"Stop it! Stop it! Tomoya-kun…it hurts…stop…stop…please—mmm...!" tears continued to pour out of her eyes, and she started panting heavily.

"The old rules…find a way to stop me…" Tomoya grunted under his breath as he thrust in and out of her.

_"You aren't any different from your father, you know?"_ His conscience told him. Tomoya immediately stopped. He looked at the helpless girl in front of him; her face told him that she was hurting, that she was violated. He released her and backed away, and she lost balance and started falling to the ground. Tomoya caught her easily, and sat her down with her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry…I couldn't control myself…"

"_You selfish son of a bitch. You were raping her." _

"Kotomi…are you okay? Answer me…"

"_She already told you to stop, but you continued ravaging her." _

"Please, Kotomi…answer me…I'm so sorry…"

"_You are no different from that bastard."_

He was right. Why didn't he listen to his conscience? He ended up hurting the poor, innocent girl, just like what the bastard did last night. She pleaded him many times to stop, but he ignored her, so that he could fulfill his selfish, horny desires.

"Tomoya…kun…" she whimpered.

"Kotomi…?" he held her tightly.

"Please don't hurt me…"

_"Just to fulfill your selfish, horny desires_—"

He felt disgusted. He was disgusted at himself, for being such a bastard, for being like _that_ bastard.

_"_—_Just like that bastard_—_"_

"…I won't. I never ever will." Tomoya wanted to find the right word to cheer her up, but he couldn't think of anything but that. He felt like shit.

"It hurts…" she said weakly.

"…"

_"And it's your fucking fault, you selfish bastard."_

"…it hurts…!" she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tomoya repeated, "I really am…"

_"Just like him_—"

"I dislike pain," Kotomi sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Tomoya tightly.

It shock Tomoya; he remembered that she told him that the first time they got close like this. He felt like an idiot to have his hormones control the better of him.

_"You're just a horny, selfish delinquent."_

"I'm sorry..."

_"So damn useless..."_

_

* * *

  
_

It has been a few hours since that happened. Tomoya helped washed the dishes that contained his heavy breakfast Kotomi made for him. He easily gulped down everything since he did not eat for nearly two days. He asked Kotomi, who has been sitting quietly on the sofa, to join him, but she smiled weakly and declined. She said that the food was made for him, so he should eat it. After he put the dishes away in the cupboard, he walked to the _other_ living room (this one was connected to the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen) where Kotomi was, and saw her sleeping. Yes, Tomoya loved her sleeping face, but the sleeping face she had right now was full of anxiety and fear; it was not the peaceful face she had the other day.

"I'm so sorry…" Tomoya whispered as he gently caressed her cheek.

He got up and decided to explore this mansion-like house. He has pretty much familiarized himself with the lower level, so he decided to head up to the second level to check things out a bit. The stairs were located near the front door, he recalled. The hallways he walked through were always gloomy and dark. Even for a guy like Tomoya, he felt scared walking through them. He headed up the stairs and found himself surrounded by many closed doors. Tomoya decided to enter every one of them, since Kotomi and he were the only ones in the house.

Tomoya approached the door closes to the staircase, "Sorry to intrude…" he said out of a habit. He slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. Unable to get a clear view through the creak of the doorway, he opened the door to its fullest and found the room to be a typical study room…except there was an _excessive_ amount of cut up newspaper articles pinned everywhere on the walls. Scraps of newspaper articles were scattered all over the ground, and science textbooks, documentaries, books of all sorts were also piled up everywhere. Confused and surprised, Tomoya randomly picked up an article on the ground and read it.

"Deceased Ichinose's…? Ichinose…?!" Tomoya widened his eyes, he quickly skimmed over all the articles pinned on the walls; they were all articles of a case of plane malfunctioning.

"No…no way…" he continued looking through the articles scattered all over the room. "No fucking way…Kotomi…" He decided to head downstairs, to cheer her up, to comfort her…it doesn't matter; he just wanted to hold her tightly.

"Tomoya-kun…"

He turned around, and found Kotomi standing in the doorway. "Kotomi…your parents…all these years…you…"

Kotomi approached Tomoya slowly, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't…"

Immediately, Tomoya wrapped his arms around her and held her close, hoping it could help clear away her loneliness for all these years.

"I'm…I'm fine, Tomoya-kun…really I—"

"Kotomi, don't hide it. Don't hide your pain. I'm here to listen to you, so let it out." He was determined to cure Kotomi of her sadness.

They stood there for a while, neither of them made a noise. Finally, Tomoya felt Kotomi shaking and slowly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh? W-why do these tears just flow out…? What—I'm supposed to be okay…all these years, I've been fine yet, now, why?" she cried into Tomoya's shoulder.

Tomoya stayed quiet. He patted gently her back as she spoke herself out.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault, Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun…" she cried louder, Tomoya couldn't do anything but to hold her tighter.

"Kotomi, it's alright, I'm here…"

"Tomoya-kun, I hate being alone. It hurts—"

"—I won't let it hurt. I'll stay with you, for as long as you want. Until the day you come to hate me, I won't leave you."

Kotomi responded by burying her face deeper into his chest. Tomoya placed his palm on the back of her head, and wrapped his other hand around her back, giving her a sense of security.

"Thank you, Tomoya-kun."

_"Don't thank me, I'm as useless as a piece of shit."_

* * *

Well, yes, sorry for the cheese -_-, but it's necessary to the plot so...

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It was a nice, warm, sunny afternoon. The boy grabbed the butterfly net in the garden and decided to go catch some insects. He ran happily to the park, hoping he could bump into some friends from school so that they could play together. On his way, a black shadow flew passed his field of vision; it was a black butterfly._

"_Cool! It's black!" Fascinated, he followed it. "Hey, wait up, don't go!"_

_The butterfly was flying in a low altitude, allowing the boy to see where he was going, and have it in sight. He ran through people, streets, gardens, never letting the black butterfly escape. Eventually, he was in an area where he has never been before; the houses were big, the gardens were nice, and the streets were empty. _

"_Where am I…" the boy asked himself, "…even the butterfly is gone…" he started to feel scared. Tall, green bushes that were all nicely cut into shape surrounded the streets he was wandering in. He didn't have time to enjoy the nice surroundings; he wanted to get out of here, fast. Suddenly, he heard a soft, musical sound coming from a house. He curiously followed the sound, hoping it was his ticket out of here. _

_The boy heard the sound coming from the big white house in front of him, so he pushed himself through the bushes, and ended up in a huge, flowery garden. _

"_Wow…" he said, amazed by the beauty of the garden, "I wish my garden was like this…" the boy heard the sound again; he shifted his gaze to the balcony of the garden and approached it. The source of the sound was coming from the violin the girl was playing, but he wasn't paying attention to the sound anymore, he was looking at the girl who was playing it. _

"_Ah," the girl stopped playing because she felt someone looking at her. She looked out the window and saw a boy, standing stiff. She walked slowly to the balcony door and slid it open, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked shyly._

_The boy snapped out of his senses and replied, "I was trying to catch a butterfly and got lost, haha!" He scratched the back of his head, showing her that he's embarrassed. _

"_Oh?" _

"_What about you? Who are you? What are you doing?" _

"_Me? I'm Kotomi. You spell it with three hiragana letters. When you call me, call me Kotomi-chan. I am practicing the violin so that I can perform in front of everybody when I grow up!" she said happily._

"_That's really cool!" _

"_Oh, what a cute guest we have here!" a tall, motherly-figure appeared beside Kotomi, "What's your name?"_

_The boy backed away, he wasn't quite comfortable with adults, he replied, "I'm_—_"_

"_How about you stay and play around for a bit?" the woman asked kindly. "Kotomi would love it if you did!"_

_He looked at the girl in the black and gray dress, she gave him a big smile and nodded her head. _

"_Sure!" _

"_You can play in the garden, Kotomi." _

"_Yay! Let's go!" she gently put the violin down and ran out barefoot, took the boy' hand and ran around the garden. _

"_W-whoa, Kotomi-chan… don't run so fast!"_

"_Come on Tomoya-kun!" _

_Tomoya-kun_

_Tomoya-kun_

Tomoya-kun

Tomoya-kun

Tomoya-kun

"Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun!"

"H-huh…what? What?" Tomoya opened his eyes to see Kotomi's face right on top of him.

_"What the hell was that dream all about?"_

"You should wake up now…it's already eight,"

"Eight?! Kotomi…let me sleep…it's Sunday today…" Tomoya whined.

"It's not healthy to sleep so much…" she said, "you should've slept earlier last night and not watch TV until four! You woke me when you got on the bed!"

"Mmm, really? I'm sorry." He said tiredly.

"Tomoya-kun! You're not even listening! Wake up!" she shook him gently, "Tomoya-kun, Tomoya-kun!"

Tomoya opened his eyes fully and pulled Kotomi's face down, her lips crashed onto his and she gave a soft whimper.

"Tomoya…kun…" she moaned as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Tomoya suddenly pulled her head back, looked up at her, and remembered what happened yesterday. He found out that her parents have passed away, leaving her alone for all this time. He wanted to make her feel better…at least, make her realize that wasn't alone. "Hey, Kotomi?"

"Hmm?"

He pulled her back down to let her rest on his shoulder, "Let's go out today. Together."

"…?"

"You know, a date."

"Date?"

"Do you…not want to?" he asked disappointingly.

"N-no! It's not that, Tomoya-kun…it's just that…" she paused and buried her face into his neck, "I've never…went out on a date before,"

"Then am I your first?"

"…Yes."

"Then I'm one lucky guy," he said proudly. Tomoya sat up with Kotomi, and got off the bed.

"Tomoya-kun? Didn't you want to sleep longer?"

"I want my date to last longer." He replied, smiling at her.

* * *

"Oi...Kotomi…are you done yet?" Tomoya called out into the washroom. He was leaning on his back on the washroom's door. "Man, girls sure take long dressing up…" He glanced at his watch; it was already ten thirty.

"Just a bit longer, Tomoya-kun! Be more patient," Kotomi said behind the door.

"Ugh," Tomoya grunted. He has been waiting for her since he got off the bed at eight. It only took him fifteen minutes to dress up, since he didn't really have much choice of clothing. Tomoya went home yesterday at noon after comforting Kotomi to get his belongings; he did not want to live with that man anymore, he wanted to live with Kotomi, to stay by her side at all times. Being as careless as he is, all he brought from home were three pairs of pants, a handful of underwear, a few t-shirts, some socks, and two jackets. He stuffed them all into his suitcase clumsily, so he could get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Tomoya-kun, you can tell me what you're wearing since you're done dressing up…you can do that while waiting for me." Kotomi kindly suggested.

"Huh? What I'm wearing?" He looked down at himself; he wasn't wearing something particularly nice. "Well, I'm wearing a white tank top, and a black short-sleeved jacket."

"What about your bottom?"

"M-my…what! O-oh…err,"

_"Damn it, she's not asking because she wants to see your dick, you dick!"_

"I guess… they're what you call blue… skinny jeans? Yeah, that's it… Oh, Kotomi are you done yet! Why don't you just stay in there until noon? Then we can go out for lunch instead of breakfast…" he said sarcastically.

"Tomoya-kun…you're a bully…" she said quietly behind the door.

"I'm just joking, Kotomi! I promised to eat breakfast with you so—"

"I'm done!" she interrupted.

He turned around, "Finally, Kotomi, let's—" The door slowly opened, and Tomoya forgot what he was about to say, but smiled at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of him. She looked nice enough in the school uniform, but when she's dressed up casually… it just made her look ten times cuter. The white skirt reached the upper part of her knees, and the tea green sleeveless t-shirt she was wearing revealed most of her collarbone.

"Tomoya-kun…? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kotomi asked shyly. She blushed and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

Tomoya smiled, blushed, and replied, "Oh, err…well, I was just thinking…how pretty you look right now." He walked towards her and helped her tie the white ribbon on her shirt.

"Eh?" Kotomi felt blood rush to her head; never has a guy call her pretty…or at least she never paid attention to other guys' compliments. She looked away, and said softly, "T-Tomoya-kun…thank you…"

_"Crap, too cute."_

"Err, no problem," he scratched the back of his head, "l-let's go." Tomoya helped carry her bag, took Kotomi's hand and left through the garden.

* * *

"So where do you want to eat?" Tomoya asked the girl.

"It doesn't matter," Kotomi smiled, "as long as you like it then I will like it."

"Hmm, okay then, let's eat…here." Tomoya pointed at the restaurant and walked towards it. They sat down at a table for two, near the window. Tomoya asked Kotomi what she wanted to eat again, but she repeated her answer from before, so Tomoya randomly ordered some sandwiches and two cups of hot milk tea.

"Tomoya-kun, you look very cool." Kotomi suddenly told him.

"…Come again?"

"I think you look very cool today." She repeated and smiled.

Tomoya blushed. "Does she mean I'm good looking…?" he unconsciously asked aloud.

"Tomoya-kun always looks the best in my eyes," she said softly.

"H-huh…oh, haha, thanks." Tomoya was jumping happily inside his heart. He has never paid attention to his looks; he didn't really care when people called him ugly (but nobody ever did), and so he never expected somebody to tell him that he's good looking. He was even happier because a pretty person called him 'cool', and pretty people don't usually praise others unless they are pretty too.

They waited for little while, and the food finally arrived.

"Ah, it looks delicious!"

"Yep, it's pretty good, this place, so eat up!"

"Ittadakimashou," she clapped her hands together, nodded politely, and then took a sandwich from the plate.

Tomoya picked up his drink and stared tenderly at the girl in front of him; she is so cute when she's eating. He picked up a sandwich and ate it, while keeping his eyes on Kotomi. After their meal, Tomoya paid the bill and decided to take Kotomi to the movies. Kotomi insisted on paying, but Tomoya told her that guys should always treat girls when it comes to dates.

"What do you want to watch? Would a romance be okay?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter." She gave the same answer as before.

"Alright then," Tomoya paid for two tickets to watch the romance movie. The movie poster made it seem like a boring movie, but Tomoya figured that couples should always go watch romantic movies…at least, that was what Tomoyo and Kyou once told him, to build the mood. "Want popcorn or anything? I'll go buy them now,"

"Oh, no, it's okay. Popcorn's bad for your skin…"

"Haha, that's fine then." They headed into the theatre, which was nearly empty. There were only a couple sitting a few rows in front of them, a guy sitting at the far corner of the theatre, and another couple sitting a few seats next to them.

The movie was a typical love triangle drama thing. Tomoya didn't really pay attention to it; he was resting his head on Kotomi's shoulder the whole time. Kotomi seemed very into the movie, since she did not move her head at all.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard moaning sounds. Tomoya snapped open his eyes and looked at the screen; the main female and male character were making love, and it wasn't censored at all.

_"What the hell? This thing's rated!? How'd I get in here then?"_

The moaning sounds were turning him on, shivers were going down his spine, to his groin, and he felt hot all over. He tried not to look at the screen by shutting his eyes tightly, but he couldn't shut his ears. He thought that the sounds would stop soon, but for some reason, the sex scene was still rolling, and it felt like hell trying to restrain himself from touching Kotomi right now and then.

"_Oh…oh…unnghh…!" _The woman moaned.

"Damn it…" Tomoya cursed.

_"Harder…harder!"_

"Fuck…"

_"Don't…. stop—"_

Finally, unable to control himself any longer, he lifted his head from Kotomi's shoulder, gently turned her head towards him, only to find her face already flushed.

"So you're all turned on too, huh?" Tomoya whispered.

"Tomoya-kun…" Tomoya locked her lips with his, kissing her feverishly. He pushed the armrest up, it was in his god damn way. He pulled her closer to him by cupping the back of her head with his hand. His other hand found its way to her breast, and he started kneading it roughly. Kotomi moaned into his mouth, but Tomoya suppressed the sound by kissing her even deeper. He lifted up her tea green shirt, pulled down the strapless bra and squeezed her breast hard.

"Mmm…ahh!" she gasped.

Tomoya slowly went to the tip of her breast, and twisted her nipple with his index finger and thumb, earning him a louder moan from her.

He didn't worry about getting stared at by the others, because it was dark, and he knew that they wouldn't look. Everybody should be paying close attention to the sex scene, because those who came in should be waiting for that. Even the couple sitting closest to them shouldn't be worried about, since they should be doing the same thing right now. Tomoya released her breast and reached downwards to her dress, slipping up her milky thighs and through her panties to her hot womanhood. It was hard to touch her in the position they were in, since they were sitting down. Tomoya tugged on Kotomi's clit gently and she moaned in unison with the woman up on the screen.

Getting horny, Tomoya inserted a finger into her. "Shit, you're so wet…" he felt her walls grabbing onto his finger, "…and tight…"

"Tomoya-kun…! Oh…!" he was slowly going deeper into her, it was a miracle that he was born with long fingers. Kotomi widened her legs, giving Tomoya even more access than before. "There…there…!" she cried as he started pumping into her.

He was getting hard, but he couldn't do it here even if he could; he promised to never hurt Kotomi. Tomoya unzipped his jeans and cursed himself for wearing tight-wear. His member sprang free and he pulled his finger out of Kotomi to rub himself with his hand. "Ugh… god…" he moaned. Suddenly, Kotomi got off her seat, and kneeled in front of Tomoya. She smiled at him sweetly, pulled her hair back, and started sucking on him gently. "Ahh…Koto…mi…" Right when he was going to ejaculate, Kotomi released his cock from her mouth, and he exploded in her face. "Ugh! Kotomi…"

Kotomi started to wipe her face with the back of her hands, and licked the musky liquid off. Tomoya looked down at her, she was lapping her hands like a cat. Oh, how badly did he want to do her now? After she cleaned herself up, she cleaned his cock up by licking it from the bottom up. Tomoya couldn't stop moaning her name; she was too pro at this, and he was really glad that she read those adult novels because he felt like he was in heaven. Kotomi inserted nearly half of his penis into her mouth, making Tomoya crazy. He grabbed her head and started moving it down and up on his cock, hoping he could release again. The moaning coming from the screen has stopped; there was now some kind of conversation going on, but neither of them cared, they just continued what they were doing. Finally, Tomoya ejaculated once more, this time into her mouth. Kotomi could not keep all of it in her mouth, the liquid squeezed out of her lips, trailing down her chin. She swallowed as much as she could, since she did enjoy the taste. Kotomi looked up to smile at him. She stood and then sat on Tomoya, trapping him with her legs, kissing him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

Tomoya pulled her head away, panting heavily, and said, "You…you're getting damn good at this…"

Kotomi responded by rocking on him, and rubbing her chest against his. Tomoya helped her by supporting her from holding her back.

"You b-bitch…" Tomoya cursed. "Just because I'm all tired from…from that…doesn't mean I'm going to stop… touching you…" his hand slipped down, up her dress, grabbed her soft ass, making her cry out his name, and then reached deeper to insert two fingers into her.

"Hya—! Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" she screamed with pleasure. Remembering that they were in a public place, Tomoya pulled her head towards him, and kissed her to silence her sounds. He created slow, circular motions inside her with his fingers, making juices pour out onto his palms. Tomoya jerked his fingers out of her, and brought it up to her mouth. Kotomi sucked on them hungrily, and licked off his palm when there was no more on his fingers. Tomoya leaned down and sucked on her exposed neck gently, causing Kotomi to moan out in pleasure again. Unable to stand the feeling, she moved up, burying her breasts into Tomoya's face.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" he asked jokingly as he pulled back to catch his breath. He pulled her shirt up, revealing her breasts and the bra that is out of place. Tomoya sucked on her nipple hungrily, and then gently bit it with his teeth.

"Ungh! T-Tomoya-kun!" The sounds just made Tomoya want her more; he opened his mouth as wide as he could, and started sucking on her breast harder than before.

Finally getting too tired from kneeling on Tomoya, Kotomi collapsed on him. Tomoya was disappointed that he couldn't continue playing with her, but he couldn't do anything about it since they were in a public place, so he held her tightly, with her whole body resting on his. The movie was about to end; the male character confessed his feelings to the girl and they made out. Kotomi turned around to look at them kiss.

"Can't beat us, huh?" Tomoya joked.

"No…no way they can beat us, Tomoya-kun…" she exhaustingly replied.

Tomoya laughed. The credits rolled, and the dim theatre lights came on. The man sitting at the corner was the first to leave; he walked passed the row Tomoya and Kotomi were on and gave them an awkward look, since their position was awkward. Then, the couple sitting closest to them left, with their hands clasped together. The couple in front of them weren't leaving yet; Tomoya wondered what they were doing. Kotomi was blocking his vision, so he couldn't see.

"Tomoya-kun…let's go…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Mmm…yeah." Kotomi got off Tomoya, pulled her bra back up, fixed her shirt, and brushed her hair quickly with her fingers. She grabbed her bag and waited for Tomoya so that they could leave. Seeing that she was ready to go, Tomoya took her hand, got out of the row of seats, and walked towards the exit. Before leaving the room, Tomoya could have sworn that he heard moaning sounds coming from the couple that was still there.

* * *

Walking silently on the streets, Tomoya decided to start a conversation.

"Best movie ever, right, Kotomi?" He said jokingly, looking at the love marks he gave her a while ago.

Kotomi blushed, "Y-yes…it was."

Tomoya stopped walking, pulled her towards him, and looked at her eyes that were full of shyness. "I made it the best movie ever." He stated.

She blushed harder, smiled, and looked away, "Y-yes…you did…"

"We should watch it again later on, don't you agree? Maybe we can rent it and watch it _at home_." He held her tighter, trying to kiss her.

Kotomi gasped. "Tomoya-kun!" She tried to push him away, people walking pass were staring at them weird. "N-not here…!"

"Then where?" Tomoya continued to move closer to her lips.

"T-Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi yelled.

"W-what is it?" he asked, surprised by her tone.

"Look! Sticker picture booths! Can you take some with me?"

"Huh?" Tomoya looked at the arcade she was pointing at; the sticker picture booth was right outside of it.

"_Oh…those things…"_

"Tomoya-kun?"

"Sure," he answered her. The last time he took them was when he went out on a date with Kyou, way back when he was still a freshmen in high school.

Kotomi pulled Tomoya towards the booth happily, went behind the curtain, and took out some coins. Tomoya remembered that as a guy, he had to pay, so he stopped her and took out his own wallet and inserted eight coins into the machine.

"_Pick the size you want now!" _The machine suddenly said.

"How big do you want it to be?" Tomoya picked up the pen, ready to choose.

"Big enough to fit in my wallet!" Kotomi exclaimed.

"Alright then…this one, wallet sized."

_"Please get into position!"_

"Already…? W-wait…" Tomoya leaned closer into the camera and smiled.

"_3, 2…"_

Suddenly, Kotomi turned around to kiss him on the cheek.

"…_1,"_

_Snap_

Surprised, Tomoya turned to her, "Kotomi…?"

"Tomoya-kun, get ready for the next one!" she said simply.

"…Why you…"

Kotomi pulled Tomoya closer to her, "Let's take a proper one this time, okay?"

"I've always thought of taking a proper one! It's just that you…"

"_3, 2, 1…"_

This time, Tomoya caught her lips with his.

_Snap_

"Tomoya-kun! A proper one—"

"It was proper." He smirked, "It's perfectly normal for a couple to be kissing in front of a camera, right?"

"You bully…"

"_Please proceed to decorate your pictures now."_ The machine said.

"Already?" Tomoya complained, "What a rip off!"

"Tomoya-kun, you picked the largest size right? That's why we couldn't take anymore." Kotomi explained.

"Oh…really." He handed Kotomi the pen, letting her decorate, "for somebody who's alone all the time, you know this crap pretty well."

"I do watch a lot of romance, Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi said as she picked a heart-shaped frame, which surrounded the two in the picture, "the people in the drama always do this."

"Heh…" he looked at the picture she was decorating, she was now writing something in katakana down under their faces, "…Kotomoya…? What's that?"

"My name in yours, your name in mine."

"Hey…that's pretty smart," he placed his arm around Kotomi's shoulder, drawing her closer to him, "then we're a match made in heaven?"

She didn't reply but blushed.

"_Please decorate your next picture."_ The machine interrupted.

"Let me do this one." Tomoya said. He took the pen from Kotomi, and stared at the screen. The picture was their kissing one. "What should I do with this one?"

"Tomoya-kun, there's a limited amount of time…"

"Oh, huh?"

_"You've run out of time! Please go to the printer to wait for the pictures to come out, and come again next time!"_

"Ugh, what a rip off!"

"Tomoya-kun, you were just slow…"

"What did you say!" Tomoya knocked his head against her forehead, making her wince in pain.

"Oww…" Kotomi rubbed her head with her palm, "Tomoya-kun…that hurt!"

"Don't make fun of me!" he feigned an angry look, and walked towards the printing part of the machine.

"Sorry Tomoya-kun! Don't be mad…" Kotomi begged and held onto his arm, not letting him go.

"I'm mad, I'm really mad," he exclaimed, while looking at the pictures that were being printed.

"W-what should I do…?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know, how would you cheer up somebody who's mad?" he asked cockily, turning his back on her. This was getting fun; he wanted to know what she would do to apologize to him. Suddenly, he felt something soft pressed against his back, and arms wrapped around his chest.

"Tomoya-kun, are you really mad at me?" She asked suspiciously. Kotomi started to rub herself against him, making Tomoya feel hard again.

"Yes I am," he replied bluntly, "but you can make it up."

"Oh, really?" She moved her hands downwards, to Tomoya's crotch, and gently stroked him there, "Is this how I do it?"

"Y-yeah…you're getting naughty, aren't you, Kotomi?" Tomoya bit his lower lip so that he wouldn't moan aloud; they were in the public. Seeing that the pictures were done printing, he released himself from Kotomi's grasp, went to pick up the photos, and took her hand. "You can save this up for tonight, you know?"

"I know, but I want to do it now…" she purred.

Tomoya smirked, "Then let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sliding the balcony door open violently, Tomoya pushed Kotomi roughly into the house, making her land on the hardwood floor. Not even bothering to close the door, Tomoya stripped quickly of his clothes and took of his pants. He threw them across the room and looked proudly down at the helpless and embarrassed girl who was looking shyly up at him.

"Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi said softly as she blushed deeply.

Tomoya walked forward, got down on his knees and trapped her head in between his arms. "So how were you going to apologize to me again?"

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers. "Like this…" she caught his lips with hers gently at first, and then started to kiss him feverishly. She parted her lips a bit, and Tomoya thrust his tongue inside her mouth instantly, earning him a soft moan from the girl. He untied the ribbon on her shirt with one of his hands, making her shirt loose, and slipped the hand underneath her shirt to massage her breast. Running out of breath and feeling horny at the same time, Kotomi pulled her head away to the side to gasp for breath.

"What, are you done already?" Tomoya said sadly as he continued to massage her, "So much for apologizing…"

"Ah…! Tomoya…kun…!" Kotomi moaned loudly. She arched her back to get more of his touch. Tomoya realized this and pulled her up to take her tea-green shirt and bra off; he tossed the fabric behind him and leaned down to suck on her neck. The hickeys he gave her this afternoon were still there, so Tomoya sucked on the places that weren't occupied, making almost all of Kotomi's neck red. "Mmm…!" Kotomi shut her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip to lower the sounds.

Seeing how hard she was trying to not show pleasure turned Tomoya on; he moved down even more to suck on her pink nipple. Immediately, Kotomi moaned out his name loudly. Tomoya bit the tip of her nipple, and Kotomi squirmed wildly, trying to break free from his grasp. However, the more she moved, the tighter Tomoya held onto her. He locked his hands together from her back, making it impossible for Kotomi to escape from him.

"Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" Kotomi cried as she tried to push Tomoya away from her, "I'm…supposed to…hya—!"

He bit her nipple again to interrupt her. "Hmm? Yes? Supposed to what?" He released her and she stood up immediately, facing her back against him.

"I… I'm…" she covered herself with her arms, even though she wasn't facing Tomoya. She could feel her own cheeks warming up; blood was rushing up her head, "Tomoya-kun…I'm—"

Suddenly, Tomoya encircled his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Stop stuttering…" he turned her face to the side, giving him access to her lips. He kissed her gently, slowly moving his other hand down to one of her breast.

"Mmm…!"

Tomoya released her lips to let her talk. "Well?"

Kotomi caught her breath, and started,"…I'm supposed to 'apologize' to you… but all I've been doing is getting locked up by you, letting you kiss me, letting you touch me… I never got to do anything yet!"

He paused and thought for a bit. "Hey, that's true," he laughed, "okay then, I'm all yours," Tomoya took two steps back and opened his arms, "well?"

Kotomi giggled and slowly walked towards him, with her arms still crossed, covering herself, and taking the smallest steps ever. She wasn't wearing anything for her upper part of her body, since Tomoya stripped her earlier before, so all she was wearing was her white skirt that reached the upper part of her knees. Kotomi kept on walking forward, pushing Tomoya against the wall that was adjacent from the balcony door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. Tomoya was enjoying the feeling of course; Kotomi's bare breasts were against his bare chest. "Sorry, Tomoya-kun…" she looked up into his eyes with her half-opened ones; her face was still flushed, making her look even sexier.

Tomoya looked down into her indigo eyes, which were as deep as ever; they were different from the first time he saw them, which were full of melancholy. Now, her eyes were…livelier, at least it had more life than before. "Hmm? Is that all?" He brought his hands to the zipper of her skirt. He pulled the zipper down and the dress slipped down her white milky legs.

Kotomi didn't pay much attention to that; she released her arms from his neck and brought them slowly down to his crotch, gently stroking him in between while looking up at his face.

"Ugh…" Tomoya grunted.

"Will you forgive me?" Kotomi asked seductively, stroking him rougher than before. He was rock-hard by now, Kotomi could feel, she pulled his boxers down and his member fell into her soft hands. She immediately started stroking even harder, making Tomoya moan uncomfortably.

"For…forgive you…you—" he grabbed Kotomi's hair and pulled her head up, making her face him. He looked at her flushed face for a moment, and caught her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her. His free hand wandered down her smooth back and slipped under her white panties, to the warm spot in between her legs. He gently rubbed her clit with his middle finger, and Kotomi pulled back to moan out loudly.

"Unngh—!" she tightened her grasp on Tomoya's cock, causing him to scream out her name.

"You…Kotomi…ughh…" Tomoya slipped his finger into her, she was wet as hell; he wished he could replace his finger with his cock right now. Tomoya did his usual move; he created slow, circular movements inside her, Kotomi couldn't help it but to buck her hips, making his finger go deeper into her. She also started to rub herself against him as Tomoya pumped into her unevenly, making it difficult for Kotomi to breathe.

"Ohh! Tomoya-kun…Tomoya-kun…!" she continued to rub his member. Tomoya pulled his finger out of her and brought it up to her mouth. He inserted the wet finger into her mouth, and Kotomi sucked on it, tasting her sweet liquids. Realizing that she was free of his grasp, she slowly kneeled down, with her face right in front of Tomoya's manhood. She looked up at Tomoya, who was smirking at her sexily. Encouraged, Kotomi licked the tip of his cock while rubbing him gently.

Not getting enough of what he wanted, he grabbed onto Kotomi's head. Surprised by the sudden action of his, Kotomi tried to pull back and release him, but Tomoya had her head locked in his hand; she was stuck with his cock in her mouth. Having nothing else to do, Kotomi started sucking on him again, except harder this time. Craving for release, Tomoya began to thrust into her mouth. A small moan escaped her mouth, but it was soon overpowered by Tomoya's grunts. Eventually, Tomoya got too tired of standing up and slowly slid down, with his back still against the wall, and he spread his legs, with Kotomi in between them to suck on him. He has long let go of Kotomi's head; she was free to stop any time now, but fortunately for Tomoya, she wasn't stopping. Feeling the need to come, he screamed out Kotomi's name and started rocking his hips into her mouth. Finally, white-yellowish liquid exploded into Kotomi's mouth. Fluids flowed out of her lips, and Kotomi tried to back away, but Tomoya held onto her head, not allowing her to pull back, and she was forced to swallow down most of the semen.

"Mmm…ohh…" Kotomi mumbled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands and licked the liquid off. Wanting to taste more of Tomoya, she glanced at his member and leaned down to lick off the remaining drops.

"Ughh…god! Kotomi—!" Tomoya cursed.

Kotomi stopped licking him and crawled up to bring her face close to Tomoya's. "Forgive me?" she whispered and leaned closer to bring her lips to his. She quickly inserted her tongue into him, allowing him to taste himself this time. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth, creating wet, slurping sounds at times.

Tomoya suddenly pushed Kotomi away roughly, and turned her body around. He pulled her closer, making her back rest against his chest. Tomoya's hands found their way to Kotomi's breasts and he started to massage them roughly.

"Take off your panties," he ordered harshly.

Kotomi obeyed, and tried her hardest to endure the incredible feeling Tomoya was giving her and take off her panties at the same time. "Ohhh! Tomoya-kun!" she moaned as she dropped her worn, soaked panties to her side.

"That's a good girl…" Tomoya grabbed her nipples and started twisting them with his index finger and thumb, "I'll forgive you…" he eagerly grabbed her knees with his hands to spread her legs.

"T-Tomoya-kun…!" Kotomi gasped.

"…But I you need to let me do one more thing first," he released one of her knees to reach for her hot, soaking core, "damn it, you're so wet…" he tugged onto her clit, Kotomi gave a sharp gasp and then moaned in pleasure.

"No…Tomoya-kun…stop it…no…!" she started squirming, Tomoya held her down tightly with his other hand.

"If you really wanted me to stop…" he gently brushed his fingers over her opening, "…shouldn't you have closed your legs so that I can't continue a long time ago?"

Kotomi ignored his question and continued to moan in pleasure.

"See, you do want this…you like this…" Tomoya whispered against her ear. The hot air made her gasp. At that moment, he thrust two fingers into her, and the gasp became and high-pitched scream.

"Ahh! Tomoya-kun! Ohh! Ohh! Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!"

"I love it when you call my name like that…" he thrust deeper. Kotomi moved wildly on him, rubbing her back against his hard chest. Tomoya released her other knee, he reached for her clit and tugged on it the same way he did before, while pumping into her rapidly with his other hand.

"Unngh! Ohh! No! No…! Tomoya—Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" she moaned wildly in ecstasy.

Tomoya continued to finger-fuck her. "You sure are enjoying yourself…" he panted. Already fucking her with three fingers, he added his thumb, and he could feel the muscles inside of her clench onto his fingers even harder than before. "I'll repay you for making me come into your mouth…in return, I'll make you come in mine…" he increased his fingers' pace, creating his signature circular moves along the way, "…tell me when you're close, will you?" he joked.

"Ohh! Tomoya-kun! I—" she screamed wildly.

He quickly turned her small figure around and pushed her down onto the cold floor. Tomoya grabbed her thighs to spread her legs again, and looked curiously at Kotomi's flushed and sweaty face. "I said tell me…" he repeated.

"Ohh…Tomoya-kun…how do I…do that…? Don't stop…I was so close…don't—hyaa! Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun…!" Tomoya interrupted her by licking her sensitive spots.

"Mmm…you're so damn wet…" Tomoya said as he inserted his tongue into her and tasted her insides.

"Unghh! Ahh!" He buried almost his whole face into her crotch, trying to go as deep as he could with his already serpent-length-like tongue.

Feeling her orgasm rising, Kotomi bucked her hips downwards, making Tomoya grunt. She grabbed onto her own breasts to replace the lack of touch. Suddenly, as she was on the tip of coming, Tomoya pulled his tongue out and rested beside Kotomi.

"T-Tomoya…kun?" Kotomi panted heavily. She was so ready to come, "…what is it? Why did you…?" she paused and looked into his eyes. His eyes told her _everything_. He wanted her so desperately, but he couldn't say it because he didn't want to hurt her. Realizing how bad he was feeling right now, she gave him a small smile and brought her hand up to his cheek. She caressed him gently. "Tomoya-kun…it's fine,"

"…huh?" Tomoya raised an eyebrow. He had an idea what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure.

"I'll…let you… if you really want it," she brought her hand down to his member, and positioned it in front of her soaking core. She smiled again, and nodded her head lightly.

Delighted by her offer, Tomoya quickly grabbed her waist with one hand, and pulled her into him. She screamed his name loudly, brought her hands up to Tomoya's shoulders, held him tightly, and hid her face in his chest. He pushed himself up and kneeled in between Kotomi's legs, with his cock still inside of her. He bent down and supported his weight with his elbows, which were resting on the sides of Kotomi's body. Her hands were still holding onto his shoulders, but she soon released them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tomoya could feel her insides tighten around his member, and he groaned her name angrily.

"Kotomi…are you sure about this…?" Tomoya suddenly asked. He knew that it was a bit too late to question her this, but while he still had control over himself, he decided to ask anyway.

She let go of Tomoya's neck so that he could pull back to look into her eyes. Then suddenly, Kotomi grabbed his head from behind and pulled him down, his lips crashed onto hers.

"_So that's a yes, I suppose,"_ he began to rock his hips, and Kotomi pulled her lips away from his to moan out his name repeatedly. Each time Tomoya thrust into her, she moaned out his name loudly, encouraging Tomoya to bring her to orgasm. He could've done so earlier with his tongue, he thought, but he didn't want her to come so easily; he wanted her to beg for it, and he would give it to her in a much more…"professional" way, though he wasn't sure if he was actually allowed to do so until she gave him the answer, which was a yes. However, even though she agreed to let him do this, he felt as if something was missing. Something important.

"_Passion, perhaps?"_

His mind spoke to him again, "Damn it…fuck off…!" Tomoya groaned to himself. At last, the girl let him fuck her, but his conscience is interrupting again, it was pissing Tomoya off. Kotomi didn't pay attention to his curses; she was too distracted by her own screams and the crazy sensations Tomoya gave her.

"_Love, perhaps?"_

"Shut the fuck up—!" Tomoya thrust harder into her to relieve his anger. Feeling the need to grab onto something, Kotomi began to claw his back, leaving long red trails going from the bottom up.

"Tomoya-kun! Ohh! I…I'm—!" she got cut off by her own orgasm. She came violently; juices poured out, and they streamed down her lower thigh, onto the floor. Tomoya continued to pump into her, he was close to coming too; he wanted to release inside of her, and make her scream even louder than now. Pushing himself up with his elbows, he pulled out of her, and turned her around, with her ass facing him now. Tomoya grabbed her waist, pulling her up. Naturally, Kotomi got up and supported her upper body with her arms.

"Tomoya-kun…" she looked behind her. Tomoya could see fear in her eyes.

"Do you feel like you're revealing too much to me?" he joked. He leaned down to rest his chest on Kotomi's back. Using one hand to support his weight, he used his other hand to cup her breast from behind. "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Tomoya started to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her, and squeezing her breast, following the rhythm of his hips' movements.

"Oh…! Please…no…! Tomoya-kun! No!" Kotomi screamed. Her arms were losing their strength, she couldn't support herself much longer; she got lower, now using her elbows to support her, and by doing so, she gave Tomoya a better angle; Tomoya released her breast and got up to hold onto her waist from behind and thrust into her even deeper than before.

"You're so tight in this position…" Tomoya commented as he felt his own orgasm rising. "We should fuck like this more often…" he couldn't help it but to use dirty words every time he spoke; it was like sex was corrupting his mind. "Fuck your pussy…fucking tight…" Kotomi came again, screaming loudly along the way. The juices squirted out of her core, streaming down her sweaty white legs and Tomoya's cock. "So damn wet—"

"Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" she screamed repeatedly. "Stop…please…I can't…no! I can't—"

"Fuck!" he cursed one last time; he was on the verge of coming.

"_Perhaps she doesn't even want this at all…"_

Surprised, Tomoya released his grasp on Kotomi's waist, and pulled out of her. Kotomi's whole body collapsed onto the floor, while she panted heavily. Tomoya sat down, and looked at the girl in front of him. He did not realize it earlier, but she looked more delicate than he thought. Kotomi was lying on her side, her body sticky with sweat and juices from herself. Her silky hair was messy; some of it sticking on her face, neck, and back. After a moment of silence, Kotomi got up weakly, and turned to Tomoya, who was still observing her.

"_Perhaps she only let you because she doesn't want to be selfish…"_

"Kotomi—" Tomoya started. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Tomoya-kun… I'm going to… go take a shower first…" she gave a faint smile and walked out of the living room.

Suddenly, Tomoya felt awkwardness in the air. It seemed as if he did not know the girl; to put it simply, he felt as if he had just taken advantage over a girl, and gave her a quick fuck. Unwilling to think anymore of this, he put on his boxers and walked over to the sofa, hoping for a peaceful nap. It was only three o'clock, after Kotomi washes up, they can go out for dinner or something, he thought.

* * *

_The boy wandered through the beautiful garden like he usually did; he was here today to play with Kotomi again, as promised. He reached the balcony of the house, and saw Kotomi sitting on the white leather sofa, looking sadly on the ground. He quickly knocked on the glass door, getting the girl's attention._

"_Kotomi-chan! Open the door! Let's play now," he said happily._

_Kotomi looked up, and her sad face immediately turned into a joyful one. She ran to the balcony, and slid the door open, "You're here!"_

"_Yeah… you looked sad a while ago, are you okay?" _

"_Mmm… yeah," Kotomi showed her upset face again, "my parents flew away to America for their work…and my birthday is tomorrow…" _

"_Oh…" the boy paused, "it's okay!" he took her hand, "I'll celebrate it with you!" he pulled her out into the garden._

"_Eh—?" _

"_Let's play outside of the garden today, Kotomi-chan! You're always inside… I'll show you the world!" _

"_Outside…? But…" _

"_Come on! It's going to be fine!" the boy persisted, still holding onto her hand._

"_I guess it's okay then… I'll come with you," she responded hesitantly. Kotomi followed the boy out, into the streets. They walked hand in hand, and the boy looked at her once in a while to grin at her. Seeing his happy face made her feel at ease. She walked a bit faster, catching up to the boy's pace. "Where are we going?" _

"_I'll take you to the park, where all my friends are! We can play together!" he said cheerfully, "how's that?"_

"_Mmm… yeah," she nodded her head lightly, smiling. They continued to walk down the steep hill, passing a few pedestrians along the way. As they almost reached the bottom of the hill, a man about 40 years old, dressed in black, wearing a pair of solid black sunglasses approached them. He blocked their path, making them unable to proceed. _

"_What do you want?" the boy demanded. He stood in front of Kotomi, not letting him touch her._

_The man suddenly rose up an arm, and hit the boy. He was literally thrown back, and landed on his back, hard. Before he lost consciousness, he saw the girl getting swooped up by the man, locking her in his arms, and walked away. _

"_Kotomi…chan…" he called weakly. _

"_Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun! Help me! Help—"_

_Help me—_

_Help me—_

_Help me—!_

_Please don't go—_

_Why didn't you help me—?_

_When I needed you to—!_

_Tomoya-kun—!_

_Tomoya-kun!_

Tomoya snapped opened his eyes. He bounced out of the sofa, and ran to the washroom. He understood everything now; he was the boy back then. The dream from before made sense too, that was how he and Kotomi met. And the dream he had just now… it all made sense; the reason why she's been so hesitant when it comes to sexual intercourse— there is no doubt that she's been sexually harassed back then, she must have been scarred deep inside both physically and mentally. Tomoya reached the washroom; he heard the sounds from the shower. He decided to wait outside and hold her once she comes out, and to apologize to her at the same time.

"I'm such an idiot," he said out loud, "I'm such an asshole…" he backed up against the wall, and slid down. Tomoya buried his face in his palms, rubbing his cheeks. He stayed that way for a long time, waiting for Kotomi to come out.

Eventually, he got impatient and looked up at the clock in the hallway. It was seven fifteen. "What…? Kotomi!" he burst into the washroom, took one step down the step, and the air inside felt like a refrigerator. The floor was flooded with cold water that got up to Tomoya's ankles. His gaze slowly moved up, and saw the girl lying in the bathtub that was overflowing with water. "Kotomi!" Tomoya ran to her. He pulled her out of the freezing water. "Wake up, Kotomi! Kotomi, answer me!" He quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging beside the bathtub and covered her with it; he turned off the tabs and released the water in the bathtub. It has been at least three hours since she entered the bath; even the last drip of hot water has left the house, which was why the water was so icy cold. Tomoya picked Kotomi up bridal style. With the towel still wrapped around her, he carried her upstairs to her room.

Tomoya wiped her dry, and then softly laid her unconscious body onto the bed. He covered her with the blanket, and turned up the heat in the room. Tomoya walked back quickly to the bed to kneel beside it, "Kotomi…" he took her hand which was under the blanket; it was freezing cold. "I'm so sorry…" he held it tightly, resting his forehead on it, "please wake up… let me apologize to you properly…" he begged.

"Tomoya-kun…" he heard a soft voice calling for him. Tomoya looked up and saw Kotomi looking at him weakly.

"Kotomi!" a smile was visible on his face; he was glad that she woke up. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you—"

"I'm fine, Tomoya-kun…" she interrupted softly.

Tomoya gave a sigh of relief. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want something warm to eat? I can cook you something if you like…" he watched as she moved uncomfortably.

She was curling up her body underneath the blanket. "It's so cold…"

Hearing that, Tomoya got on the bed beside her, and held her close to him. "Body warmth," he started. Her body was as cold as her hand; he kept rubbing her smooth back to get her warmer.

His blunt comment made her giggle, "Tomoya-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me,"

"…"

"Don't go…" she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yeah," he answered simply. Tears were forming in his eyes; he couldn't help it but to feel sorry for this girl. Parents dying at the age of seven, getting sexually harassed also around that time, and being alone for all these years… not everybody can stand up to this and still be mentally stable.

"Thanks for coming for me,"

"No problem," he started to comb her hair. Part of it was still damp.

"I was so stupid… thinking so much about the past that I fell asleep…" she laughed.

"_Your past is painful… I caused that pain, and I triggered the memories of that pain."_

"Kotomi…"

"Tomoya-kun?" she felt him hold her tighter.

"I'm so sorry…"

Kotomi didn't answer him. Instead, she hugged him back, and they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Tomoya-kun… wake up…" said a small and soft voice.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the girl he was holding tightly.

"Tomoya-kun… we have school today," Kotomi stroke his cheek gently.

"Ugh… I don't want to go…" he whined.

Kotomi narrowed her eyebrows, "You can't be a bad kid, Tomoya-kun," she scolded, "We already skipped Saturday, and it's bad if we skip anymore."

"You don't even need to go to school, Kotomi…" he inhaled her scent deeply, "You're a genius…" he paused. The reason why she goes to school, the reason why she told him she couldn't go home on the Sakura tree hill, it was all because she wanted to avoid remembering the past. This house reminds her of her parents, the walk home reminds her of the rape… his appearance that day in the library made her remember even more of the past...

"Tomoya-kun! Wake up!" Kotomi interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go to school today." He said immediately.

"Eh?"

"But… Kotomi, yesterday I ripped your skirt. Are you really going to wear the summer uniform to school?

"No, Tomoya-kun," she got off the bed. Her nude body reminded Tomoya what happened yesterday. Kotomi walked to her closet and pulled out a winter uniform skirt. "We get extra—" she suddenly lost consciousness and started falling slowly.

"Kotomi!" Tomoya quickly got off the bed and ran to her, he caught her in his arms on the ground. "Kotomi! Kotomi! Hey, Kotomi, answer me!" he carried her to the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Wake up, Kotomi!"

Kotomi slowly opened her eyes, "Oh? I'm so useless…" she laughed, "l-let's go to school now—"

"No!" Tomoya interrupted. "You're not going to school in your state."

"B-but… Tomoya-kun…"

"If you want me to go to school, then you should stay at home. If you go to school like this, you will just worry me and I won't pay attention in class." He explained.

"I guess you're right…" Kotomi said sadly. She got her hand out of the blanket and showed Tomoya her pinky. "Promise me you'll pay attention in class?"

Tomoya smiled, and intertwined his pinky with hers, "I promise." He got up and walked towards the door. "Do you want to eat something before I leave?"

"It's okay, Tomoya-kun. I can find stuff to eat in the fridge… if you don't start going to school now, you'll be late."

"Alright then, I'll buy you something to eat when I come back."

Tomoya washed up and got dressed. He picked up his bag and went into the living room so that he could exit through the balcony. Entering that living room, he saw his and Kotomi's clothing still lying messily on the floor. Not wanting her to recall bad memories in case she comes downstairs, he picked them up one by one. When he picked up his pants, a tiny photo fell out of his pockets. Tomoya threw the clothing onto the sofa lazily, and picked up the photo. It was the sticker picture he and Kotomi took yesterday.

"Hm, this _is_ pretty cute," he smiled. Tomoya took out his wallet and slipped the photo into its photo holder.

* * *

"OKAZAKI TOMOYA!!" bellowed Sunohara.

"Be more quiet, you idiot." Tomoya said calmly.

"QUIET!? You ditched class AGAIN on Saturday, and you didn't even tell me about it. I was practically drooling myself to death that day!" he continued to complain.

"That's kind of your fault, you know?" Tomoya explained, "We usually don't go to class on Saturday anyway, so I was expecting you to not be there." He turned to his side to look outside the window, it was a warm, sunny day, "That's why I didn't even bother to call you."

"Oh… right…" Sunohara began to calm down.

"_I can't believe he fell for that…"_

"Yeah, well… you're still a bastard for not introducing hot chicks to me!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, man, don't play dumb," Sunohara leaned back and slipped his hands in his pockets, "everybody is saying that they see you hanging out with some kind of girl all the time."

Tomoya raised an eyebrow.

"Speechless, eh?" Sunohara smirked, "Some friend you are to ditch a friend for a girl. So how far are you two?"

"…"

"Knowing you, you would've hit third base by now…"

Tomoya smirked.

"Homerun?!" Sunohara yelled out. "Dude, that's sick!"

"Heh, I know," he said. Tomoya felt like an ass for saying it so proudly; it's as if he's showing off Kotomi's virginity.

"I can't believe you. Tell me you didn't force her? You did force her!"

"No I didn't!" Tomoya answered immediately, "she _offered_ herself to me." Deep inside, he wanted to tell Sunohara what really happened. He wanted to tell him that she gave herself to him because she didn't want him to feel bad, he wanted to tell Sunohara that he raped her, that he didn't stop when she screamed for him to. He felt like a fag.

"Hmm… you're lying, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Tomoya snapped out of his senses.

"Who would _offer_ themselves to a good-for-nothing delinquent? Either they're blind like bats, or they're crazy-in-love with you."

"Crazy-in-love… is Kotomi in love with me…?" Tomoya asked himself softly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID, OKAZAKI TOMOYA?"

The whole class stared at the two, thank god it was break time, "…what are you talking about?"

"Holy shit, Okazaki. I know I'm dumb and everything, but at least I know of situations like this," he cleared his throat, "a girl wouldn't let a guy take her virginity… she was a virgin, right?"

"…uh huh," Tomoya didn't want to think about the rape when she was still a kid.

"There. A girl wouldn't let a guy take her virginity unless she's in love with him. That's really obvious, isn't it? How can you not know that? What is wrong with you?!"

"…"

"You're unbelievable! That girl's an idiot to fall in love with you… she must be mentally retarded or something,"

"…shut up,"

"Why else would she throw herself at you? Come on man, no _normal_ girl would do such a thing. It's not like _you_ love her too."

"Stop it,"

"You're in denial, man. Come on, dump that chick already, she probably has proble—"

"SHUP UP!" Once again, the class' attention was on the two boys. Tomoya looked down onto his desk shamefully, avoiding eye contact with him. "She doesn't have problems," he clenched his fist, _"Even if she does..." _He grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom. He stopped at the doorway, and slowly turned back to face Sunohara, "…hey man,"

"Yeah…?" Sunohara asked with his voice shaking.

"Thanks," Tomoya smiled, "and I _do_ love her," he ran out.

_"I'd still love her."_

_

* * *

_He sprinted out of the school, he wanted to sprint to Kotomi's house in one breath, he wanted to see her now.

"Kotomi—" he said out loud as he ran passed the school's entrance gate.

"Tomoya-kun?"

The familiar whispery voice alerted him, Tomoya stopped running and spun around; hiding behind the gate was Kotomi in her school uniform, face flushed and eyes half-opened. She looked as weak as she was in the morning.

"Kotomi!" he ran towards her.

"Tomoya-kun… you're skipping class—"

"Why are you out here?! I told you to stay at home today! Why won't you listen to me! I told you I was going to buy you something to eat…I told you to stay at home… I told you—" he paused, trying to catch his breath; he was still panting heavily from sprinting for such a long distance. He placed his palm on her forehead, checking if her fever was still there. "You're still—"

Kotomi tiptoed and kissed him on his lips lightly. Tomoya loosened his muscles, dropped his bag and embraced her, holding her so tight as if somebody was going to take her away from him.

She pulled her lips away, "Tomoya-kun,"

Tomoya continued to hold onto her tightly. He pulled her head to the side of his shoulder, so that she could rest on him.

Kotomi wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wanted to see you,"

Hearing that, for some reason, tears started to form in his eyes. "Yeah," he said simply, trying hard to restrain his tears from shedding.

"That's why I came," Tomoya could feel her holding onto him tighter, "I don't mind if all I am to you is a sex machine, I don't mind if you don't love me,"

"…"

"Just let me be by your side; let me be with you, I'll be satisfied by doing that."

"You idiot!" Tomoya grabbed her head with both of his hands, "who says all you are to me is a sex machine? Who says I don't—"

"…you don't…?

Tomoya took his wallet out from his pocket. He opened it and showed Kotomi the sticker picture he stuck in the photo holder. She reached for the wallet and looked at it for a long time. Kotomi smiled and looked up, only to get her lips caught by Tomoya's. "Yes, I do love you," he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips again and again.

"T-Tomoya-kun!" she giggled.

"I love you,"

"I know," she gave him her best smile, "I do too."

He smiled back and pulled her to him again. The two of them hugged for the longest time; they hugged until students came out of the school.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay in updating (midterms, midterms) , and sorry for the long and boring chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, and thank you for the comments/suggestions/praise. I pay a lot of attention to them, so please feel free to give me more, I read them to improve my writing after all!

Btw, even though it looks like it's the end... it's not the end, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh…"

"Tomoya-kun…" she rubbed his earlobe gently.

"Mmm…" he had his arms wrapped around her petite figure.

"Come on…" her hand slowly moved to his cheek, drawing circles with her fingers.

"No…" they were lying on the sofa in the living room that lead to the garden.

"Tomoya-kun…." she brought her other hand up to part his lips slightly.

"Wait…" he tightened his arms that were wrapped around her, making it difficult for Kotomi to move her hands.

"Aren't you hungry…?" she leaned closer to him. Their faces were now less than a centimetre apart. "Wake up…"

"Later…" Tomoya started to rub Kotomi's back gently, and she gave a sigh of comfort.

"N-now…" Kotomi licked Tomoya's bottom lip, then slowly moved to his upper one.

Tomoya snapped his eyes open, surprising Kotomi. He immediately trapped her tongue in his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily, making her squirm under his grasp. Kotomi eventually gave up on trying to break free; instead, she closed her eyes, loosened up her body, and started to kiss the boy back. Encouraged by her response, Tomoya kissed deeper; on the surface it looked as if he was devouring the girl.

Running out of breath, Kotomi pulled her head away to gasp for air. "T-Tomoya-kun…"

"Hmm?" Tomoya caught her vulnerable earlobe with his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"N-no… I-I… I have to start c-cooking…!" she tried her best to get the words out of her mouth.

He released her earlobe, "Then push me away," Tomoya moved his lips to her face, he started to lick from her cheek up to her eyelid.

"Hya_—_!" Kotomi gasped. The sudden wet and hot sensation she felt against her cheek and eyelid startled her, it was getting her wet in between her legs, "T-Tomoya-kun… no…"

Tomoya stopped licking her, and pulled himself away to look down at her cute face. She was looking at everything but his eyes, and her face was flaming red. He was reminded that if he loves her, he would have to control himself; if he loves her, he would have to stop himself from going too far. He held her tightly and sat up, bringing her up with him. Kotomi naturally rested her knees beside Tomoya's legs, and sat in between his thighs. Tomoya wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling, and Kotomi encircled her arms around his neck. Tomoya rested his head in her bosom, and Kotomi started to comb through his navy blue hair with her soft fingers.

"Tomoya-kun," she started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I…" she paused. Kotomi stopped combing his hair.

Tomoya pulled back and rest his forehead against hers, "Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong,"

"No, no, it's not that…" she shut her eyes firmly, "I'm sorry I can't…"

Tomoya kind of knew what she wanted to talk about, but he did not know what to say to tell her that he understood.

"I'm sorry I can't bring pleasure to you like a normal person," she finally said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't satisfy you last time… and the time before that too… I'll try my hardest from now on to_—_"

Tomoya kissed her to stop her from going any farther. He pulled away and brought one of his hands up to brush her violet bangs away from her eyes. "You idiot," he started, "I told you, you're not my sex slave…"

"But Tomoya-kun, any guy would want their girlfriend_—_"

"I don't need it,"

"Tomoya-kun…" his comment was so awkwardly sweet, it moved her to tears, "no… that's unfair to you."

"I will do it for you," he placed his palm on her soft cheek.

"You don't have to… there are many other girls out there that can satisfy you. Tomoya-kun, you don't have to be with me because of my little trauma,"

Tomoya narrowed his eyebrows, she is so selfless to the point that she pisses him off, "Ichinose Kotomi… "little trauma", are you… do you think I'm with you because I pity you?"

"That's not true… I just don't want you to_—_"

Tomoya tightened his grasp around her body to interrupt her. "I love you," he waited for Kotomi to respond, but sadly, she did not. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He felt her body shaking, "do you get it? Do you understand?"

"I d-do…" she pushed him away, allowing Tomoya to see her teary eyes. "Tomoya-kun, did you know?"

Tomoya wiped the tears away with his fingertips. "What is it?"

"The reason I'm always in the library… back then when we were still freshmen, I used to attend class, I did not stay in the library at all."

"Then what…?"

"I saw you. I saw you in the hallways…"

"Then why didn't you call my name? I don't know why, but I forgot about everything that happened when we were kids, so even if I did see you in the hallway… I wouldn't have been able to recognize you…"

"I saw you in the hallways with a girl… and… and you looked very happy." She tried her best to smile, and more tears flowed out of her eyes, "I didn't want you to remember me, I didn't want you to see what I have become… so I…"

"Kotomi…"

"So I tried to avoid you as much as possible_—_"

"To the point where you started to hide in the library?"

"Yes… I_—_"

She was once again interrupted by Tomoya's lips. He kissed her passionately, pushing into her mouth, twisting his tongue around hers, making her moan softly. Tomoya didn't want to listen to anymore of that; he knew very well that the reason Kotomi was like this was because of him. It broke her heart when she saw him with Kyou or Tomoyo, it broke her _soul_ when he couldn't protect her from the man…

"Tomoya-kun…" she mumbled between kisses. She brought her hands to the buttons of his jacket; they were still in their school uniforms. After they returned home from lunch, Tomoya carried her to the sofa, and asked her to take a nap with him. Kotomi took his jacket off and placed it beside them. She then moved her hands to his red tie, removing it from the collar of his striped dress shirt. She started to unbutton his shirt, stopping at the middle to slip her hands underneath to caress his hard chest gently.

Tomoya groaned into her mouth as he unbuttoned her jacket. He threw it aside and proceeded to remove her turtleneck. He was starting to get annoyed by the stupid design of the school's uniform; why on earth would they make them so unrevealing? Kotomi broke away from the kiss temporarily to allow him to take off her shirt, Tomoya quickly recaptured her lips after throwing the shirt the same way he threw her jacket. His hands slowly moved underneath the fabric of her skirt from behind, and he moved his fingers closer to her core. As he started to rub her clit, he felt the wetness build through her panties.

"Ah!" She pulled away from the kiss to gasp from the sudden touch she felt in between her legs. Tomoya suddenly remembered that she was still sick, so he quickly pulled his hands out and grabbed his jacket which was conveniently resting beside them.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he put his jacket around her shoulders, "Kotomi, I'm so sorry…" he pulled her close to him.

Kotomi, getting tired of the kneeling position she has been in for the past few minutes, turned around and sat in between Tomoya's legs, and rested her back against his chest. Tomoya hugged her again as he kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he mumbled with his lips against her cheek, "I'm sorry I'm so clueless… so oblivious… so useless…"

She spun her head around, "Tomoya-kun, you're not useless!" she exclaimed, "You're not useless at all!" she shifted her body to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck, Tomoya's jacket slipped off her shoulders, and fell onto the ground. "Don't say that…" Kotomi reached up to kiss the side of his lips. "You couldn't help it, right? Because you were still small, it was impossible for you…"

"But I_—_" he turned his head away from her; the more he thought about it, the more he hated himself, "I was so selfish_—_ I… Kotomi, I _raped_ you," It took all of him to say it, "…and yesterday too… I didn't even ask you properly_—_ you were crying to me… begging for me to stop, and I didn't listen, I_—_"

"Tomoya-kun…" she rested her head on his chest, "you didn't rape me… I just… wasn't ready for it," Tomoya could tell that she was making up excuses so that he wouldn't feel bad, "and yesterday, I _offered_ myself to you…"

"No! I'm an asshole, I_—_"

"Tomoya-kun," she suddenly called his name, "make me forget about the past," she pushed Tomoya down onto his back, she quickly removed her skirt and sat on top of him, "help me… I don't want to be this way anymore… I want you to be happy with me,"

Her words shocked Tomoya; he had no idea how to respond. The girl was asking him to fuck her. The good thing about the offer was that he could enjoy himself, and miraculously make the girl forget about her past, but the bad thing is that, she might not be able to do so. It might trigger her bad memories again.

"Please… Tomoya-kun…" she bent down to suck on his neck. "Tomoya-kun?"

Tomoya looked at her flushed face, and was reminded once again that she was sick. "N-no,"

"_Damn it, you missed your chance!" _

"When you get better," he said as he sat up, "If you want me to help you, you need to get well as soon as possible, alright?" The truth was, Kotomi has gotten much better during the afternoon; she took some medicine that Tomoya bought in a drug store… along with a few packs of condom and some birth control pills.

Kotomi frowned and got off Tomoya, "Okay then…" she got off the sofa to find her clothes that were scattered all over the living room.

Tomoya lied back down and took the chance to observe the girl. She truly had a devil's body; her breasts were so full and her waist was so slim, her legs were long and sexy, her whole body was just _perfect. _The red evening sunlight that shone through the glass balcony door highlighted the curves of her body, making her look even hotter_. _What more could Tomoya ask for? Right now, the words, _"she is so damn sexy"_ were crowding up in his mind.

Kotomi finished picking up her clothes, she turned around and notice Tomoya staring at her strangely, "Tomoya-kun, is something wrong?"

Tomoya snapped out of his senses and looked at the girl. She was walking towards him with a bundle of clothes in her arms, yet she was wearing nothing but white lacy undergarments.

"Tomoya-kun?" she leaned closer to his face. He still did not reply her.

"I… err… uh…" her vivid indigo eyes caught his attention as usual, he then slowly moved his eyes on her face; her smooth white skin made him suddenly reach an arm out to caress her cheek, surprising the girl, "It's nothing," he smiled. "Now will you go rest? I'll cook, you need to get better, and to do that, you need to stop working."

Kotomi smiled. She was happy about the fact that he was so worried about her, "Okay, Tomoya-kun, I'll be a good girl and listen to you," she said as she walked out of the living room. "By the way, Tomoya-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you looking at me so strangely?"

Tomoya blushed at the question, good thing Kotomi couldn't see because she was out of the room, "it's nothing, really," he was too shy to suddenly tell her.

"Really? Okay then…"

Tomoya listened to the footsteps disappeared to the upper floor.

"…Just that you have an angel's face." he said to himself.

_

* * *

  
_

Over the next few days, Tomoya did his best to restrain himself from thinking about wrong things whenever he slept with the nude Kotomi at night. For most of the time, he thought that she was trying to seduce him, but his conscience quickly reminded him that Kotomi wasn't that type of girl; perhaps she just likes to sleep naked? Though, he still could not believe that she asked him to "make her forget the past" by having sex with her. It was kind of a cliché idea. However, if that was what she wanted, Tomoya would grant it.

At school, Tomoya would think of what to cook for the girl when he gets home, in order to get her to get well sooner. He would even think of him and Kotomi engaging sexual intercourse, and that passes time very quickly.

Finally, after four days of recovery, Tomoya went to Kotomi's bed with a thermometer. He stuck it in her mouth and waited. After it made a sound, he yanked it out of her mouth and glanced at the temperature.

"36.8..." he eyed the girl who was lying on the bed sexily, "…you're healthier than you have to be," Tomoya threw the thermometer behind him and jumped onto the bed, pinning Kotomi's arms on the sides of her head.

"Tomoya-kun!" she gasped.

Tomoya released her and sat on the side of the bed. He remembered that he couldn't rush; she asked him to do this because she wanted him to help her forget about the past. He can't be selfish and just go ahead and ravish her anyway he wanted. He also can't help it if she suddenly changed her mind and did not want to do it anymore. "S-sorry," he turned around and said.

Kotomi sat up and embraced Tomoya from behind, her soft breasts pressed against his back made him feel hot all over. She rested her head on his back, "No… I was just… shocked," she reached up to nibble on his earlobe. Tomoya decided not to move and let her do everything. Kotomi turned him around and pushed him onto the other end of the bed. She sat on top of him and leaned down to kiss his lips lightly. Her hands slowly moved to unbutton his jacket, but she suddenly stopped and released his lips to sit back up.

"Kotomi…?"

She looked down at him, smiling. Tomoya felt as if he was in heaven; Kotomi was in nothing but a black bra and panties, and she was sitting on him, stripping him. "Tomoya-kun, you're supposed to help me…" she untied his tie, and dropped it at the side of the bed, "…why aren't you doing anything?"

She was too much; her innocence, her beauty, her whispery voice plus her seductive tone made him want to devour her. Tomoya wanted to "help" her right now and then, but his self-control kicked in and reminded him that he couldn't rush. "G-go shower first…" he mumbled.

"Tomoya-kun?"

"Go shower first! I'll wait on the bed!" he said with his eyes shut firmly. Tomoya felt like an idiot. Since when did he act this way? He was always the unreserved one and she was always the shy one. Now, he felt as if he has lost his masculinity because the opposite is occurring.

"Okay then…" Kotomi obeyed. Tomoya got off the bed as he watched her walk towards the doorway.

Tomoya waited until she disappeared and gave a sigh of disappointment. "What am I doing? Why am I acting this way?" he asked himself in frustration. Tomoya scratched his head angrily with both hands, how could he have let her go? "Ugh, I'm such a…" He quickly stripped himself of the remaining clothing, and ran towards the bathroom. He burst through the door, surprising Kotomi.

"Tomoya-kun!" she gasped. Kotomi was still in her black undergarments. She started to back up as Tomoya approached her slowly. She backed up until she reached the wall, and Tomoya trapped her head between his arms.

"You know what?"

"…?"

"Let's shower together," he caught her lips and kissed her hungrily, inserting his tongue into her. He unclipped her bra from her back, and broke away from the kiss for a moment to let her take it off. Tomoya slipped his hand under her black panties and started to knead her soft ass roughly, making her groan into his mouth. He stopped kneading her, and used the same hand to reach for her core.

"You're horny already, aren't you?" he smirked as he rubbed her clit with his middle finger.

"Oh…" pleasure was showing up on Kotomi's face; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. "Tomoya…kun…"

Tomoya slowly brought Kotomi down onto the floor. She gasped at the contact of her back against the cold tiles. Tomoya smirked again, and helped her sit up. "Shower first, right?" he stood up and reached for the showerhead. He turned on the water tabs, used his hand to check the temperature of the water, and then brought the showerhead to Kotomi, soaking her with the water. He watched her close her eyes and brush through her hair as the water stream down her slender body, and it was definitely turning him on.

He turned the water off, and squirted some body wash onto his palm. He approached Kotomi who was kneeling down, and spread the body wash on her chest. Tomoya got down in front of her.

"Tomoya…kun…" she moaned as he rubbed her chest, creating more foam from the body wash. Tomoya brought his other hand to her breast, and started to caress it as if he was washing her (the truth is that he just wanted to squeeze them).

"Lie down," he ordered. Kotomi slowly did so, raising her arms above her head so that it would be easier for Tomoya to wash her.

Still "washing" her breasts, he watched and listened to Kotomi's expressions and sounds; it was getting him more and more excited. Tomoya released her breasts and went to her abdomen, while his other hand tried to remove the wet black panties that she was still wearing. He threw the panties aside, and brought his hand back to her abdomen, massaging her there.

Kotomi was enjoying the way he touched her; it was different from what he usually does. Right now, he was actually massaging her, while during other times, all he does to her body was touch and feel, which did not make her feel as good.

Tomoya finished massaging her abdomen. He lifted her up by grabbing onto her thighs, Kotomi naturally wrapped her legs around his neck, which allowed Tomoya to see all of her. Realizing this, Kotomi's cheeks turned redder and quickly released his neck, but Tomoya instantly grabbed onto her thighs again, locking her in that position.

"Tomoya-kun!"

"Thanks for posing like this," he laughed. Tomoya started to lick her core hungrily; he could taste the bitterness from the body wash, but he didn't care, Kotomi's sounds encouraged him to continue. He tugged on her clit with his teeth gently, and Kotomi went crazy. She used all her strength to pull herself away from Tomoya's grasp.

"Ungh…" she whimpered. Tomoya's move was way too much; she was still paralyzed from the bite. Kotomi spread her legs and reached down to rub her clit. Tomoya, kneeling in front of her, smirked at her movements. "Tomoya-kun… that hurt…" she looked up at him while rubbing herself.

"…" he didn't know what to say. Before him was a sexy chick, touching herself. What could he do, stop her? He continued to stare at her core with perverted eyes.

"Tomoya-kun?" Kotomi called to him while as she rubbed herself, "Tomoya-kun? Why are you…?" she paused and realized what he was staring at. At first, she wanted to disappear right on the spot due to the embarrassment; she was masturbating in front of him for heaven's sake. However, Kotomi recalled that _she_ was the one who asked him to make her forget the past, so it wouldn't be fair for her to be the one to back off. She decided to continue on, to get Tomoya more turned on, so that she can accomplish what's best for both of them.

"Ugh…" watching her small actions easily made Tomoya hard. He could feel the blood rushing down his spines and into his crotch. He brought his hands to his throbbing cock, he stroked it desperately to relieve the pain.

"Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi suddenly called out seductively.

"Ugh…w-what…?" he groaned. Tomoya nearly fainted as Kotomi spread her legs wider, allowing him to see more of her. She widened her core with one hand, and rubbed herself roughly with the other, moaning loudly along the way.

"Oh… oh… Tomoya-kun…!"

His whole body told him to fuck here right now and then, but he was enjoying the sight so much; the girl was moaning _his_ name when he isn't even doing _anything_. Compared to the porn movies he usually watched, this was more than heavenly. After all, those porn stars never moaned his name. Tomoya continued to watch as her own fingers rubbed against her opening. He could see that her core was getting wetter and wetter. His gaze shifted up to Kotomi's face. She was flushed and her eyes were tightly shut, which of course, got Tomoya even more turned on. She followed the rhythm of her fingers and moaned his name, again and again, until she threw her head back when she came.

"Unghh! Ahh…! Tomoya-kun! I-I can't… oh…!" she screamed and arched her back, bringing her opening closer to Tomoya's eyes. Huge amounts of juices poured out, and Kotomi made uncomfortable sounds as she continued to rub herself slowly.

Finally, unable to control himself any longer, Tomoya pounced on top of Kotomi, and kissed her fiercely. His whole body was literally on Kotomi, allowing him to feel her slippery soft breasts that were still covered up with body wash. His other hand wandered down to her inner thigh. Realizing this, Kotomi stopped touching herself to catch his approaching hand.

Surprised by the fact that he got interrupted, Tomoya released her lips, "What did you think you were doing, stealing all the fun from me?"

"T-Tomoya-kun…"

"I'm supposed to help you, right? Don't get smart and fuck yourself like this_—_" he quickly inserted two fingers into her; god, she was soaking wet.

"Ahh! No…! Oh…" she bit her lips to suppress the sounds. Kotomi looked up desperately at his eyes. She wanted to assure him that she's giving him permission, and that he did not have to hold back.

Tomoya understood, but he did not want to go so far yet. "You horny little girl…" he smirked, "you said 'shower first', right? I washed your upper part, but I didn't get to your lower part yet…" Tomoya made her wrap her legs around his neck. He grabbed the body wash beside him and squirted some at the sides of her opening.

"Ohh! Tomoya-kun…! P-please…!" the cold gooey feeling against her sensitive spots was too much; a part of her wanted to get more of this feeling, but another part of her wanted it to go away. "Please… it's so cold_—_ Oh!" Tomoya interrupted her by gently fingering the sides of her opening, spreading the white body wash around her inner thigh.

"Feeling good?"

"Nnn…! Oh…!" she moaned. Kotomi continued to squirm and tried to release his neck. These big movements made her breasts jiggle, giving Tomoya even more wonderful visuals. Being locked down so tightly by the strong boy made her feel as if she was in a torture machine, but she was feeling more "loved" than tortured.

"That's nice," Tomoya was started to get bored of finger-fucking. He wanted to get into the real action as soon as possible. Finally, he released her legs and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back passionately, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. Tomoya brought his hand down to her core one last time to insert three fingers into her while she was distracted by the kiss.

"Oh! Ungh…! T-Tomoya… Tomoya-k-kun…! No… no… no…! I'm…!" she didn't even know what she wanted to scream. He had just brought her to orgasm and her juices mixed with the body wash streamed onto his palm.

"You came," Tomoya finished her sentence. He released her and walked to the showerhead, pulling it towards the girl who lost nearly all of her stamina after coming twice. He turned on the tab and soaked her with warm water as he washed the foam off her body. "Turn around, I'll wash your back." He said simply. Kotomi obeyed and turned around weakly, she gasped at her breasts' contact with the cold tile floor. Tomoya put the showerhead on the side and got on top of Kotomi, kneeling on top of her with his knees on the sides of her ass. He grabbed the body wash once again and spread a bit on her back. He started to massage her back, putting pressure and weight on different places. Kotomi lied down and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"Mmm… Tomoya-kun…" she moaned at the pleasant feeling. She was glad that her first massage in her life was done this way.

Tomoya stopped massaging her and washed the body wash off her back. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Kotomi…" he rolled her on her back, her face told him that she almost fell asleep from the massage.

Kotomi brought her hand up to his cheek, and gently caressed it. "Tomoya-kun…" she said sleepily. She reached up to bring Tomoya's head down, so that she could kiss him. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her soft ones, and she felt his tongue fiddling around, so she parted her lips slightly to allow entrance. Kotomi couldn't help it but to moan into the kiss; Tomoya was too skilled at this. She let Tomoya explore her as much as he wanted while her hands reached for his member. She started to stroke it gently with her soft hands, and Tomoya groaned into her mouth, kissing her deeper. Kotomi skilfully pumped his throbbing cock with her gentle hands, making Tomoya unable to bear the extreme pleasure. He pulled away from her mouth and screamed out her name, coming into her palms.

"I'll… get you back…" Tomoya said as he tried to catch his breath. He was still on top of Kotomi, with his hands supporting his weight on the sides of her head. Kotomi simply smiled and brought her hands up to her face, and she started to lick off the musky substance on her palms, lapping away like a hungry cat.

Her simple actions turned Tomoya on again, and he did not wanted to wait any longer. He swiftly grabbed onto her hands, pinning them on the sides of her head, and looked at her seriously. At first, Kotomi's reaction was fear, shocked, or anything relating to that term, but eventually, her eyes softened and she nodded slightly. Tomoya positioned himself in front of her core, looked at Kotomi's flushed face one more time, and entered slowly, unlike the last time where he thrust in violently.

Kotomi cried out his name, but the sound eventually died down as Tomoya stopped his movements, looking at the girl. "Kotomi… are you okay?" he did not want to hurt her, both mentally and physically.

"Unngh… T-Tomoya-kun… d-don't stop…" she said desperately, "you have to… h-help me…"

Tomoya thought if he should continue on; she was telling him to, but he knew that she was in a lot of pain. Perhaps the rape she encountered back then when she was a child left some sort of scar inside her physically, that was why it hurts especially for her. He decided to stop, "Kotomi… I shouldn't_—_"

"Tomoya-kun…" tears streamed down her eyes.

Tomoya pulled out of her, and backed away. "We'll… do it some other time, okay?" he stood up and headed for the door.

Suddenly, soft, wet skin pressed against his back, and arms encircled around his chest. "Please… Tomoya-kun, d-don't go…"

"Kotomi…"

_Help me__—_

He heard Kotomi's voice in his head.

_Help me__—_

No, it's Kotomi when she was a child…

_Help me__—__!_

Why is he hearing this?

_Please don't go__—_

These were the exact same words…

_Why didn't you help me__—__?_

…when the man held her captive…

_When I needed you to__—__!_

"Please…"

_Tomoya-kun__—_

"Tomoya-kun…"

_Tomoya-kun!_

He turned around all of a sudden and hugged her tightly. "I promise I will help you," he felt her arms slowly wrapping around his waist, "but it will hurt… just a bit," he lied. He knew that it won't just hurt _a bit_, it would hurt _a lot_. For someone who is so afraid of pain, having a horrible experience, and being scarred deep inside, it would hurt like hell. "Kotomi, are you sure about this?" this was the last time he's asking.

"I know it's going to hurt, Tomoya-kun," she buried her face into his hard chest, "…that's why I'm asking you to help me…" she mumbled, "because I know Tomoya-kun wouldn't purposely hurt me,"

Tomoya felt a sharp pain inside him. It felt as if something stabbed him deep inside. Kotomi's trust in him was so much, he felt like a bastard for showing her off to Sunohara and leaving her behind in the past. Her words made Tomoya decide to never leave her side, and to always be with her. "I'm not that good of a person, Kotomi… why do you trust me so much?" he comb through her damp hair with his fingers.

"Tomoya-kun, you _are_ a good person,"

"…"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be here now. You would have just left me, because in everyone's eyes, I have problems."

"_That girl's an idiot to fall in love with you… she must be mentally retarded or something…"_

"No…" Sunohara's words from that day were now clouding up in his mind.

"_Why else would she throw herself at you? Come on man, no normal girl would do such a thing. It's not like you love her too…"_

"Tomoya-kun? Why are you so stiff…"

"_Come on man, dump that chick already, she probably has proble__—__"_

"Kotomi!" he suddenly yelled out, "I love you!"

"…eh?" Tomoya surprised her by kissing her passionately, while positioning his cock in front of her core again. Kotomi broke free from his kiss, and nodded a little.

Tomoya gave a sigh of relief and pushed her slowly against a wall, he grabbed onto her waist with one hand, and cupped her soft ass with his other, pushing himself into her.

"Oh…!" Kotomi cried out. Her arms that were wrapped around Tomoya's neck began to claw on his back, reopening the wounds that she left before. "Tomoya-kun…" she moaned as he slowly rocked his hips. He watched as she tried desperately to catch her breath, opening and closing her mouth rapidly. Tomoya leaned forward to catch her lips, and Kotomi slowly stopped clawing, she rewrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Tomoya let go of her waist and reached for her other butt cheek. This time, he thrust in harder, causing her to scream out loud. "Kotomi, are you_—_"

"No!" she cried out quickly, "don't stop, please, Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi started to rock her hips, and Tomoya groaned angrily. He responded by thrusting deeper, following her slow rhythm. Kotomi's screams started to fade, and they slowly turned into moans of pleasure. Standing up was extremely tiring, so she held onto him and wrapped her creamy white legs around his waist, while she used the wall to support her weight.

"You're… damn good… like I said…" he said in between breaths. Kotomi's head was resting on his shoulder, still moaning loudly.

"Tomoya-kun! Oh…! Unghh!" she screamed as she came for the third time of the day. Tomoya smirked as he felt the liquid stream down from her core to his member, and down his muscular legs.

He pulled back, and Kotomi naturally rested her back against the wall, giving Tomoya the chance to observe her tired and flushed face. His gaze slowly shifted down to her body, watching as the water from her hair drip and stream down her wet body. Her heavy breathing made her chest rise and drop significantly, giving Tomoya the urge to continue on. He brought a hand up to brush her bangs away from her eyes, and quickly returned to grab her butt cheek, thrusting into her again.

Kotomi cried out his name like before, she desperately grabbed onto Tomoya's shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist as she felt herself slipping off the wall. She opened her eyes and all she could she was bright white lights. Before she could do anything about it, Tomoya rocked his hips and thrust upwards hesitantly. "Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" was all that could escape her lips. She felt his hard manhood invading her private area; certainly it felt pleasant, but it was still painful mentally. Each time he thrust into her, images of the rapist flooded her mind, and she tried her hardest to picture the rapist as Tomoya. At least that made her feel better.

Tomoya noticed that she has stopped moving her hips and her legs were slowly sliding down.

"_Losing your strength, are you…?" _

"Come on…" he hissed, "cooperate with me…" he rocked faster, looking down at his cock that was penetrating her wet pink flesh. Her breasts jiggled along with the rhythm Tomoya was rocking with, making her look ten times hotter. "You're so good…" he repeated.

"Oh_—_!" her legs finally lost their strength; they released his waist and she slowly slid down the wall that was supporting her weight. Tomoya easily caught her and placed her body on the floor in a comfortable position.

"I made you come thrice today, but I only came once…" he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her breast and twisted it gently, a quiet moan escaped her lips, "so… it's _your_ turn…" he entered her once again, grabbed her waist and lied down on his back, pulling her up along the way so that she was now on top of him.

Kotomi was too tired to realize immediately what position she was in; she blinked twice and looked down surprisingly. Tomoya chuckled at her reaction and reached up to pull her down. Her breasts' contact with his hard ones excited him, making him want to come right now and then into her. He kissed her lightly and parted his lips, and Kotomi inserted her tongue into him, which surprised Tomoya because he was usually the one to do that. The slurping and breathing sounds filled the room, Tomoya used the distracted advantage to thrust upwards into her. Kotomi broke away instantly to scream out his name.

"Tomoya-kun!" seeing her from his lying down-view was the best; her face was close and she was moaning in front of him, her water droplets from her hair and sweat were dripping down onto his face, and he could feel her breasts pressing against him each time she breathed. Kotomi got accustomed to the feeling, and started to rock on her own, realizing that it was unfair for Tomoya to always be the one to do the work.

He could feel her hot flesh grabbing onto his cock; he was so ready to come. "Harder," he ordered harshly. He needed to do so _now_, "faster_—_" he followed her pace and reached up to grab her breast, watching as her expression change. "You're beautiful even in this position…"

Kotomi had no more of her stamina left, she collapse on Tomoya's chest, panting heavily. "I'm… sorry… Tomoya-kun…"

Tomoya reacted by flipping their bodies over, positioning himself on top of her, and then pinning her weary arms above her head with one hand. "It's fine, I wore you out, it was my fault," he bent down to get a better angle, "now, I will do the rest," he said as he rammed into her, and juices squirted out, making it the forth time she came for the day. "I'm… sure… good…" he said as he thrust into her at an uneven speed, "making you come… four times now…"

Kotomi didn't even have the energy to scream. Her entire body's muscles were stiff, tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks from the pain and pleasure mixed together, and all she could do to react to the thrusts was moan erotically.

"Fuck…" Tomoya felt blood rush down from his spine to his member, he swelled up, and exploded into her.

"Ahh! To-Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" she screamed with her dry throat. Tomoya's juices squirted out of her opening; he was still coming inside of her. Tomoya released her hands and carried her sweaty body up, resting her on his lap with his cock still inside of her. Kotomi's body was like a rag doll; her arms unconsciously found their way around his neck, and her legs did the same thing around his waist. Tomoya buried his face into her shoulder. His own orgasm was making him unable to think of what to do or say.

As he regain his senses, he gently placed her back down on the floor, pulling himself out of her. He sat back to watch her core; his juices were still squirting out of her, as if she was coming. Each time juices squirted out, Kotomi shook uncomfortably and moaned quietly. Tomoya grabbed a towel that was hanging next to the bathtub and dried her off, rubbing against her wet opening purposely to watch her squirm awkwardly. He laughed and dried the rest of her body off, and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He placed her down gently onto the bed, getting in it with her, and covering them with the soft white blanket.

"Tomoya-kun… I'm still sticky…" Kotomi said shyly.

"Well then," he put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, "should we shower again?"

She giggled and leaned forward to peck his lips with hers, "Tomoya-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"You… came into… me…" she stuttered.

"Yeah I know," he caught her upper lip and sucked on it gently, "did you like it?"

"Yes… n-no! That's not the point!" she blushed.

"What is it…"

"We… had s-sex…"

"Mhmm…"

"And you…"

"I…?"

"Y-you… Tomoya-kun, you…"

Tomoya got impatient and got on top of Kotomi, pinning her arms above her head once again, and started to tickle her waist. She squirmed wildly under him, giggling at his touch. "Spit it out already, Kotomi," he teased.

"To-Tomoya-kun! Haha! Stop it! Tomoya-kun, it tickles!" she laughed.

"Then tell me!" he said playfully as he continued to tickle her.

"O-okay, okay!" she waited until Tomoya stopped and got off her, "Tomoya-kun, you didn't use a condom,"

"…"

"In ten months_—_"

"No! Stop!" he interrupted her, "Kotomi, we're too young to support a child…"

"I know." she answered simply.

"Y-you know? What? I thought you'd_—_" Tomoya thought that she would be the typical drama-type of girl who would want to keep the child no matter what, and then all sorts of arguments will form between family and friends. Then it quickly came to him; both he and Kotomi didn't have much of a family, so it didn't really matter.

"Maybe when you're older Tomoya-kun," she closed her eyes, telling him that she's tired, "when you're older, we can support the child together. You bought birth control pills, right? I'll take them in the morning…"

"Kotomi?" he was shocked by her comment. This was the first time Kotomi spoke maturely to him. Moreover, he was very glad that she did not want the child; he was simply not ready, nor did he wanted one _at all_. In other words, he just wanted to have sex, and never thought about the outcome.

"_You really are immature," _his mind spoke.

Tomoya had to agree on that one. How could he have not thought about the things that could occur after sex? At first, he just wanted to help Kotomi out, to make her forget about the past but now_—_

"Tomoya-kun…" Kotomi said drowsily, "thank you,"

He smiled at her cute sleeping face and brought his arms around her, drawing her closer, and kissed her cheek, 'No problem,"

Kotomi felt as peaceful as she was during those years when her parents were still around. They would embrace her, love her, and make her laugh. The person holding her right now brought all these things back that disappeared for twelve years; he is forever hers, he will never leave her side. He is Tomoya-kun, and he is her protector and lover.

* * *

Yay. More Kotomoya fluff because I can't think of anything currently (haha).

And uh, it's still not over yet, guys ._.

Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"T-Tomoya-kun! S-stop it...! Oh…!" Kotomi squealed. They were walking to school and Tomoya was hugging her from behind, making them walk at a super slow pace. "If we don't walk faster—"

"You don't even need to go to school!"

"But you do!"

"…Not today!" he argued like a child.

"When have you gotten so naughty, Tomoya-kun!" she scolded.

"I was always naughty, Kotomi-chan," he whispered and bit her earlobe, tugging on it gently.

"Nnn… Tomoya-k-kun…" she moaned. She turned around and pressed her breasts against his chest, leaning closer into him, "you are _very_ naughty, Tomoya-kun,"

"So are you," he sucked on her upper lip, "we are in the streets… and you're so open," he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she responded by tipping her toes and sucking back gently. Tomoya started to move his hands towards her ass, desperate for her sexy reactions. He squeezed roughly and Kotomi pulled away, revealing her flushed face.

"T-Tomoya-kun… not h-here…" she looked around them to see if anybody was in sight. Thankfully, nobody was around.

"Then should we go home and do it?" he smirked.

"Are you trying to use this as an excuse to not go to school?" she asked slyly, "If so, it's not going to work—ohh!"

While she was lecturing him, Tomoya sneakily reached for her core, and started to rub her through the fabric. "Oh my, Kotomi-chan," he said cockily, "and you said I was naughty. Look how wet you are," he brought his hand back up, showing her the sticky liquid lingering on his fingers.

Kotomi's entire face was red now; she pouted and turned her head away, "Tomoya-kun, you bully…"

Tomoya tightened his grasp on her. She was trying to push him away, but it was impossible to do so since he was much stronger. "I am a bully…" he rested his forehead on the side of her head, and kissed her cheek lightly, "but I know that you like it when I bully you…"

"N-no I d-don't…" she whimpered.

"'Say NO to bullies'… haven't you ever heard of that?" he teased.

"But I _am_ saying 'no'…"

"You don't even mean it," he reached for vulnerable neck and sucked on it hungrily; good thing they're in their summer uniforms; otherwise, Kotomi would still be in that stupid turtleneck and he would never be able to do what he was doing now.

"Oh… Tomoya-kun! I spent so much time tutoring you… don't put my efforts to a waste!" she said desperately. He ignored her and continued to suck on her. It was true that for the past two months, his tardiness has become less of a problem, the number of times he skipped class has decreased, and his marks have improved significantly. This was all thanks to Kotomi's scolding, lecturing, and tutoring. Of course, it was hard for Tomoya to pay attention fully; getting tutored by a hot chick like Kotomi easily got him turned on and he would always touch and fiddle with her body during her sessions. To fix this, she would give him a massage every time they finish their sessions (which always turn out into sex).

He heard her breathing heavily and uncomfortably. Tomoya pulled back, and before he could do anything, Kotomi wrapped her arms around his neck and caught his lips with hers.

"K-Kotomi…" said the surprised Tomoya after she pulled back.

"Let's go to school now…" she said quietly.

For some reason, the way she asked him to go to school just now sounded differently from her usual tone; it sounded more sorrowful and flat. He thought that she was getting angry at him for staying on the streets for so long and not going to school, so he released her and grabbed her hand, continuing the walk to school.

* * *

"I just don't understand how you can do so well in tests nowadays…" Sunohara said disappointingly.

"Get yourself a smart girlfriend, tell her to tutor you, and voila."

"Screw that man. The last time you told me that a junior was into me, I ran to the second-year's hallway, hoping to get some sort of reaction—"

"How was it?"

"Oh, I got a "reaction" alright," he rolled his eyes, "they all stared at me weird and I was called to the principal's office in the end,"

Tomoya laughed and looked at his test that he scored a high B on. He smiled as he thought about his grades. "_I'm going to have to thank her later when we get home…"_ Images of Kotomi were crowding up his mind.

"Hey, what's with that perverted smile?" Sunohara interrupted his thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing," he lied.

"Hmm…" Sunohara gave him a suspicious look, "come to think of it, Okazaki,"

"What?"

"I haven't met your girlfriend yet. "

"You… haven't met her yet? I'll introduce her to you after school. Just follow—"

"Hey, Okazaki, Ichinose from class 3-A is looking for you!" called a classmate standing by the door.

"Ichinose—?" The entire class turned around to stare at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Kotomi!" Tomoya sat up straight to get a better view of her.

"K-Kotomi? Wait, what? Ichinose… Ichinose Kotomi?" Sunohara said to himself, "She's— SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Well, yeah, for like the longest time now," Tomoya said sarcastically. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"_He's_ with Ichinose?"

"No way…"

"She's too good for him…"

Those degrading comments were heard as he walked across the classroom, but he ignored them all because he doesn't care how people viewed him. Be it delinquent or failure, it doesn't matter; what matters is that he loves her and she loves him.

"Hey," he greeted her simply.

"Good morning," she smiled.

He reached for her hand, "You don't come down often… what brings you here?"

"You told me to be more social, right?" she walked into his classroom, dragging him with her.

"H-hey, Kotomi—"

She released his hand to put her hands in front of her and bowed, "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Ichinose Kotomi. I am a senior from class 3-A. My hobby is reading books. I would be happy if you become my friend."

"_Err…"_ Tomoya turned red for Kotomi. He couldn't believe that she was actually using the little speech he made for her as a joke.

"…"

"What's with this lame silence?" Sunohara said in a serious tone. He walked to the girl and bowed politely like a gentleman, "Nice to meet you," he reached for her hand to peck the back of her hand gently, "Sunohara Youhei here,"

Kotomi giggled at the blond.

"She's so cute!" Tomoya heard some girls squealed. He turned to them to find that they were approaching his girl in a desperate speed, "Nice to meet you, Ichinose Kotomi-san!"

"H-hey!" Tomoya was pushed farther back as more people approached Kotomi.

"J-just call me Kotomi-chan…" she blushed and said shyly.

"Aww, she's so cute!" more girls were squealing. Some guys in the class were also walking up to Kotomi.

Tomoya sighed and took a few steps backwards to look at her popularity. He crossed his arms and smiled; he was happy that she finally got out of the library and was making friends. Perhaps she could attend class normally from now on? Kotomi looked around for him; she was starting to get scared of the incredible amount of attention she was getting.

"S-sorry…" she said as she pushed gently through the crowd and walked towards Tomoya. Kotomi threw her arms around Tomoya and buried her face in his chest, as if she were a frightened little girl.

"Uh, well, as you can see…" Tomoya hugged her back and tried to explain to the class, "she isn't really good at being social, but she _is_ a normal person. So it'd be great if you guys can take care of her from now on—"

"Who wouldn't?!" Sunohara interrupted. "Who wouldn't take care of her, man? She's so damn cute!"

Tomoya widened his eyes as he heard people agreeing. He gave a sigh of relieve and pulled Kotomi away, "See now? People do like you," he spoke to her like a parent speaking to a child, "they're willing to be your friend, so you should talk to them more. They're not bullies."

"Tomoya-kun…"

"Tomoya!" a familiar sharp voice startled him. He turned around and a thick dictionary was thrown towards his way at high speed.

"Whoa!" He held onto Kotomi and ducked with her. The dictionary flew above him and stopped when it hit Sunohara. Tomoya slowly stood up, "Kyou!"

The long, lavender-haired girl walked into the classroom with a bitter face. "Are you playing with another girl's heart again, Tomoya?!"

"What do you mean 'playing'? And what do you mean 'again'?!"

Kotomi looked at the girl curiously. She blinked as Kyou's eyes softened when she met her eyes. "Tomoya-kun… she's—"

"Someone I dated and regret in doing so," he answered. Tomoya remembered that because she saw he and Kyou walking together in the hallways during year one, she started to hide in the library; he did not want that to happen again. Therefore, he's ensuring her that he no longer has any feelings towards Kyou.

"Hah! That wasn't very nice of you!" Kyou crossed her arms and faked her anger. She shifted her gaze back to Kotomi, "So you're the _legendary_ Ichinose Kotomi, huh? How'd you even fall in love with such an idiot?"

"I…"

She looked at the red mark on her neck that Tomoya gave her in the morning. "You better be careful. This guy's a pedophile, pervert… he's just dangerous."

Kotomi hugged Tomoya tighter and smiled at Kyou, "No he isn't," she looked up at Tomoya, "he's not dangerous at all…"

Kyou blushed at her sweet, whispery voice.

"Hehh… Kyou, so you _are_ a 'bi'?" Tomoya noticed her reaction.

"I-I… no!" she tried to hide her flushed face by looking to the side. The students watching at the side started to whisper to each other. Kyou ignored them and walked closer towards Kotomi. She patted her head as if she were a child, "Nice to meet you," she smiled, "I'm Fujibayashi Kyou from class 3-E. I'd be glad to become your friend." She stopped patting her head and reached out the same arm to shake her hand.

Kotomi slowly released Tomoya, and reached for her hand. She held onto it gently, looked at Kyou's kind smiling face, and blushed. She threw herself at her, surprising both Tomoya and Kyou.

"Looks like she likes you," Tomoya scratched his head.

"Yeah," Kyou hugged her back. "Tomoya, you better take good care of her," she said seriously.

"Why wouldn't I?!" he asked in an offended manner.

Kyou smiled again and turned her attention to Kotomi, "You're a sweet girl,"

* * *

Thanks to Kotomi, his new well-known girlfriend, the whole class began to pay more attention to Tomoya. Many girls went to him and asked about her personal things, such as family background, genius level, and other common things. He would simply answer that she's happy the way she is right now, although he isn't entirely sure.

"What does she want to be in the future?" one of the girls asked.

"Probably a scientist… she wants to follow her parents' footsteps after all," Tomoya answered.

"Wow, that's impressive," the girls said in awe, "is she going to study abroad?"

"Study—" Tomoya paused, "…why would she study abroad...?"

"Didn't you know?" the guy sitting in front of him turned back to join in the conversation, "Third years who have an average of at least 98% automatically get scholarship to study in America. Ichinose is well known for having high marks, so I'm sure she'd go."

Tomoya was speechless. His mind was blank and he felt hot all over. He started to loosen his tie to cool off.

"Hey, Okazaki, are you alright?" a classmate asked.

"I…" Tomoya stood up, "sorry…" he excused himself and walked quickly outside the classroom. He didn't know what to do; there was a chance that Kotomi was going to leave… right when their relationship has gotten so far. Tomoya decided to head up to the library to ask Kotomi about it; maybe she won't go because of him.

"_Such a selfish thought…"_

Tomoya reached the top floor of the school. He turned right and reached the last room at the end of the hallway. Right when he was going to go in, he heard voices inside.

"_Strange, nobody ever comes up here but Kotomi and occasionally me… so who's in there?" _Tomoya leaned closer to the door to eavesdrop.

The sounds were faint, but he could definitely hear what's going on. "…so did you think about it, Ichinose-san?" it was a voice of a man.

"I…" this voice was Kotomi's.

"There isn't much time. If you do not apply soon, you will miss the opportunity," the man sounded very persistent, and his voice is so damn familiar…

"I don't know yet… please give me more time,"

"Very well." The voice approached the door, "Please, Ichinose-san, give us a response soon." The door immediately slid open, and Tomoya bounced back from shock.

"G-good afternoon, sensei," he bowed politely; it was the vice-principal again, and he still doesn't remember his name. _"What is he doing here again?"_

"Ah, good afternoon," he smiled, "you sure like to read books, huh?"

"H-huh?" he remembered that a few months ago he also saw the vice-principal coming out of the library after talking to Kotomi, "oh… yes, I do," he lied.

"That's good. Please excuse me," he walked pass Tomoya.

Tomoya could only think of one reason why the vice-principal would come up to talk to Kotomi personally. Her outstanding marks have won the scholarship and she was being asked to go study in America. This must be the reason why he came last time, too. He watched until he disappeared down the stairs, and then quickly went into the library. Kotomi was standing at the place where she usually sat, looking out the opened window. A breeze blew into the library, making her purple hair fly in the wind.

"Kotomi…" she looked beautiful. That was all Tomoya could think of. He walked towards her; she was spacing out so she doesn't notice the presence of him. As he approached her, thoughts of her leaving built up in his mind, and he did not know what to do. Standing behind her, he clenched his fists, wanting to do something about it, but sadly, there was _nothing _he could really do. Tomoya slowly loosened his muscles and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Tomoya-kun…" she whispered.

Tomoya slowly turned her around to face him. The wind was still blowing into the room, making her hair move smoothly with the breeze. He reached out to slide the window close.

He decided to get the problem over with. "Kotomi, are you—"

Kotomi tiptoed to kiss his lips, interrupting him. She felt Tomoya respond by holding onto her tighter, and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kotomi granted entrance, and they kissed feverishly, making slurping and heavy breathing sounds fill the room. Wanting more of her, he pushed her against the closed window, trapping her in between with his arms. He released her lips and bent down to suck on her neck.

"Mmm…!" she moaned at the contact of his lips with her neck, "Tomoya-kun…"

She tried to push him away, but Tomoya grabbed onto her hands and pinned them on the window. He untied the red ribbon of her uniform with his teeth, which loosened the collar of her shirt, revealing her cleavage. He released one of her hands to reach for her breast. Tomoya cupped it through the thin fabric and started to squeeze it. Kotomi was wearing a bra, but he could feel her hardened nipples through her shirt. His hand slowly moved down to reach for her inner thigh, and she gasped at his touch. Kotomi didn't want to go too far; they are, after all, in the school. She started squirming so that she could break away from him, but he held her down.

"You're so wet…" he commented while rubbing her through the fabric of her panties.

"N-not here… Tomoya-kun…!"

"Why not here?" he thrust two fingers into her. Her tight, wet walls grabbed onto him, making him hard instantly.

"Oh…! Oh… To-Tomoya-kun…! No…!" she moaned as he pumped at an uneven pace. "Don't… Tomoya-kun..! Not here… please…!"

"You tried to arouse me, though," he pulled out of her to tug on her clit with his wet fingers.

"Nnn! I… I just wanted a kiss…"

"Excuses… you were wet anyhow," with Kotomi's arms already around his neck, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Tomoya carried her to the study table and pushed her down, making her lie on the cold wooden table.

He had to get it over with, "Heard you were going," he tried to sound as cheerful as possible; he didn't want himself to be the reason for her to not pursue a better future.

"…" Kotomi looked away, but Tomoya could see concern in her eyes.

"Well?" he leaned down and moved her face to look at him.

"I've… always wanted to," she got interrupted by Tomoya's reaction. The look on his face suddenly changed from emotionless to confusion. "Tomoya-kun…"

"That— that's good for you!" that sounded as fake as any liar. Right then, Tomoya realized that he wasn't a good actor. He shook away his thoughts and decided to encourage her on, even though it hurt so badly, "so… when are you going?"

"…" she stared at him blankly.

"Kotomi?"

She did not reply but sat up and threw her arms around him, "I don't want to go…"

She sounded like a lost child, "Y-you just told me you've always wanted to…" Tomoya couldn't believe he said that. He sounded like an idiot.

"We just got back together!" she suddenly yelled. She tightened her grasp on Tomoya.

This was the first time she ever spoke to him this loudly and seriously. "Kotomi…"

"I don't want to leave you!" she was sobbing.

"…"

"We… just got back together…!" her face was completely buried in his chest.

Hearing that, tears started to form in his eyes. He realized how important she was to him; she was his childhood friend, his lover, his family, his everything. Seeing Kotomi gave him a purpose in his life, seeing her gave him peace, salvation, happiness. To get separated from her now means hell to him. Yet he knows that he cannot be selfish. She wanted to go ever since her parents' death; if she went then she would have a bright future, whereas if she stayed with him, she will become a typical housewife, who does not suit her image— a genius girl becoming a housewife? That doesn't make sense.

"Tomoya-kun…" her gentle voice cleared his thoughts; he just wanted to treasure the time she has with her now.

He acted quickly, reaching under her uniform to remove the strapless bra. He got rid of it and pulled the girl close to him, kissing her greedily. It was like a battle was going on inside their mouths; Kotomi fought back by kissing and sucking on him hungrily. Tomoya held onto the back of her head to kiss even deeper. Wet, slurping sounds were made, turning both of them on. He backed away and both of them panted heavily. Tomoya used the time to observe her flushed face and massage her breasts.

"Still feel like doing it at school?" he asked randomly. She didn't reply, but instead, she held onto his hands that were touching her breasts, urging him to massage harder. He immediately got the message, and squeezed hard, making her moan out his name sexily. He pulled his hands out of her shirt and bent down, looking at her pointy nipples through the fabric or her uniform. Without warning, he licked her through the shirt. Soon, the particular part of her uniform was transparent enough that her pink nipples were showing. They returned to their fiery kiss, and Tomoya's hand began to wander all over her body again. He backed up, pulling her off the table with him until he reached a wall. He grabbed onto her soft ass, squeezing and kneading. She moaned and squirmed uncomfortably, pressing her body against him, her hands removing his tie and shirt, and then feeling his hard chest. He lifted her leg to his hip; Kotomi eagerly wrapped it around him, using her other leg to grind against his throbbing erection.

Tomoya released her lips, allowing her to moan erotically. "Ohh… Tomoya… Tomoya-kun…"

"You're touching me… and you're moaning louder... than I am…" he commented. He reached for her core once again; she was so wet that her inner thighs were soaking. He looked at her reactions while he traced the outlines of her clit, brushing against it in the most torturous way.

_It was killing her._

It was exactly his plan. He wanted her to beg for it, he wanted her to crave for him, he wanted to torture her. She was always the "good girl", it wasn't as fun. Now, he wanted to bring out her naughty side, since the atmosphere was just right.

"Tomoya-kun… just—just—!" she cried. There was desperation in her voice. He could tell that she wanted sex now.

"Just…?"

"Please…! Oh…! Oh!" she cried as he slowly inserted two fingers into her through the panties. He made a scissor gesture with his fingers that were inside her, widening her hole. The warm, sticky liquid streamed down her thighs. Tomoya wanted to crouch down and drink all of it down, but he enjoyed the way she rubbed against him, so he chose not to do so.

"Please…?"

"D-don't tease me...!" she moaned, "n-now…" his fingers were completely buried within her, he was curling and crossing them, and it was like murder to her. "Tomoya-kun!"

"Now…?"

"…please, please… I want you… please…" she finally said it. With that, Tomoya changed positions with her, crushing her against the wall and tearing her panties apart. Kotomi zipped down his flyer, reached in and started to stroke his hardness in the gentlest way. Tomoya growled at the contact, encouraging the girl to rub harder. Unable to withstand his own horniness, he pulled his manhood out of his pants, and positioned it in front of her soaking core.

"Touching me like that… you've got guts…" he said in a dark tone. That scared the girl. She gasped and looked away, preparing herself for the impending pleasure and pain. Unfortunately, instead of penetrating her right away, he began to tease her again. Tomoya rocked back and forth, rubbing against her wetness. She panted heavily and bucked her hips, signifying her impatience and lust. Although he wanted her badly too, Tomoya found more pleasure in tormenting her. "so… what did you tell me just now? What did you want so badly that you begged me for it?"

"…please don't torture me…" _Oh god_. Her voice is so sweet, it's not even human.

"But you need to clarify what you really want…" he continued to tease her. He started to slow down his movements. He looked at her expression as their sexual organs lost touch.

"…you… Tomoya-kun… I want you— ahh!" she was cut off when he suddenly thrust into her. His rhythm started off slow, but her horny and flushed face told him to move faster. She moaned loudly, her hips jerked forward, and in the process, his cock slid deeper into her.

Echoes of moans and the squelching sounds filled the room, bringing both of them closer to their orgasm. Her face damp with sweat, Tomoya leaned forward to lick the salty liquids dripping down her cheeks. His ear close to her mouth, he could feel her hot breaths and hear the erotic moans that were in sync with the rhythm he was fucking her at. He buried his face into her neck, sucking her like a vampire sucking blood.

"_Are you sure she's here?" _a sound was approaching the room.

"_Yes, yes… does the school have another library? I think not,"_ another voice was coming.

"Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun! Stop, stop…!" as much as she wants to come right now, she had to worry about getting seen by others when she's doing this.

"Fuck…!" he thrust in one more time, and thought fast. He decided that they could hide at the corner of the library, where the bookshelves can be their cover. With his cock still in her, he lifted her up and she naturally wrapped her legs around him. He started to run towards the hiding spot.

"W-wait! Tomoya-kun! Your clothes… and my bra, my bra!" he could almost hear laughter in her voice. It was as if she was having fun. Tomoya growled and turned around to grab his clothes and her bra, and then he quickly ran to the corner.

The door slid open, two female students from Tomoya's class entered. "Sorry to intrude… hey there's nobody here, you liar."

"What? But didn't sensei tell us that Ichinose-san only hangs around in the library? Where else can she be?"

Hiding in the corner, Kotomi looked to the side to peak at the two students. Her curious face was also a turn-on for him; he started to rock his hips again, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Tomoya-kun!" she whispered loudly.

"It's okay isn't it..." he grabbed her breast, squeezing it roughly, "… to have thrills every once in a while?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, trying to break free from his grasp, "No…! Don't… not now…!"

"Hmm… but that doesn't make sense… just a little while ago, you told me to fuck you hard, and now you're telling me to stop? Don't play around with me, you naughty little girl." He loved doing this; tormenting her was just as fun as doing her. He flipped her around, lifted her skirt and continued to rock his hips. She held onto the bookshelf with her weary limbs, clawing the wood with each thrust.

"Oh! Oh!" she moaned out loudly.

"What was that?" one of the students asked.

"Uh, I don't know? H-hey… look at that!" the other student pointed at the red ribbon... and the torn, wet, white panties lying beside the wall.

Kotomi heard everything and bit her lips for not remembering to pick up her panties. She continued to moan as softly as possible. Tomoya lifted her shirt, bringing the ends of it to her mouth; she bit on it to as an attempt to suppress the sounds. In doing so, her breasts where revealed, and he released her waist to grab onto her breasts. "Please…! Stop… they'll hear us—!

"They already know we're here… just not sure what _exactly_ we're doing…"

"But the panties—nn! Mmm!" she was interrupted when he rocked harder.

The sounds reaching their ears, they got the message. "Uh… yeah." They stared at each other awkwardly. "L-let's go…" As they were exiting the library, they glanced at the corners of the library, and saw a bookshelf shaking as if there was an earthquake.

"Ahh! Tomoya-kun!" once the girls left the library, Tomoya rammed into her, causing her to scream loudly. He pulled her close to him, with her back against his chest. He lifted one of her thighs, widening her hole, and thrust upwards.

"Bet they envy you for having a boyfriend even though you're so anti-social," he found the red mark he left previously and bit on it. Blood poured out and he lapped it up hungrily. Her inner muscles grabbed onto his hardness, signifying the rising of her orgasm. Tomoya turned her around again, and she rested her back on the bookshelf. They kissed again; he sucked on her bottom lip so hard that it turned bright red. Blood on her lips, blood on her neck, and blood between her legs… he just wanted to devour her.

"Oh—!" she finally came as he rammed harder.

"…tell me how much you want me." Also close to coming, he did not show her any signs of stopping even though she was dead tired.

"Tomoya-kun—"

It hurt; it hurt so badly but at the same time, she loved the feeling. She wanted him so much. He was ramming into her like a machine, her body was so sore, but she loved it.

"…I need you… I need you so much—" she moaned the words out. She arched her back, her neck bent.

Violent spasms shot down his spine, and knew that it was going to be good. His body froze then moved fast until he felt his body violently shaking as vicious orgasm claimed him, his fluid bursting directly to her hole uncontrollably while he growled her name.

His support gave out and he collapsed with her. After returning to a normal breathing rate, he realized that he was crushing her tiny figure. He pushed himself up with his arms, and looked down to observe her violated body. As usual, her flushed face and half-opened eyes was a turn-on. Her body was so sweaty it made her entire white shirt transparent. The shirt was out of place too, revealing her white silky shoulder, her tiny waist, and one of her bare breast. His gaze shifted down, and he realized that his member was still buried deep within her. Slowly, he pulled out, and he could hear her breath sharpen.

"Tomoya-kun…"

"As much as you want me," he was still on top of her, "…you have to go," that came out of nothing, but he knew that he must not be selfish. Going means a brighter future, and a brighter future means happiness for her.

"…I—"

"Don't worry, it's only… for two years, right?"

"…four," the sound of the number stabbed him like a knife.

"That… isn't much—it will go by in a flash," he was making up stupid excuses, trying to make not only Kotomi feel better, but also himself. "It won't be long, just… just focus on your studies, make more friends, and everything will be over…"

"But…"

"Come on! If you're worried that I'm going to get kicked out of school… well, it won't happen because I promise you. I promise that I will get into university…"

"There! You said it!" she snapped.

"W-what?"

She smiled sweetly and pulled him down, his lips crashing onto her bruised ones. She released him and he looked at her curiously. "Don't break your promise; you'll have to study hard from now on."

"You bitch…" he smirked. His sweet little girlfriend can be quite cunning sometimes, "so all that sex was to get me to promise you that I will study hard even without you around?"

"Mmm… you are kind of right…" she said softly.

Tomoya raised an eyebrow and smiled darkly, "…and you were also horny, am I wrong? This was all planned after the vice-principal left the room— hey, you knew that I was in the room! You sneaky little girl…" he rested his weight on his knees, grabbed onto her wrists with one hand and started to tickle her.

"Oh…! Stop! Tomoya-kun! T-this is unfair—! Haha!" she squirmed wildly.

He laughed at her reactions; it was so fun teasing her, he could do it all day.

Then, the library door slid open without warning. "Ichinose-san, Ichinose-san, are you here?" It was the vice-principal again.

Kotomi gasped and held onto Tomoya tightly. "God, he's so persistent…" he grunted. Using the bookshelf as cover once again, he couldn't risk to have anymore fun; this was serious, if they got caught, he could get suspended, and she could lose the opportunity to study abroad. He stood up and pressed his body against hers, trying to cuddle up as tightly as possible.

"Tomoya-kun!" she whispered loudly, catching his attention, "panties… my panties!"

"Oh, shit," he glanced at the man, hoping that he wouldn't walk towards the windows where her torn panties were.

He heard him mumble something, "hmm, that's weird. Perhaps she went home already?"

"'_Already'? How long were we at it for?" _he looked at Kotomi and she had her eyes tightly shut. He chuckled, "you know, closing your eyes won't make you invisible?"

Kotomi snapped her eyes opened and pouted, "Tomoya-kun, you bully…"

He smirked and continued to look outside. The vice-principal has already left. He backed away, allowing her to fix uniform up. He picked up his own clothes and Kotomi's bra fell out of the bundle. He gestured at the girl, telling her to turn around and lift her shirt up so that he could help her put it on. "The next time he comes in…" he took the chance to cup her breasts from behind as he helped her fix up her bra. A soft moan escaped her throat, "…you'll need to tell him,"

Hearing the melancholy in his voice, she turned around and embraced him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Do I… really have to go?"

"Don't be such a child… I promised that I will study hard, so you should also promise me to—" he paused. It was stupid to tell her to study hard, "…you should also promise me to make more friends when you get there."

"Mmm," she mumbled. Her voice was getting shaky, he could tell that she was almost going to cry.

"Come on, don't cry yet! You're not even going until… uh…"

"January," she finished, "I'm going to study during their second semester… which is the end of our second semester."

It seemed far away, but Tomoya knew that time flies when one's enjoying himself. "That's… far from now." He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away so that their eyes could meet. Kotomi gasped at the horniness in his eyes, "we can have all the sex we want during that time…"

Instead of scolding him or showing signs of shyness, she smiled and responded, "That's what I want too…" she walked to where her panties were, and he followed her. She picked up the torn fabric and whined, "now I can't wear anything on the way home…"

Without warning, he slipped his fingers in between her legs, tugging on her clit gently. She gasped and then let out a low moan; her wetness building again. "…the way I like it,"

"Tomoya…kun…" she turned around to embrace him again, "I love you…"

"Yeah," he answered bluntly and hugged her back. It would be nice if this moment could last forever, he thought. But soon, very soon, they will be separated for four long years.

* * *

Ok, don't kill me.

Can't help it if the finals just pour in like this. On the brighter note, I only have three more (UGH) to study for!

Anyway, I apologize once again for the long delay in updating (1 month, I believe?), but this story is almost over anyway so… yeah…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on…" Putting an accent at the end of the plead, he tried to signal to her how desperate he was, "It's been three weeks…"

She ignored him and continued to pack, picking up panties and bras that were scattered all over the house. Her boyfriend promised to help her look after the house by keeping it tidy and all, but seeing how he can't even help her pack for America, she plans to ignore him until he gets the message. All he cares right now is sex, because she's been sleeping in another room for three weeks—and she's leaving the next day.

"At this rate, I'm going to rape you…" he said softly, trying to seduce her with his deep, mellow voice. She always mentions to him that she likes his voice, and he would do the same by telling her often how sexy her voice is. "I'll give you one last chance…"

The truth is, she really wants it now, too. She's been enduring it for so long obviously because she wants to train him into not to become so possessive over her. If he can't survive without sex for three weeks, how can he survive for four years? She continued to ignore him, and closed the suitcase, dragging it towards the front door, putting it beside the shoe shelf so that it would be convenient for her tomorrow to get ready.

Her back was facing him all this time; she has barely made eye contact with her for the last three weeks. He wondered if it was because of her period or something, but even he knows that girls can't PMS for that long. He tried asking Kyou for tips, but she would shove him off, calling him a dirty bastard. Asking Sunohara for advice is pointless, so he didn't even bother. Other male students in the class aren't as lucky as he is— they don't live with their girlfriends for Christ's sake.

Getting impatient, he started fidgeting, cracking his knuckles and tapping his foot, "Okay, Ichinose-san, I warned you. Don't blame me if you miss the flight tomorrow,"

Before she could react to his comment, she was pushed roughly against the front door with her body completely pinned down by him from behind, "T-Tomoya-kun! Stop… I'm not ready…!" Trying to shake him off only caused his grip on her to tighten.

"I warned you already," his breath close to her ear, "too late now," his hands found their way to the sides of her pelvis, he thrust at her, making her feel his hardness. "So like, I'm going to rape you now." He said sadistically, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

"I…" with her face crushed against the door, it was impossible for her to speak properly even if she wanted to. Her hands were trying to support her weight by clawing at the door; she was slipping down occasionally. From Tomoya's view, it looked as if she were inviting him to screw her, or telling him to "go ahead" because she wasn't fighting back at all. He stepped forward, crushing her tiny frame even harder against the door.

"Oh… I see now, you naughty little girl," his hands slowly moved up her waist, tracing her slim figure, and stopped at her breasts, "Yes, I see now… you were saving it up. Not having sex for so long would build suspense, yes? And then in the end, you would request to me, 'Oh, Tomoya-kun, please screw me hard!' Something like that, am I wrong?"

Well, he was half right. She wasn't _really_ exactly training him into becoming less possessive over her… this wasn't really about him, she does think for herself sometimes… rarely. The thing is, whenever they had sex, he would do it gently because he is still afraid of harming the girl. So, she actually wants him to try it… hard, for once. But still, another reason why she's been avoiding sex is… Lord knows Tomoya doesn't wear condoms, so by taking pills nearly over a hundred times now, well, Kotomi really didn't like the side effects… though Tomoya did because it enlarge her breasts.

Hearing her breath getting heavier as he massaged harder, he knew that his theory was right. Without warning, he tore her shirt apart from the centre to the bottom. A few buttons came flying off, making the fabric look like a typical short sleeve dress shirt when unbuttoned. One of his hands lingered on her breast, continuing his rough massage, and his other hand trailed down her stomach, slipping under her skirt. He fiddled with her thin panties for a short while and then proceeded to rub her clit.

"Shit, maybe it's because I haven't touched you for a while, but is it just me, or are you wetter than usual?" He started to nibble on her earlobe, sucking hard and biting lightly, "Perhaps it's been building up— … hey, do you think that means you're tighter than before?"

"Ungh…!"

"Whoops, sorry," he was rubbing her a bit too hard due to excitement. He moved deeper to her core, brushing his fingertips against her skin in the gentlest way. She turned her head to the side as much as possible so that their eyes could meet, but with her body pinned against the door, it was very difficult for her to move her head. Tomoya got the message and backed up a bit, allowing her to move as she pleases. She tilted her head a bit, and he released her earlobe, allowing her to turn her head to the side. He saw one of her eyes and couldn't resist kissing her.

His lips crashed onto hers, bruising them almost instantly. Not being able to even kiss her for the last three weeks, he tries to make it as if this kiss were their first. Lips locked passionately, his hand skilfully removed her shirt and bra, while his other hand pulled down the zipper of her skirt, and the fabric pooled down her legs. He threw the shirt carelessly behind him, leaving her bra dangling loosely and pushing the soaked panties to the side, not even bothering to rip them apart, and continued to rub her with one hand, while massaging her breast with the other.

She drew back from the kiss, whimpering softly as he inserted two fingers in her.

"I am right, you're tighter than before…" he moved deeper into her, hoping to get more of a reaction from her because she's been awfully quiet, "Come on, where are your usual loud moans and screams?" he thrust faster, making the squelching sounds louder. Her hot, sticky liquids streamed down her thighs, onto the black marble tiles almost unstoppably.

Not having sex for three weeks was not only hard for Tomoya, Kotomi herself found it difficult. Now that they're finally doing it, a part of her wants to tease him a bit by being more "hesitant" than usual; he hates it when she does that. A big reason for him to have sex with her is because he likes to hear her voice when she's in pain and pleasure.

"You're pissing me off," he pulled out of her soaking core, bringing his wet fingers to her lips. She naturally started sucking on them, tasting her own sweet liquids. "If you don't cooperate…" he jerked his fingers out of her mouth to release his throbbing erection from his boxers, "I'll really, really rape you," and started rubbing hard against her.

She bit her bruised lips hard to hold back a moan, "Tomoya-kun, y-you've been saying that for a long time now. When are you actually… a-actually going to— aah!"

"I don't even know why you said that. You know I hate it when you taunt me." Now inside of her completely, an odd, sort of nostalgic feeling came to him; he paused for a short while, and started to rock his hips, hard.

Yes, why did she say that? Why would she? Lord knows that he's a short-tempered, lust-filled animal. He grabbed the sides of her hips, gripping firmly to prevent her from slipping away. Thrusting into her hard like an animal, he watched as her fingernails left deep, uneven scratches down the door. It reminded him of the scars on his back he gave her. As sick as it sounds, he wishes that the door was his back, because she hasn't held him for a while now.

"Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun! Stop—!" Spacing out, he didn't realize that he was doing it so hard to the point that she's crying. This is the second time it happened, and unlike the first time where he stopped immediately, he thrust even harder, not showing any signs of mercy. She was close, he could tell; her walls squeezed onto his manhood as she screamed louder and louder— the way he liked it. His hands reached up, twisting and pinching her nipples, and then went up higher to forcefully turn her head around so that he could kiss her.

"You're… so… amazing…" he said in between breaths. Her walls were getting tighter and tighter, but she has yet to come. "Keep it this way… don't come yet— don't come yet…"

"I… no…! Ungh—!" letting out a scream louder than ever, she finally came. Her sweet juices overflowed out of her core, streaming down her and Tomoya's thighs. Not letting her rest from the overwhelming waves of pleasure, he continued to rock his hips violently, determined to come inside of her as soon as possible. Already experiencing her climax, the spasms Tomoya continued to give her was beyond unbearable. She turned her face to the side so that her nose would stop hurting whenever she banged against the door. By doing so, Tomoya got a better view of her face. He saw how hard she was trying to resist calling out by biting onto her lower lip and shutting her eyes closed. Her face flushed and damp with sweat, strands of hair was stuck on her cheeks and forehead.

"Tomoya— oh…! To-Tomoya-ku— S-sto— nnn!" The strength he was using to thrust into her was frightening. Hammer against the door, the sounds made it look as if it would come down soon. Luckily the door is a "pull" and not a "push". Finally, losing grip on the door, Kotomi slid down. Tomoya caught her easily, and turned her whole body around, making her face him. He observed her violated body for a while; he didn't realize that he squeezed her breast so hard that he left deep red scars, and her nipples looked as if they would bleed if he touches them anymore. Her lips should be considered the most beaten up; they looked bruised at every corner, and they are in a colour of deep maroon. It seemed as if she had lipstick on, but put on messily.

"A broken Kotomi-chan is cute too," he leaned forward to peck her lips lightly, and couldn't help but to suck on her lower lip. She started to bleed instantly. A trail of blood flowed down her chin; he licked the red liquid away, carrying on with the sucking. The taste of her blood was surprisingly sweeter than the common metal-like taste. Perhaps it's because he thinks that everything about her is sweet. Without warning, he bucked his hips forward, making her wince in pain once again.

"Oh…! Please…!" she grabbed his biceps, digging her nails into his hard muscles. Her hips naturally moved with his, making his cock slide deeper in the process.

"Hmm? Please… what?" he managed to maintain his cocky tone.

"H-harder…!"

"What?!" he had sex with her over a hundred times… maybe, but this is the first time she has ever said _that_ to him. His girlfriend—no, the cute, innocent, sweet little Ichinose Kotomi, is telling him to screw her harder? This is a new side of her that he has to get used to. He slowed down his rhythm, knowing that she hates it when he teases her, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, can you say it again?"

She stared at him angrily and pouted like a child, "Tomoya-kun…" her hands released his biceps. Half-moon scars remain on his skin, though they are not bleeding excessively, she could tell that it is painful. "Tomoya-kun, are you okay?"

He blinked, and looked at his arms. He widened his eyes upon seeing the amount of blood flowing out. Smiling, he looked back at her, "What do you know? I'm having so much fun with you that I can't feel the pain."

"I-I'm so sorry…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers, "should I make it up to you?"

Tomoya couldn't get used to the Kotomi right now. Where is the usual shy, reserved girl? Where did she go? She told him 'harder', and it came to him that it was she who encouraged him to 'rape' her… what is going on? He stared at the maiden. Her lips less than an inch away, he could see the faint bloody marks on her chin, and at the sides of her lips. Her blood… made her look beautiful. He wanted more of it, except he wanted it everywhere on her body.

Seeing him look at her weird for so long, she decided that he might be too shy to make a move upon seeing her unfamiliar actions. So she pulled his head toward herself and began to kiss him hungrily, almost as hard as he does it. Occasionally, she pulled away to breathe out his name and moan at the same time. He brought his arms higher up to her back, holding her tightly, rubbing up and down as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"I love you… I love you…" she breathed heavily as he moved to the sides of her lips.

There it is. The voice he wants. He bit hard on the side of her lips; she let out a low whimper and the wound reopened, the blood followed the stream of dried blood left earlier. Tomoya left the blood flowing, and proceeded down to her exposed neck. Before biting on her white skin like a vampire, he sucked on it hard, leaving a deep red mark on her for the first time in three weeks.

"Let me hear it again," he demanded suddenly, still sucking on her neck.

She smiled lightly and gently brought his face up to face her. "Tomoya-kun,"

He looked into her eyes. As always, her deep purple eyes mesmerized him.

Out of nowhere, her hand reached down to his member, stroking it roughly. "Tomoya-kun…" she called seductively, positioning his returned-hardness right in front of herself. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly, rubbing gently against him. This time, _she _was torturing him. She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against his, and without moving away, she whispered, "… I love you,"

He could feel her hot breath teasing his lips. That was enough to refuel his stamina. He thrust into her without warning, and caught her lips just as she was going to scream out. He bucked his hips forward, and his cock slid in deeper. Kotomi jerked her lips away from his to let out a loud moan. This encouraged him to go even rougher; by now, he's completely inside her. He took the moans and cries in like fuel, and started rocking his hips hard.

"Why… are you… s-so… pretty…" Tomoya panted as he looked at her face that was twisting in pain and pleasure. He cupped her red cheek with one hand, it was damp with sweat and so was his palm. Tracing down the bridge of her nose to her upper lip slowly, admiring her beauty. Every time Kotomi opened her mouth to cry out, he plunged two fingers into her mouth, matching the rhythm of his hips. She naturally sucked on them, muffling her moans. Tomoya continued to trace down her lower lip, to her chin, and remained there. He lifted her face, making her look at him. "Open… y-your eyes…" he groaned as he increased his speed, "… l-look at… m-me…"

Her eyes remained closed. Opening her eyes while feeling this pleasured was slightly difficult. She turned her face to the side, continuing to moan in pleasure as if she did not hear his command.

"LOOK AT ME!" Tomoya demanded. The speed of his thrusts was unimaginable; if he thrusts any harder the girl just might break. Kotomi forced her teary eyes open, turning her head to him, looking into his navy blue eyes. He loved the way she looked; broken, violated, flushed, sweaty… abused. Those were all the adjectives that bring out her sexiness. But what's more is that her deep violet eyes emphasized the words, meaning they bring out even more than beauty within her. He just liked to stare at them.

The feeling of her walls clenching onto his cock signified another rise in orgasm, though he was close to coming too. Her hands' grip on his shoulders and her legs were losing strength. Slowly, she started sliding off the door she was getting banged so hard against. Tomoya leaned closer against her, trapping pinning her body with his own so that she doesn't slide off. By doing so, the door made even louder sounds whenever he thrust into her. It was so loud that the couple was certain if anyone was outside they would think some kind of monster was trying to break away from this house.

"Aah—! Tomoya-kun…! Tomoya-kun!" her walls gripped tightly onto his manhood, he has made her come with a single harsh and violent thrust.

"Ugh…!" Coming at the same time, he exploding into her, shooting deep into her womb.

"Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun…!" she continued to moan; he could tell that her throat was getting bad from all the screaming, "… oh…! Ungh…!" Tomoya couldn't find the strength to chuckle at her reactions. It was obvious that she was trying to tell him something, "… mmm!" teasing her, he reached for her nipples and started to pinch hard, "… hah— ohh!"

"You came again," he said, "just by touching your nipples, you came again…" he reached down to her clit, and rubbed gently, "… what if I do this?" he teased the sides of her folds.

"Tomoya-ku—! Stop… nnn…" she threw her head back; it was more than the feeling of an orgasm when he did that.

"Oh my god, you're going to get me hard again…" and he meant it.

"Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun…" she called to him desperately, "I-I'm so sore…"

He sighed, realizing that she was as tired as hell. He pulled his cock out, and heard a soft whimper from her from doing so. Her exhausted body almost collapsed onto the cold black tiles beneath them had Tomoya not caught her in time. He was, too, tired from all the action, but had enough strength to carry the petite girl. "Are you okay?" He stood up while asking.

With her eyes closed, she rested her head on his hard chest and smiled, nodding slowly. Tomoya looked at her naked body, starting from her legs. Her creamy white legs were slick with sweat, and her core was still dripping of his and her fluids mixed together, as the sounds could be heard. Her nipples still look like they were going to bleed from too much pinching and biting. The hand and finger scratches on her breasts were significant, Tomoya felt kind of bad for touching her so roughly, but at the same time, violating and abusing her is what he does best. His gaze shifted higher to her pretty sleeping face. The trail of blood was still lingering on the sides of her lips. Her hair was still messy, but it did little to mar her beauty. Her broken body made Tomoya felt as if he were carrying a corpse. An angel's corpse. A beautiful angel's corpse.

"Kotomi?"

She opened her eyes, it gleamed under the dim light of the hallway. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," he replied, smiling, "for a second, I thought I killed you."

"Well, Tomoya-kun, you _were_ thrusting very hard. It really did hurt…" she replied weakly.

"I'm sorry, but you were being a bitch," he joked.

"You aren't really soft yourself." She talked back, "Tomoya-kun… are you sure you can live without me for four years? You couldn't even handle three weeks…"

"I think _I_ should ask you that question…"

"…huh?"

"Are you sure _I_ was the one who couldn't handle it for three weeks?"

"…"

"Who was the one who taunted me in the beginning? Saying stuff like 'rape me' or 'harder'?"

"I… I-I didn't say 'rape me'!"

"Anyway… from the beginning, I thought you wanted to play the 'Who Can Last the Longest Without Sex' game, that's why I played along until… I thought we were supposed to seduce each other until we give in? I don't know, you lost in the end."

"I hate you! Let go!"

"_Wow. That retarded and lame joke pissed her off?"  
_

Embarrassed of the fact that she "lost" to him with her own game, she struggled to break free from his grasp. Luckily for her, Tomoya was also weak after the intense action, and therefore did not have enough strength to hold onto her. She fell feet first onto the hardwood floor of the hallway, and started for the stairs that was on her left.

Only a few steps ahead of him, Tomoya grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "Hey,"

"Let go!" she ordered like a little girl.

Tomoya smirked. She caught eye contact with him and blushed, realizing that she was still naked and he was looking at her full glory. The grip on her hand loosened, but she didn't pull away to show her anger.

"Kotomi…" He walked up a few steps, high enough so that his head was at the same level as her breasts. He leaned into her, resting his head in her soft chest. He encircled his arms around her waist like a child hugging his mother, "… Kotomi…" he repeated. His nose against her skin, he moved downwards, stopping at her bellybutton.

She gasped at the contact of his hot tongue with her bellybutton. She brought a hand up to her mouth, biting onto her fingernail to avoid calling out again. The other hand rested on his shoulder, somewhat trying to push him away. "S-stop… Tomoya-kun… we j-just…" she tried to say to him, but it was too late; the boy was already close to her crotch, ready to touch her again. "Tomoya…kun…" she whispered, "d-don't…"

He pulled her down, forcing her to sit on the steps of the stairs. Spreading her legs, he hovered over her core. Their fluids that flowed out of her core from before has dried, but he was determined to make more come out of her. He blew gently against her folds, and out of reflex, she tried to close her legs, but Tomoya easily stopped her. "I want to touch you more…" he explained, his hot breath tingling her sensitive skin, "… more so than I ever have…" he started to stroke her back, "…properly."

"Tomoya-kun, please… stop… not n-now…" her voice was so enticing; just it alone could harden him. She noticed that the mood in the air has gone a bit strange. To stop him, she decided to change the topic, "… t-this year in school's been fun, hasn't it? I met new friends and—"

"I'll miss you," he interrupted bluntly.

Kotomi looked away, "… come to think of it, I haven't said goodbye properly to Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan—"

"… I'll miss you." Tomoya repeated.

"… a-and Sunohara-san… then there's also… t-there's also…" her voice was getting shaky, she couldn't hold back. She turned her face slowly to look at her boyfriend, but couldn't get a clear view because her tears were blurring her eyes up, "…t-there's also…"

Tomoya moved up, their eyes parallel. He rested an arm on her back, pulling her to him. Their face close like before, Kotomi blinked, the tears streamed down her cheeks and she could see the melancholy in his eyes clearly… just like that time when he found out that she had to leave for America in the library. "Kotomi…"

This was something different. The way he was acting made her shyer than usual, but she wants to be more inviting; she, too, wants to touch him more so than she ever has. "… and there's also…" she cupped his cheek with her hand, "… also…" rested her forehead against his'.

"Who?" he whispered, brushing his lips against hers' as lightly as feathers.

"I…"

"Kotomi…" holding her tightly, one of his hands reached for her hair. He brushed through the purple softness, his touch soothing her. He watched as she closed her eyes and exhaled sexily, making a sound close to moaning.

"… also you. Tomoya—"

"Shh…" foreheads still touching, he closed his eyes, still combing through her hair. He tilted his head a bit to the side, at the same time kissing her. He pulled back a little, enough so that their lips still touched, "… wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this forever?"

"W-we promised each other to not be emotional about this… remember?"

He sighed, "Yeah. It's only four years, right?" His hand traced down her spinal cord, to her tail bone. He sucked on her upper lip as he proceeded to her leg, tracing from her thigh to her knee, then back up to her inner thigh, caressing her wet folds lightly with his thumb. Kotomi gasped, biting back onto his lower lip to avoid calling out. Tomoya realized and pulled back, enjoying the look on her face.

"Ha… Ungh… N-no…"

Ignoring her, he continued to fiddle with her clit; pulling and rubbing, pinching and touching. Moving to the side of her neck, he started sucking on her smooth white skin again, much like ten minutes ago, leaving another deep red mark. He plunged two fingers into her slowly, almost torturously.

"Oh! Oh!" She swung her arms around him suddenly, surprising Tomoya. His sudden action must have caught her completely off guard. He twisted his fingers inside of her, pumping unevenly, and created his signature circular movement. The feeling of her hot juices dripping out was so arousing. "Ohh…! Ugh… mmm!" Her mouth right beside his ear, the sounds got him turned on again.

She pulled back, "Tomoya-kun, I… I love you."

"How much?" he brushed away a strand of hair that was covering her eye.

"So much I would obey every word you say,"

He smirked sexily, making the girl blush harder, "Good girl," He curled his tongue at the end of the word, it aroused Kotomi and she found herself kissing him desperately, trying hard to suck on his tongue. Tomoya was dazzled by her excellent skills; he gave in completely and relaxed himself, letting the girl take control over him. Lips still connecting, they exchanged positions as she was now on top of him and he was sitting on the steps like she was before. He spread his legs and opened his arms, giving the girl more access to his body. He felt her soft, skilful hands running down from the scalp of his head slowly to his broad shoulders, stopping briefly to massage his muscles. She then proceeded down to his hard chest. Again she stopped, this time to draw circles on him with her finger.

Running out of breath, they pulled away, and looked in each others' eyes as their breaths returned to their normal rate. "Tomoya-kun… you're so hard…"

"In many ways, I am," he grinned, rubbing his manhood against her inner thigh.

"No…" she shook her head, smiling, "I meant your body,"

"I know," he rubbed harder, closer, "my body's _really_ hard," the tip of his cock was touching her wet opening.

She giggled and leaned back in to kiss him, continuing to show her admiration of his body. Her hands slowly moved down to his abs. Her boyfriend had six-pack, all right, though the muscles are not bulging like those professional basketball players or wrestlers; they were visible, but not to the extreme extent. Kotomi couldn't stop herself from appreciating his body. It was so right and perfect… it felt perfect and it looked perfect. She traced the outlines of his muscles, and her hands slid back up around his neck as she straddled on his lap. His tongue drove deeper, exploring every inch of her. She suddenly pulled away, gave him a sad smile and rested on his hard shoulder.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Tomoya said in an annoyed tone.

Kotomi stayed silent. She let out a soft sigh as he stroked her back gently. "I'm happy like this,"

"What?" he was not sure what he just heard.

"I'm happy…" she lifted her head and pecked his cheek, surprising him, "… as long as Tomoya-kun is with me," she smiled, so damn innocently.

He blushed, "Then…" not sure how to respond, he started scratching his head, "… should we stay like this? On the stairs?"

"Anywhere is fine," she closed her eyes, resting snugly in his chest, "with Tomoya-kun here, anywhere is fine…" He felt a relief run out of his heart. He was not sure why, but what she just told him ensures that she will never forget him.

They stayed sitting on the stairs for a long time. Tomoya watched as the light from the windows turn from bright white to blue, then slowly to dark blue, and finally the sun went down, making the whole house pretty much pitch black. He looked down at the girl, she was sound asleep. Attempting to wake her up, he called to her, "Hey, Kotomi,"

"Mmm…" she moaned.

"Aren't you hungry? Let's eat. Hey, wake up…" he didn't know why he was whispering when he was trying to wake her. "Come on…"

"No…" she mumbled, "Tomoya… tired…"

He tried to hold back his loud chuckle, she was too cute. Watching her talk in her sleep was also one of his fetishes.

"Wear… condom…"

Tomoya choked, unable to hold back his laughter, he immediately stood up, carrying her back up to her room. He laid her down on the soft bed, and pulled the covers over her and himself. Pulling her close to him, he looked at her gentle sleeping expression and slowly drifted to slumber.

* * *

He looked at his girlfriend put on her cute milky pink scarf with red checker patterns. She was wearing a formal dark grey overcoat, buttoned up. It reached her upper thigh, revealing only a bit of her dark blue skirt. Her black leggings emphasized her slim, long legs. "Is that all you're going to wear?" she suddenly asked as she put on her dark brown leather high heel boots.

"Pretty much," he shrugged as he dragged the large suitcase towards the front door.

"It's snowing really hard outside…"

Tomoya sighed. It's true that all he's wearing is a pair of jeans and black t-shirt with a thin grey hooded jacket, but if he figured he was manlier this way. "I'm fine, really. Let's go,"

"Hold on," she disappeared into the hallway, not even bothering to take off her boots. She returned with a thick leather jacket, "Here, Tomoya-kun, is this manly enough?"

He widened his eyes. How did she know what he was thinking?

"I'm your girlfriend…" she said quietly as she helped him put the jacket on.

"What!? You can read minds now!?" he laughed. He put on his sneakers and opened the door. "Holy shit!" the cold wind blew right into the house, along with the freezing snow. "Wow, the weather forecast didn't say that there was going to be a blizzard today. The snow's at least up to my knee…"

"Tomoya-kun, what's that?" she pointed on the ground in front of the entrance, there was a box covered with a thick layer of snow.

He picked it up, brushing the icy snow off, and carried it into the house. He closed the door behind him. "Hm, guess it's a farewell present from the crew," he pointed at the card on top of the box, "what does it say?"

"… Dear Kotomi-chan, it's a bit late, but we decided to buy you a present. Hope you like it and will think of us whenever you look at him (not just the useless Tomoya)! It's a TEDDY!! Love, Kyou, Ryou, and Youhei." A smile spread across her face as she flipped the card back and forth, looking at it as if it was made of gold.

"Hey wait," Tomoya grabbed the card. He noticed something barely written on the bottom of it, "P.S: You two are really loud." Both of them paused, and looked at each other's flushed face. Kyou and them must have been outside, coming for a visit yesterday when he was banging her against the door. He remembered that he did it pretty hard… so hard he could have taken the door down…

Kotomi gulped.

Tomoya coughed. "Err… um… s-stupid Sunohara. He m-must've written this when he was right outside…" he looked at the girl's reaction. Then, the two of them burst into laughter.

"T-Tomoya-kun," she managed to say as her laughter died down. She grabbed his hand, smiling, "Let's go."

He smiled back, "Yeah."

* * *

Tomoya waited on the airport bench with two of Kotomi's hand-carry bags as he waited for her to check in and deliver the two other heavy suitcases. Bored, he started to observe his surroundings. The man beside him was lying down so comfortably he hogged about four seats, and his shoes were almost touching his new leather jacket. Tomoya grunted purposely as an attempt to get him to move, but the man was sound asleep. He shifted his attention to the bags. Everything in them was either panties or bras; he fought the urge to open the bag and look at them. At home, he likes to 'play' with her undergarments for no reason at random times. That explains why the house was filled with Kotomi's panties and all the day before.

He closed his eyes, and imagined what it would be like without her. Sure, they could always webcam and talk to each other through their computers… but what happens when he _needs_ her?

"_Ugh. Don't think that way, damn it. You told her and yourself that you'd be fine!" _his mind scolded.

"Tomoya-kun!" He looked up, and saw the girl running towards him, still holding her passport, plane ticket and whatnot in her hand.

He stood up, "What's the rush? Your flight isn't in another two hours," he grabbed her ticket, looking at it to make sure nothing's wrong.

"No, no, it's not that," she shook her head, "My flight's delayed."

"What?"

"It's the weather… they can't fly until the storm passes." She walked towards her bags, putting the important things back in safely, "What should we do now? Going back home would be a waste of time because the ride is at least two hours—" She felt his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of her ear, "… No… not here…"

"But don't you want to show me how much you will miss me?" he turned her around, ignoring the stares and glances from the passer-bys. "Well? What do you say?"

She shoved him off, turning away from him, "This is the public… a-and I s-showed you yesterday…"

"So? We did it in the school, we did it in the theatre… why not the airport?" He approached her again.

He could tell that she wanted to, but was still keeping up her elegant yet shy manner. "It's… still not good to do it in the p-public…" she tried hard to hide her flushed face, "and I don't have any pills with me… what if I get pregnant?" she whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he went back ahead to hug her, "wouldn't it be nice if you had my baby over there? Then you can think of me _everyday._"

"Tomoya-kun!" she yelled, catching attention of everybody near them. She hid her face in his chest, "… That's…!"

"I was just kidding," he laughed, "but… I mean it."

"... I said I don't have pills…"

"I have this…" he took out a small silver package from his pocket.

"Y-you…! Tomoya-kun… you have never agreed to wear this before…" she felt his hand kneading on her ass.

"I know… but for this special occasion, I will," he reached deeper into her thigh.

"Ahh…" she moaned into his chest, muffling the sound.

"And plus, you told me to bring it in your dream yesterday… moaning _"Wear… condom…"_"

"N-no I didn't…!" she wanted to argue more, but his fingers were already rubbing against her, and her panties were getting wet and sticky, "Oh… oh…"

He pulled her back, getting a clear view of her horny face, "I think we should find a place where nobody can see us…" he noticed the guy sleeping on the bench turning away uneasily.

She tiptoed to reach for his lips, pecking him gently, "Yes, let's do that."

Tomoya smirked, brushing the purple locks on the side of her cheek, "Dirty little bitch…"

"Don't you like me better this way?" she licked her lips, the action causing him to go hard instantly. She started rocking her hips to get more of his touch.

"Shut up, and let's just have sex."

* * *

Yay FINALLY done!

Sorry for the SUPERULTRALONG delay… my only excuse is that... well, I totally forgot about the existence of :P But at least I finished. A lot of stories on this site don't get completed until like 20 years later. So anyway, thanks for reading my first fic EVER. At times it's a bit cheesy and stupid, but who cares? This is a lemon right? You guys aren't reading this _entirely_ for the plot… And lastly, thank you for the reviews, both good and bad. They really encourage me a lot! Thank you very much once again!!!

... I might write a sequel depending if I feel like it or not… I don't know, depends :D Tell me what you think!


End file.
